Sakumira Agashi: The Story
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Hi, my name is Sakumira Agashi, I'm 15 years old and an author on FanFiction. Join my adventure as I make new friends, going through troubles, live a main role as a normal teenager and a second role as a hero. Ft. Characters of awesome people! (I don't own these characters but mine) (Discontinued at chapter 35 with summary)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm have finished all of my works for this story, Yay! I have been very very excited for this story since I had the idea and I couldn't wait to publish it back then.**

 **As I said, there will be real people here. So please note that none of the things that happen here is real. Also, for the people that are featured here, if there are some wrong descriptions or things about yourself then please tell me and I'll fix it.**

 **If you want to be added then tell me in PM or reviews along with your character's appearance. It isn't too late! :D**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: About me.**

Hello, my name is Sakumira Agashi, but everyone calls me Sakumira or Saku for short. I'm a 14-year-old teenager and an author on FanFiction and I'm very active here because I come here every single day. I like anime, manga, music and Vocaloid is my favorite! Drawing, fashion designing and writing fanfics are my hobbies.

I have fair skin, a pair of black eyes and waist-length black hair; there's a braid on my left chest ended with a pink band, although I always leave my hair down; my bang is swept to the right side of my forehead. I always wear my favorite outfit, which is a short-sleeved white shirt with white collar, worn underneath a sleeveless knee-length dark blue dress with black thread lines along the end. At two sides at the end of the dress are two small black bows, there is also a similar bow for each sleeve and thread lines along the end of them. A pair of black shoes, a black bows tied at the collar and rectangular-shaped pink glasses finished my look.

Yeah, some people think my outfit is weird but I don't care. It's my most favorite.

And about my personality… I maybe seem cheerful and filled with jokes when I'm with my friends but most of the time I'm a cold person and rarely go inside. Sometimes I just stick to my computer and do nothing else but hanging in my house.

But there's one secret that only I can know… On the outside I maybe look like a normal teenager, but…

I have a _hidden_ power.

Let me tell you about it.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

It was nighttime, I was drawing one of my fashion designs because I was very bored. I was at the most important part on the dress when suddenly… my pencil snapped in half.

"What the…?!" I said surprisingly and looked at it. "How can it- oh yeah, right. It was a used pencil, I bought it online because I didn't have time to go to the store back then."

I sighed. "Guess I have to go to the store. I need to buy some stuff anyway."

So I stood up from my desk, put the unfinished drawing in the drawer and left my house.

The store I was going to was quite near so I can go on foot. It's mostly a bookstore, but it also has many things for students like notebooks, pens and so on.

I went passed the place where people throw away their broken stuffs. I can't blame them for that because I have to admit that those stuffs are very old, worn out and broken. But anyway, when I was walking I saw something gleaming very brightly from the corner of my eye. I turned to it and I saw a very pen on a broken sofa. I picked it up and looked closer.

It was a very beautiful pen indeed. Its body was purple while the top was yellow with purple decorations. On top was a pink jewelry held by a thin heart-shaped golden frame. The end of the frame had a pink lace wrapped around it which formed a bow. It was thrown away, but it seemed to be very new.

"Huh? Why would someone throw this pretty thing away?" I questioned myself. "Or maybe they accidentally dropped it? No, I don't think so. But still… why is it lying here?"

I looked around to see if anyone returned to take the pen, but I waited for a while and no one came.

"Um… Maybe I'll take it?" I thought about it for a while and finally decided. "Yes, I'll take it. It's still new so I guess it's still usable. I can trace the outlines with it."

So I took it with me, bought the pencil from the store and went home.

* * *

I opened the door of my room once I was home. I put the pen on the desk and took out my unfinished drawing. I continued to draw and traced the outlined with my new pen.

Once I finished, I sighed in happiness. The drawing looked better with the pen.

"There, it's don-"

Suddenly, the pen on my hand glowed brighter than ever and I used my other hand to cover my eyes. Once the light died down, a white light was shining behind me so I turned around. I gasped in surprise.

The light was coming from a very beautiful woman. She had wavy golden hair, which reached her knees, and a pair of bright blue eyes. A sleeveless pure white dress worn over her slim body and reached her knees. She didn't wear any shoes and her wrists were wrapped by two leafy green bracelets.

" _Finally."_ An angelic voice came from her rosy lips. _"I have found you."_

"Who… who _are_ you?" I said.

" _I'm the princess of Artistic Kingdom, a fallen kingdom from many centuries ago."_

"Artistic Kingdom? I have never heard of it."

" _Of course you don't know it, because the history of it was erased by an evil and dark influence. My dad and mom had fought with all of their might and strength to protect me and our kingdom but found no effort, because they were too powerful. Eventually, we all got killed and they captured my soul in that pen you found with a spell. To break the spell, a person that could draw fast but well must use the pen to draw out a picture."_

"So that person… is me?"

" _Yes. You have talent that I could see very clearly. Now, there's one problem that only you can solve it."_

"What is it, Princess?" I asked.

" _When that influence was finally defeated many centuries later after our fall, they left a curse. The curse is that after 5 million years later, their rise will return and they will take over this world, and the time is here. Five millions years have passed through and they have risen once again. You are the chosen one and you must save the world from them!"_

"Me?! How?" I exclaimed worriedly. "I'm just a typical teenage girl, I don't even know or have anything to do about it!"

" _Like I said, you're the chosen one so I'll give you my power."_

She said and raised her hands up and leveled them to her chest, the pen flowed up after them and met my face. It was glowing a very bright shade of purple.

" _Now, repeat after me."_ She said and closed her eyes. She chanted. _"Magic pen, magic pen, I, your master, command you to express your power before my eyes. Transform!"_

I did as she told me. "Magic pen, magic pen, I, your master, command you to express your power before my eyes. Transform!"

Right when I finished, the light surrounded me and my body glowed. It was so bright that I couldn't see anything, but I could feel my body was floating. When it was over, my feet touched the ground again and I gasped out loud when I looked at myself in the mirror.

My black hair was still there, but my braid was no longer at my chest; instead, it was at the left side of my head. My pink glasses were replaced by a pair of orange contacts. I was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with black buttons ran along my chest, the shirt still had white collar and the back bows tied around it though. On my arms were two separate sleeves, which started at the middle of my arms and ended at my wrists; they also had black trims at the top, black thread lines and a bow at the side of each one like my regular sleeves. My dark blue dress was replaced by an thigh-length overall skirt with the same color and black thread lines at the end. Around my waist was a thin black ribbon which formed a thin bow behind my back. At my feet were reddish black boots.

I looked very different!

"W… what did happen?" I questioned.

" _This is your transform self and you're given the name 'The Magic Artist' in this form."_ She replied. _"This also a disguise, which will prevent enemies from recognized you from your regular self."_

"Wow, just like in anime!" I said and spun around. "But… what is my power?"

" _Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that."_ She brought the pen up to my face again. _"Take this and I'll show you."_

I took it and listened.

" _Your power is to make things by drawing them out with this pen."_

"Huh?" I said confusingly.

" _It may sound weird, but it's true. Try drawing something out on the air and you'll see."_

I held my pen and thought of something to draw, eventually I decided to draw a butterfly. I started and saw glowing purple lines came from the pen which I thought was ink. Once I finished, the butterfly became real immediately and flew around my room.

"Woah! It does become real!"

" _See, I told yo-"_

She was cut off when a scream reached inside my room.

" _Someone is in danger! Go Sakumira, they need you!"_

I nodded and quickly ran out, she became air and returned inside the pen again.

* * *

"Give it to me, young lady." A man said with a deep and murderous voice, his hand holding a sharp pocket knife. "Can't you just give me that beautiful necklace?"

"No!" A woman said, her back was leaning weakly against a wall inside a dark alley. "He gave me this necklace and I'm not risking it away!"

"You sure want to make thing more difficult, don't you?" He aimed his knife at her and ready to attack. He exclaimed. "Then DIE!"

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed. But before the knife could hit her, I jumped down in front of her with a seal I already drew. The knife hit the seal and made a clang sound. He almost fell down duel to the sudden unbalance.

"What the heck?!" He said and glared at me. "Who are you doing here, brat? Get out of my way!"

"Huh? You're saying that I'm brat?" I said strongly. "I'll let you know that I'm not. I'm The Magic Artist and with that, I'll show you what justice is!"

"Ha ha, very dramatic indeed." He chuckled evilly which sent me chill down my spine. I forgot how dangerous these people could be. "Then let see if you can dodge THIS!"

"Eek!" I yelped as he ran toward me and I quickly moved aside with the woman's hand in mine. The knife stabbed through the wall and he pulled it out. He glared at me again.

"Good dodge indeed. Let continue the drama, shall we?"

He pulled out some more pocket knives and threw them at us. But I quickly drew a wall as soon as possible and the knives hit the wall. But before I could react, he had already ran toward us with the knife with his hands. I jumped up while the woman moved to the side. The man fell into a garbage dump.

"There, that should… do it." I wiped the sweat out of my face.

"Th… Thank you. Without you, I would be dead by now." She said and I smiled.

"It's my duty to make sure that you're safe."

I took a glance at her. She was quite beautiful with that oval face and pink bang of h-

"You think you have won?" We both turned around and saw the man already stood there. "Then you're wrong!"

He continued to attack us. I was drawing some small knives to attack him back when suddenly I saw a small red chip at his neck. And with that seen, I noticed that his eyes was glowing an unusual shade of red just like the chip.

I realized that he was being controlled and I quickly stopped my drawing process. This man was innocent and harmless; he wasn't doing this on purpose. I can't harm him!

'I have to do something else!' The drawing faded when I stopped drawing and the man aimed his knife at us again. I quickly found a solution.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Take this!"

"Huh?" He said and a hard rock hit his back from behind without him knowing. He blacked out and fell to the ground. I quickly came to him and pulled out the chip out of his neck.

"A chip?" The woman asked.

"Yes, the man was being controlling by this thing, so I don't know what to do to remove it but making him black out. Sorry but please take care of him once he wakes up."

"Of course I will. You save my- our lives after all."

"Well, I have to go now. Goodbye then." I said and formed lights around my body. After that, I disappeared, leaving the woman back there. I soon found myself back in my room. The transform faded out and I was back in my regular form. The princess' soul came out from the pen. She smiled.

" _You did a good job there. Now with you, I could finally reunite with my parents and people. Good bye and good luck to you, Sakumira Agashi."_

She faded away.

* * *

 **End of flashback…**

That's how I got my power. Well, that's all I have to say here. Good bye and see you again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Two FanFiction friends of mine**

I turned off my laptop and stretched my arms. Wow, that latest chapter of "The Apple Never Falls Far From the Tree" was so nice to read; I also read some other one-shots too. I glanced up at the clock and see it was nearly 4 PM. This was a perfect time to have a walk at the park. I should go out more often anyway.

So I stood up from my seat and went out.

* * *

Just like I expected. Ah… the air was so fresh indeed. The atmosphere was so calm and the cool wind came by made me more relaxing than ever. The park was kinda peaceful today though. I could see some couples walking together and some children going with their parents. Too bad that I didn't bring my favorite manga with me, or else I would sit down on a bench and enjoy the calming air while reading it.

"Saku!"

A voice came from behind me and I turned my head around. Oh! It was Molesadolls.

Molesadolls is one of my two close friends on FanFiction. She really likes my story, "Behind the Mask", and her request was one of the things that made me make the sequel; I also met her through that story. She has blue eyes with some freckles on her cheeks, brown hair that is tied into a ponytail by a blue ribbon. A golden necklace wrapped around her neck. She was wearing her long-sleeved red shirt and blue skirt along with a pair of white sneakers.

"Oh, hey Molesadolls!" I smiled while waving at me. "I didn't expect you here."

"Me either."

"Are you taking a walk too?" I asked.

"Yeah. All the school things make me real tired." She replied and walked along with me.

"Nice weather, isn't it?"

"Agree. Perfect for relaxing."

We chatted while walking along the path. Suddenly, we saw a familiar girl with two blue pigtails sitting on a bench with her back to us. I was going to call out for her when Molesadolls poked my arm.

"Shhhh!" She grinned. "Since she doesn't see us, why don't we… 'surprise' her?"

Once I heard that, I grinned as well. "Good idea."

And with that, we tip-toed closer and closer to her without her knowing that. I looked over to Molesadolls and grinned again, she grinned back.

"BOO!" We shouted at the same time. The girl jumped and yelped loudly, her phone nearly slipped out of her hands. She turned her head back and we could see she was sweating slightly.

"Notchdammit! Saku! Molesadolls! You two almost made me drop my phone!" She said and put a hand over her chest. "You gave me a heart attack, you know?!"

"Ha ha… Sorry Bluegirl. Just want to surprise ya." Molesadolls chuckled.

Yep, Bluegirl, a.k.a BlueGirlAwesome, is like my closest friend on FanFiction. Like I said, she has two blue pigtails tied by two red ribbon and blue eyes. On her head is a black headset and a purple flower at the left side of her head. She was wearing her usual outfit, which is a short-sleeved blue shirt with white collar and three black button, a white skirt, white socks and yellow shoes.

Honestly, I know her when I haven't joined FanFiction yet, and I kinda… um… idolize her. Why? Because she's awesome as her name!

This is how I know her.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

I sat on the chair while strolling down one of the latest chapter of "The Rogue and the Redstone engineer in love". I sighed when the chapter ended.

"The story is _so_ good." I said. "BlueGirlAwesome is so cool. I wish I could show her my stories, but too bad that I'm not a user here; in fact, I don't know if my writing is good enough."

I went to Google to find some online games. "Well, gotta wait until then."

* * *

 _A few months later…_

"And… YAS!" I yelled in happiness. "Finally! Sakumira Agashi is now a member of FanFiction, ready to release her imagination!"

I was too happy back then. I have known FanFiction since I was 12, if I remember correctly, and you won't know how much I wanted to join. Finally!

I went to Microsoft Word to write my very first Undertale fanfic. Yes, I love Minecraft and Minecraft: Story Mode, but I also a fan of Undertale too.

This will be excited!

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

"There we go!" I said once I clicked 'Publish new story'. "'Behind the Mask' is now published, ready to be read!" I then mumbled. "I hope someone will like it."

I turned off the laptop and went to bed without realizing that at that very moment…

… I _totally_ forgot about BlueGirlAwesome.

A few days later, I checked my stories and saw a review for "Behind the Mask". I said happily.

"Oh, it has its first review! Let's check it out."

I looked at the review. _Great story ! I love it so much ! I like Ellegaard as a princess in this story. Continue adding more chapters I want to see in action ! *fangirlish squeal*_

"Oh, thank you! I'm glad that you lo-" I was cut off by something. "Wait… _this_ profile avatar…!"

I looked at the name.

It said "BlueGirlAwesome".

I froze for a few seconds.

Then a fangirlish scream escaped my mouth.

* * *

 **End of flashback…**

I giggled a bit at the memory. It was so funny of me back then.

"You two shouldn't have done that. It scared the hell out off me!" Bluegirl said.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry! Jeez…" Said Molesadolls. "But anyway, care for a walk with us around the park?"

"Sure." She smiled and we continued our walk.

* * *

 **Remember when I said that none of the things happen here is real? Well, the way I met Bluegirl… is an exception. I know her by this way, honestly!**

 **But anyway, follow BlueGirlAwesome on Fanfiction, YouTube and DeviantArt. Also, feel free to check out Molesadolls on FanFiction, YouTube, Lineplay and draw something.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The reader reviewer and the beta reader.**

Phew, I had done all of my homework and I just updated another chapter. Time to take a break! Wow, it took me nearly 4 hours and it was already 5:30 PM. Hmmm… a read would be nice for relaxation!

I went to my bookshelf and looked for some good things to read. Eventually, I found a comedy book. Nice, this should help me relax. I took it out from the shelf and flopped on my bed. I flipped the pages and enjoyed my time.

…

HOLY CRAP! I almost forgot that I had an appointment with a requester, Shiranai Atsune, to discuss about her Yandere Simulator story! The appointment was at 6 PM, I better be hurry! I don't want to be late!

I tossed the book on the bed carelessly and ran out my room. Oh! Almost forgot my handbag, there are some important stuff in it. I rushed down the stairs and quickly opened the door, made sure it was locked and ran as fast as I could to the restaurant.

Despite being in a hurry, I still took a quick look up to the sky. It was as calm and beautiful as always, the sun was setting and the stars started to show up and twinkli-

"Ouch!" A male yelped as I ran into him. I nearly fell down, but good thing that I regained my balance before that happened.

"I'm so so sorry! How careless I am! Are you alright?" I said while rubbing my head slightly.

"I'm alright." He said.

I looked up to him and saw another person was with him. The boy seemed to be a teenager too. But before I could take a closer look at them, my mind reminded me of the appointment.

"I have to go now! Goodbye and sorry one more time." I said and ran pass them. While doing so, I overheard their conversation from afar. They were talking about some… beta-reading things, maybe. I quickly forgot about it, though, and made my way to the restaurant. I made it on time and my requester was waiting there for me. We went into the building and started to discuss.

After that, I, exhausted, walked home and went to bed immediately.

* * *

My eyes winced as the bright sunshine shone on my face. I used the blanket to cover my eyes and went back to sleep again, but then the alarm clock woke me up.

"Urgg…" I groaned and slammed it shut. I shouldn't have set the alarm clock last night because I was so damn tired. I reached my hand to the nightstand and picked up my glasses, which I put it on.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes then put on my slippers. I walked up to the window, pulled the curtain apart and was greeted by the warm sunshine. The early morning sun is quite pleasant.

"Well, rise and shine, I guess." I smiled the got ready for the new day. After putting on my clothes, I brushed my hair and made a small braid at my left chest just like usual. I looked at my notes on the wall to check if I forgot anything to do and good for me, there was nothing that I needed to do today. Welp, this considered as my day off then.

I went down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, I opened the bridge and looked inside, there was nothing for breakfast. Damn it! I should I have buy some yesterday.

I sighed. I guess that I was going to the café for breakfast then.

The café I was going to is quite far from my house, unlike the bookstore, but I could still go on foot. It is next to the Forum building so it is most likely always busy and filled with people because some people would go there to discuss instead of going to Forum, some would go there to relax.

I reached it after about 15 minutes of walking and entered the café. It was busy, as always, but not as busy as usual. A cup of coffee and a small cake would be great; I also bring my sketchbook with me so I'll be able to finish my current design and maybe design something new. I took a seat, ordered and waited for my food. It was quite a nice morning, I admitted.

I was scribbling out on my sketchbook until I heard a familiar voice coming from nearby. I glanced up and guess what… It was the two people I ran into yesterday! And they seemed were having a hard time finding a seat.

"Hmm… there are no more seats, as I can see." The woman said.

"Guess that we have to find another caf- Oh hey!" The boy said when they walked pass my seat. "You're the one who bumped into us yesterday, right?"

"Yes, I am. Sorry about that, though. I'm a clumsy person." I said.

Now I had a chance to look closer at them. The boy has short brown hair, black eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a gray hoodie, with gray shoes to match, and black pants.

The woman has long wavy white hair, black eyes and fair skin. There is a piece of white fabric wrapped from behind her back, around her shoulder and tied into a knot at her belly; it exposed her strapless black blouse underneath it. She was wearing black jeans and brown boots.

"I didn't expect to see you here, anyway."

"Me either. We're having some troubles finding our seat." He said and looked around.

"How about…" I said. "… you and your friend sit here with me?"

"Thank you but…" The woman said. "We don't want to bother you. I think that you're coming here with someone."

"No, I'm here alone. You two can sit here." I smiled and they nodded.

"Thank you very much." He sat down with the woman on the cushion bench opposite to mine.

"No problem. Why don't we introduce each other? I'm Sakumira Agashi, but you can call me Sakumira or Saku." I said and put one hand on my chest.

"I'm ErinHasse, call me Erin for short." The woman said.

"And I'm Unknown." The male teenager cheerfully said.

I raised an eyebrow at him when he said that. "What do mean by… 'unknown'?"

"My name is Unknown."

"Uh… why is your name unknown? You don't want to reveal your real name or something?" I asked confusingly

An awkward silence went between us. Erin spoke to break it.

"He is named 'Unknown'."

"Ohhhhhh!" I said. "I get it now."

Unknown slapped his hand on his hand and groaned. "Why do I always have to deal with this when I meet new people?"

"Chill out, buddy." Erin said and patted his shoulder slightly. The waiter came with my food, they ordered their food as well.

"You're new here, right?" Unknown asked. "I didn't use to see you around here in FanFiction."

"Yep, I'm new here." I took a sip of coffee. "I just joined a few months ago. And you?"

"I joined since 2015." He replied.

"And I joined since 2012." Said Erin.

"Wow! 2012? That's a long time." I said surprisingly. "You two seem quite close to each other. You two are best friends?"

"Ha ha, not really. She's my beta-reader." Unknown said.

Oh, so that's why they were talking about beta-reading yesterday. "I see."

"And he's a very good reader reviewer." Erin added. "He gives people good advices."

"Aw, Erin…" Unknown scratched the back of his head.

I giggled. "Unknown, do you like games?"

"Oh yes!" He nearly exclaimed out loud. "I plays lots of video games! And Riddle School is one of my favorite!"

My eyes lit up. "Riddle School? It's my favorite too! I even have a story of it!"

"I have mine as well. How about we talk about them now?" He seemed very excited about this.

"You two can do it… after I beta-read your chapter first, Unknown. Forgot about that already?" Erin grinned at Unknown while crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, right…" He chuckled embarrassingly.

* * *

 **Check out Unknown – Reader Reviewer and ErinHasse, they both are great authors! :D**

 **Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: About FanFiction**

 _Third person's POV_

It was another beautiful day indeed with the warm sunshine and the cheerful atmosphere of FanFiction. It was such a nice day to go hanging out with friends, so Sakumira with Molesadolls went outside and went to some places; Bluegirl was busy on her new comic page so she couldn't come. Now, they were at the library to read some books and discuss about several topics together.

Huh? You want to know about FanFiction, where Saku and her friends live in?

Well, FanFiction is kinda like a big city and there are a similar city called FictionPress. The citizens in them are actually authors, as you have already known, and they write fictional stories and share with others. The only difference is that authors in FanFiction write stories based on the characters and the events that already exist in fandom, while authors in FictionPress write stories with their own plots and characters.

When you join FanFiction, you have to contact with the managers and staffs. There, you give them your information, but don't worry about your sensitive info because they will be hidden like email address and other things like that. After that, you make up your own password and the staffs will make an account for you, along with your own house. You have to follow rules there, of course.

In FanFiction as well as FictionPress, you can go to many places such as Forum, Communities and etc. Forum is where you discuss several things about your fandom with other authors and Communities is where you post stories that are about the topics of the community. The Beta section is where you want to find your beta reader if you need one, just like Erin! A beta reader is an author that helps you make sure that your chapter is well enough to be published without any error like spellings, grammar and things don't make sense.

Being an author here is actually pretty fun. You can meet other authors, favorite and follow them if you like their stories. You can post reviews to compliment their chapters, say funny things or help fixing errors that are found in their chapters. PM is-

Hey! Don't misunderstanding! I know PM has its own meaning, but here it has its other meaning!

PM actually stands for 'Private messaging'. You can use it to tell private things together, like it is called, and it is also used to reply to reviews.

Guests or anonymous users are people that aren't authors here, but they can still post reviews on your stories. However, their reviews can be deleted if authors find it abusing or some sort of things like that. This feature is quite convenient, though.

That's all I have to say about the world they are living in.

Anyway, they were sitting next to each other in the library. Molasadolls was reading some Harry Potters while Sakumira was reading some sort of manga and anime-related things. Molesadolls suddenly said.

"Hey Saku! Check out this part!"

No reply for her.

"Um… Saku?"

Still got no reply.

"You are really into those books, aren't you?" She paused for a few seconds and started to get annoy when Saku still didn't say back anything. "Sakumira?" Molesadolls poked her arm. "Sakumira! Can you hear me? Hey!"

Being poked, Sakumira turned to her friend while taking out one of two earphones that was covered by her hair; she was also holding a small rectangular music player under one hand that she put under the table.

"Oh, what is it Molesadolls? I was listening to a cool song called 'Faded' by Alan Walker." Saku replied as if she didn't know anything (Yeah, she really didn't) and sweated when Molesadolls stared at her dangerously.

"SAKU!"

* * *

Erin was at her house and checking her account. She saw a message by Unknown.

"Oh, Unknown sent me another document yesterday and I didn't know it. Sorry Unknown." Erin said. "Time for beta-reading then."

She looked for the document and suddenly gasped out loud.

"Huh? Where is it?!"

* * *

 **I wrote the explanations about FanFiction because TonightsArmy wants to know more about it. Well, I hope those things answer your question, TonightsArmy ^_^**

 **Stay tune for the next chapter to find out what Erin found! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**In case you don't know, in my profile I once said that a famous deviant will be added as a surprise. Well, this is the moment of truth. That artist iiiiissssssss…**

…

 **Okay, you guys already saw her name in the summary: PrettyXTheXArtist!**

 **Why I put her in? Not because she's famous but because she's my favorite artist on DA! I always check her arts, and by that I mean** _ **every single day.**_ **And I did say that this is a surprise so I didn't ask her, plus… I can't even ask her because I'm not a member there! T-T**

 **And with that said, no hater of hers is allowed here, hear it? NO ONE MESSES UP WITH MY SENPAI! FUCK YOU HATERS!**

 ***cough***

 **Let's begin the chapter anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Pretty bad situation. (Yep, pun indeed)**

 _Sakumira's POV_

I yawned and turned off my laptop, I had been on it to write another chapter. I was going to write some more, but now I was exhausted, it had been hours anyway. I will continue later, beside I had gone over a half of the chapter, so I deserved a break, right?

I went to my bookshelf… again. But today I was feeling for reading, I needed something new. Hmm… what should I do?

Oh yeah! A nice walk at the park would be nice, wouldn't it? I could meet some of my friends there and we could hang out together.

I stepped out from my seat and went out of my house. The warm sunshine immediately hit me. Ah… such nice weather outside. I should change my habit of staying in my house all day, shouldn't I? Well, just a little because I'm not a kind of person that loves going out much.

I walked along the path to the park as the bird chirped on the tree. Sometimes I find their voice really relaxing, honestly. Oh! And the butterflies were flying on the bright blue sky. It's such a beautiful sight of a lovely day.

As I reached the park, I saw two familiar figures from afar. It was Unknown and Erin. And there was Bluegirl on the bench too! I should say hi to them.

"Unkno-"

I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so so so sorry! Are you alright?" I said embarrassingly. How clumsy I am, right? Always bumping into people.

"Um… I'm alright. Just be careful next time, okay?" A familiar voice came from that person. My heart skipped a beat when I heard it. I glanced up and my eyes widened.

That person is a teenage girl with fair skin, waist-length purple hair with black eyes. A long-sleeved white top hung around her shoulders and there were two black straps hung on them. She was wearing blue shorts, purple slippers and white-and-purple headset.

Oh… my… freaking… god… It's Pretty, a.k.a PrettyXTheXArtist… my idol… my senpai…

"Uh… are you feeling alright? Did you hit your head?" She asked while waving one hand in front of my face.

I said nothing.

I fainted.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and my mind went back into consciousness. My head hurt a bit, but it wasn't a big deal.

"Thank god, you awake!" Someone said and I glanced over. It was Bluegirl.

"Bluegirl? What happened? Where am I?" I asked and rubbed my head as I rose myself up from the bed into a sitting position.

"You're at my house, or rather my room. You suddenly fainted and Pretty brought you here along with two others."

My mind went to the purple-haired artist again and I looked over. Next to Bluegirl was her, Pretty. I tried my best not to faint again.

"Are you feeling okay now?" She asked.

"Yes… Thank you." I said embarrassingly and scratched my head.

She chuckled. "It's okay. You gave me a heart attack when you suddenly feel down, you know? I immediately called the others that were near there, which are your friends."

 _Saku, who is this girl? And why you are so crazy for her?!_

Oh, forgot to tell you. This girl is PrettyXTheXArtist from DeviantArt. She draws good MC:SM arts and she's quite famous there. She also has her own fan comic called "POWER". I recognized her voice because I watched her videos on You Tube.

And why I am crazy for her? Because she's so cool! All of her arts and comic are awesome and she herself is awesome too! She's my senpai.

Anyway, back to where we are.

"Hey Pretty. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at your house working on your next comic page? You said you'll finish it by two days, right?" Bluegirl asked.

"I'm getting away from Ryan and his damn phone calls." Pretty mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Ah… I mean, I'm having problem with my computer, or, my file."

"Hmm?"

"My file of my lineart went missing mysteriously, and I swear that I have saved it. This has happened twice! I don't know if my computer is broken."

Bluegirl widened her eyes. "Same here! I found my file for the new page of my comic went missing a few days ago so I drew it again and saved twice to make sure. But just yesterday, it was gone!"

So… this was the reason she kept telling me that she was busy?

Just as I was wondering about it, I heard Unknown and Erin's voice came from outside the room.

" _H… how could you not see it? I'm sure that I_ did _send you my document!"_ The voice of Unknown was heard.

" _Unknown, I told you a thousand times already! I couldn't find it, and I swear to god that I haven't even seen it yet!"_ Erin said with a little annoyance in her voice.

" _Then where does my document go? Oh boy... my new chapter needed to be beta-read quick because the others are eager to see it. Let me check my phone."_

" _I'll check as well."_

They went quiet for a while and Unknown gasped.

" _W-what?! Where is my saved DocX?! I uploaded it and it was right in Doc Manager section a few days ago!"_

" _See? I told you it disappeared, mysteriously!"_

Huh? All of them lost their files and documents? That may seem normal, but… all four of them?! Something seemed suspicious here…

* * *

I sighed and went into my room. It was rather a tough day trying to find out a solution of this mess. There's no way that it's because their computers are broken or something like that. It has to be something else more serious! It has to be!

I sighed again. Let me think about that later, now I had an unfinished chapter to write. I opened my laptop, clicked my 'Fanfiction' folder and searched for my document of the chapter.

…

WHAT THE HECK?! WHERE IS IT?!

Where is the document? I saved it this morning, and now it was gone! GONE! The whole chapter that I spent hours to write was gone! And it wasn't the one that was missing, because my whole folder was empty!

Oh god… Don't say that I'm involved into this situation too…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **If you are confused about the DocX things that Unknown and Erin were talking about, then I'll explain.**

 **DocX is kinda like the normal documents for chapters, but with more security because it's used to send to other users. DocX will only be sent to the person you want. This is very familiar with people that do beta-reading.**

 **But anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and check out PrettyXTheXArtist on DevianatArt, You Tube and Wattpad.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Saku's here. Um… I never do review-answering but I'll try it in this chapter, beside, there are some review I need to answer.**

 **Let's start with a review from Raiden the OC:** _ **Hi! This story is awesome! Grammatical errors aside (i understand english is not your first language so I am going to let that slide, though I can see you're improving) I think that you deserve a 10/10 for this story. I was wondering, can I be a part of this story? I saw you said so in the first chapter, but I want to know if I can still join. I do have an account on this site, if you're wondering. But you cant pm me because I cant get into it. Could you answer me in a Author's Note? Then I could send my OC in over a review if you're still accepting**_ **.**

 **My reply: Well, at first I think I should get some more characters from others, but I've changed my mind about that. So… no, I'm not accepting anymore. Sorry.**

…

 **Ha ha, gotcha!**

 **I'm just kidding. I'm still accepting OCs and I always will until this story is finished. I'm happy when I accept people's OCs though I don't know why XD. So yes, you can send me your OC's info in your review and I'll put him/her in!**

 **And I'm sorry for not answering your first review. My damn brain forgot about reminding me to check my reviews XD! I love cookies! (::)  
**

 **Next, we have TonightsArmy's review:** _ **Not much really happened in this chapter but at least there's some plot progression with a bit of conflict and we got to meet another character. But like I said in one of my previous reviews you need to work on giving your characters a distinguishable personality and give them some more dialogue so they feel unique and interesting.**_

Looking forward to the next chapter.

 **Thank you for your supports and advices. I really appreciate them a lot. I'll try my best.**

 **Next is a review from a guest:** _ **Hello.  
My friend has a YouTube channel on Minecraft. His name is Breazy Gamer. This is his first time doing videos, so can you go online and search his channel? It would mean so much to him if anyone gave positive feedback, commented, liked, or subscribed to him**_.

 **Actually, I would love to. But if you have looked at my profile then you'll know that I don't have a channel on YouTube. Sorry for that, but I wish him luck, views, comments and lots of subscribers! *give both of you cookies***

 **And the last review here is Unknown's:** _ **I get giddy every time I get to open up this story, because I know that it's going to be absolutely beautiful :3**_

 _ **Earliest I've ever been! 27 minutes ago! XD**_

 _ **This story is amazing. A-HEEEEEEEEEM! Announcer time!**_

 _ **Will the writers ever find out what's causing the glitches? Are they even glitches?! Will Saku ever stop fangirling about Pretty!?**_

 _ **Find out next time, on the next chapter of Sakumira Agashi: The Story!**_

 **OMG, 27 minutes?! Congratulation, you have got the record! XD**

 **Thank you for the announcement and for your words on this story too. :)**

 **And no, I'LL NEVER STOP FANGIRLING OVER PRETTY! XDXDXDXD**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The fight with the virus.**

I sighed as I leaned into the sofa. The incident hadn't gone away yet and authors here were having a very hard time because of it. They couldn't save their things on computer like files, data… and I was on of them. It had been 2 weeks since then and more and more people talked and complained about this situation.

I couldn't blame them, though, because I'm seriously annoyed about this too. Most of the things I like are on internet and with this mess, others won't be able to post new things and that kinda sucks. Plus, writing chapters is one of my things too, but now with everything disappears "automatically", what is the point of writing now?

I crossed my arms and legs. Maybe some music would help me feel better. I grabbed my music player and plugged in the earphones. I closed my eyes as the tune of "Eternal World" sung by Hatsune Miku rang in my ears.

…

No! I can't pretend that I don't know anything! I have to do something about this! I have to! But… how?

Let me turn on my television and listen to the news today. Maybe I can get some useful information. When I turned my television, the new had just begun.

 _Welcome back to today's news._

 _Recently, there is an incident about people can't save their files and data on their computers. This quickly becomes a difficult situation and has been talked everywhere._

 _According the computer programmers, this is caused by a strange and unknown virus. This virus is powerful enough to spread to place to place within seconds and it could destroy and delete computer's data very quickly. With it in computers, users can't save files like we all know, and all their saved files from before could disappear within a few days._

 _Apparently, according to our reporters, this virus has already spread across FanFiction, FictionPress, Wattpad and DeviantArt. Its next targets may be YouTube, Tumblr, Instagram, Facebook and possibly other cities. At the moment, the programmers are finding a way to deactivate this virus._

 _If you know any information about this, phone us at the numbers below. Thank you for all your helps._

I turned off the television. This virus sure is dangerous! I can't let it go on like this, ever!

I took a deep breath. Calm down, Saku. You wouldn't be able to think of anything if you're afraid.

Hmm… let me think about this…

…

Wait a minute… It may be the dark influence! It must be them! If it wasn't because of them then who would cause this to everyone, at the same time?! If it wasn't them then how could it spread out with such an impossible speed! Yes, it must be them!

I have to find it and teach it a lesson.

* * *

I walked along the street while looking down the ground with an unsure feeling. I have to destroy this virus, but I was not sure if I could defeat it. What if it is too strong? What if I can't defeat it in time before it erases the world? What if-

No! Saku! You're The Magic Artist! You're powerful and magical! You have to pull this together! You can do it! You c-

" _Ha ha… power… I can smell power…"_ A low and creepy voice came from nowhere snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked around, but found no one.

"W… who's there?!" I said with fear in me.

" _Power… Power… I can smell it…"_

This voice was creeping me out. "Show yourself! No need to hide anymore."

Immediately, a dark smoke came from a broken computer thrown in the garbage dump. Two dots on it, that I consumed were its eyes, were glowing a dark and crimson red. It laughed creepily and evilly.

" _Power… I'm in a lack of power for so long… I need it… I want it…I can sense it in you… Give it to me!"_

I took a step back. "My power? Just dream on in that broken computer of yours! You virus has been troubling us for so long! Just go away!"

It chuckled. _"Why don't you know how to feel sorry for the ones that in the lack of supplies? Give it to me, now!"_

Without my reply, it dashed over me and I dodged to the side. It flew to the top and lowered itself down, but I rolled over and stood up quickly.

" _Come on little girl. Children have to obey the older ones. You know that, don't you?"_

"Let's see who the little one is."

I looked around to make sure there was no one here. Luckily, it was nearly midnight so no one was around. I took out my pen and granted.

"Magic pen, magic pen, I, your master, command you to express your power before my eyes." I held my pen up above my head. "Transform!"

The lights went around me and I turned into my other form. I pointed my finger at the virus.

"I'm The Magic Artist and with that, I'll show you what justice is!"

It chuckled again. _"Ha ha, you don't know how to learn your lesson, do you? Come on everyone, let's defeat this little girl."_

I'm confused a bit, but then my eyes widened when a lot of others virus came to us and they merged into one. Now, the virus was way huger than before.

This is not good.

It dashed to me again, but once again, I managed to dodge. Some virus separated them self out the group and attack me from behind and the sides, I jumped up but one flew up to me. I quickly drew a seal and stopped it from hitting me.

I landed on the ground and looked at it. It still had its evil smile.

" _Still there? My my, let's see how you will take this!"_

It separated itself into many virus and each dashed to me continuously. My seal wouldn't last long and I started to get tired because of how fast they were. Once it was over, it merged into one again. But this time, without a warning, it wrapped itself around me and trapped me inside it. I screamed and tried to break free. But it kept tightened itself and started to devour me.

" _Join us."_

" _Yeah, it's fun."_

" _Become one of US! Ha ha ha!"_

It laughed while I tried to struggle. Am I going to be ended like this? No, I couldn't give up right now! Or… could I?

Wait a minute, let me try to teleport with my pen. I watched some cartoons when I was younger and some of the characters once teleported by wrapping their power around themselves. Let me try it!

I took a deep breath and started drawing around myself. I continued to draw as fast as I could and soon, my body was wrapped by the flowing purple ink. Suddenly, I found myself out from the virus. It worked! Yes!

" _Huh?! How could you…?"_

I placed my hands on my hips. "See? Who is more powerful now?"

It chuckled again. _"Very impressive. But our battle isn't finished yet."_

I continued to struggle against it. How am I going to end this virus?! It isn't even human!

…

Hey! I got an idea! It isn't human, but it takes away files and data, so they were files and data too because they are filled with them! And files and data are normally deleted my clicking delete on the keyboard!

I know what to do!

"Hey!" I said out loud while creating a light and let it flew over to distract the virus, and it worked. It looked to the side and using the chance, I quickly rush to it. I dashed from sides to sides in a rectangular order around it while drawing with my pen to create purple lines. When it had realized, I had made a rectangular box and trapped it inside with only a transparent square on one side of the box for it to look outside. Yep, it was trapped inside a giant computer-like box.

Can you guess what I was doing?

" _H-hey! What have you done, you cheater?!"_

I smirked at its confusion. I drew out a flat rectangular pad outside attached to the "computer" with some small keypads on it. I did it slowly so that it could see what I was doing. Its eyes widened in fear and yelled at me.

" _What are you doing?! Don't you dare…!"_

I said nothing while continued to draw. I drew out the final keypad with the word "delete" on it. I looked at it daringly while keeping my smirk on. I slowly lowered my finger down the keypad; I enjoyed its frustration as it was screaming from inside while banging on the screen.

" _Stop, you little bitch! Stop right now!"_

"Rude one gets to be punished. Bye bye!" I said and press "delete". It screamed out loud.

" _Curse you, Magic Artist!"_

It faded away and the "computer" disappeared after it. I sighed in relief.

"Phew… I did it… I couldn't believe it though. Let me walk ho- I mean, teleport home."

I smiled and teleported away. But instead of my house, I found myself was beside the river. I said in surprise.

"Huh? I didn't mean to teleport he-"

My words were cut off when something stopped me.

I felt my mind went blank.

I couldn't do anything.

My legs walked forward themselves.

My feet touched the water.

The water reflexes my blank eyes with no white in them.

The water soaked my body.

I felt myself sank deep down the water.

Before I could realize it, I was choking.

My vision went black.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun dun!**

… **Um, just want to tell Unknown that there'll be a surprise (to me) for him in the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I have found another favorite thing to do: answering reviews! Why? Well, when I answered reviews last time, I found it very fun to do! Honestly, now I'll start doing it in every chapter! XD**

 **Okay, first with TonightsArmy's review:** _ **Great chapter! I appreciate that you're making the conscious effort to improve your skills and it really shows. I wonder what's going to happen to Saku after that scene with the river?**_

 _ **BTW, a few more things I wanted to bring up. I would recommend trying to put an A/N at the beginning of every chapter, it makes it much more enjoyable and is a nice interaction between the writer and their readers. Also in later chapters, I think it would be great if you changed the POV from Saku to other main characters so we develop other main characters more and see their perspective on things (that is if you have any other characters that you consider to be main characters).**_

 **Thanks for your words TonightsArmy, I appreciate it. Your question will be answered in this chapter, so continue for it :).**

 **About your request, you recommend me just right in time because like I said above, I'll put A/N in every chapter from now on. And about changing POV to other characters, I don't think I'll do it because as you can know, the other characters are mainly OCs from others, so I don't know if I'll characterize their characters correctly. But I think I'll do it to some of my other OCs.**

 **Next, we have Kitty's review:** _ **Hoi! I'm kitty, a random guest. I was wondering if the next chapter could be more about the characters ((P.S I'm a friend Of Molesadolls :3 HOI MOLESADOLLS IF UR READING))  
~Love Kitty the random guest**_

 **HOI MOLESADOLLS! XD**

 **Wow, I didn't expect a friend of hers here, but it's pleased to meet ya :).**

 **About your question… Well, like I said in TonightsArmys's review, I won't do it unless it's my OCs.**

 **Um… I think it's all I have to say to you. But nice to meet you anyway.**

 **The next review is from Unknown:** _ **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN**_

 _ **5 hours, my bad, I was with family XD**_

 _ **"Curse you, Magic Artiiiiiiiiist!"**_  
 _ **So cheesy, yet so beautiful.**_

 _ **A-HEEEEEEEEEM! Announcer time!**_

 _ **What has happened to our Magic Artist? Will anyone ever find her?! And, if not, who will ever defeat the virus!?**_

 _ **Tune in next time to find out!**_

 **Um, I don't remember putting so much "i" in that, but… whatever XD.**

 **Once again, thank you for your words and announcement. It's okay for that 5 hours, it's just that… you don't have the record anymore XDXDXD.**

 **Last is the review from Raiden the OC:** _ **Saku, it's okay for not replying to my first review. I forgot I sent that one, thats why I sent the other one '. Oh and I got into my account on my phone so you can pm me if you want. But since i'm here, let me send my OC in. (::)  
Name: Raiden  
Age: 19 (not how old I am but...anyway)  
Appearance: He has medium length black hair thats slightly spiky and falls to his right side. He occasionally runs his hands through his hair to keep it that way. His eyes are an electric blue, his skin tone is slightly tanned. He wears a cyan t-shirt with a wolf on the front, a denim jacket over that and a black tracksuit pants with a white stripe down the left side. He wears black sneakers with light blue detailing.  
Personality: slightly insane genius. He is damn smart, but he does weird and random stuff. Like he'll skip instead of walking.  
Well, Saku here you go! If you need anything else about Raiden, just pm me ;) I can get into my account now!**_

 **I'm glad that you can get into your account now :D. Very interesting character indeed, I promise I won't make you disappoint.**

 **Well, that's all the reviews for this chapter, if you want more of these then send in your review for more!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The end of the old and the beginning of the new. (And Erin the mermaid?)**

I slowly opened my eyes as my vision became clearer. My head ached for some reason and I rubbed my eyes. Huh? Why was my body so wet? And why I was lying on the ground?

"Thank goodness, you're awake!"

A familiar came from my right and I looked over to see Erin was sitting next to me, her face filled with worry. She quickly came closer to me and helped me get up as I slowly raised myself from the ground. She slightly shook my shoulders.

"Are feeling alright?! Do you feel good?!"

"Uh… My head aches, but I'm fine Erin. What makes you so worry?"

She shook me faster. "Oh my god! Thank god! Don't ever end your sweet lifu again just for the lack of internet!"

My eyes widened. What was she talking about? "What do you mean?"

She finally stopped shaking me and I tried to gain balance back. "Don't you remember?! You were killing yourself by sinking down the river, FREELY and MOVELESSLY! I brought you up here as soon as I found you! If I didn't come in time then you will be DEAD by NOW!"

Uh… what did she mea-

Oh yeah, I remembered. After defeating the virus, I teleported home but soon found myself at the river. I was going to questioned myself when suddenly… I lost control and then my mind went blank.

So I committed suicide when that happened?!

"It… it wasn't myself doing it Erin! I swear to god!" I said trying to clear things up. "I was tele- I mean, walking along the river when suddenly I lost control of myself and then I didn't even know what was happening back then."

She raised an eyebrow at me, but her confused face soon turned into a smile. "Well, if that's true then phew, everything's alright now."

Hmm… Now, I had a chance to look at her. She looked different. She still had her white hair, black eyes, black strapless top and white fabric hung on her shoulders, but her face had pinkish red lines on the sides of it. Her skin from her neck down was covered by pinkish red lines. Also, she had fins on the sides of her arms and her legs were replaced by a lion fish-liked mermaid tail with the same color as the lines on her face.

…

Wait! Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait! Hold the fuck there! _Mermaid tail?!_

"E-Erin?!" I said surprisingly. "Is that you?!"

She looked at me confusingly, but soon understood about what I was talking about. She chuckled. "Oppsy, forgot to change back to my human form."

"Erin, is that really _you?!_ "

"I sorry for hiding from all of you but… I'm a lion fish mermaid."

"A mermaid!?"

"Yes, I'm a mermaid that lives down this river. When I go up here I change into my human form."

"But-"

She quickly quieted me by putting a finger on my lips. She smiled. "Don't tell anyone, especially Unknown, promise? The little boy will probably faint of he finds out."

I nodded without knowing why. "Uh… okay."

"Good. I have to go now, bye Saku!"

Without any word more, she dived into the river. I just sat there confusingly, not knowing what just happened. But my wet clothes quickly reminded me to come back to reality.

"Urg… I need to change my clothes first…" I stood up and went back home.

While I was getting up, I heard something cracked and I quickly glanced over. I saw a broken tree branch on the ground, but I saw no one.

This sent shiver down my spine and I quickly ran home.

* * *

 _A day later…_

I was at my kitchen preparing some drinks. I invited my friends over and they were going to com here some times soon.

The doorbell rang and I quickly rushed over to open it. I opened the door and saw Bluegirl, Molesadollsa, Unknown and someone else that I didn't regconize.

"Heya Saku!" Bluegirl smiled and waved at me.

"Hi everyone! Glad that you're all here!" I greeted them.

Bluegirl brought the other girl closer to her. "Saku, this is my friend, Gamerwhogames. Gamer, this is Sakumira."

"Hello Sakumira. I'm Gamerwhogames but you can call me Gamer for short." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Gamerwhogames. I'm Sakumira Agashi, but just call me Saku."

I could tell Gamer is a very fashionable person. She has tan skin, green eyes and brown chocolate hair that is tied into a ponytail; her bang is swept to the sided of her forehead. She wears a long-sleeved blue jean jacket with white and light blue trim; underneath it is a white with light blue striped shirt. A brown wrapped around her waist and she wears light blue jean shorts and blue and white shoes to match.

"Come in! I made some smoothies for you guys!" I stepped aside and let them in.

"So what are we going to do first? I'm excited!" Molesadolls said excitingly.

"How about we play '20 questions' first?" I suggested, but Bluegirl took out a checker board.

"Let's play it later. I just brought a checker board so let's play chess!"

"Yeah! I like chess!" Gamer said happily.

"Let's see who can beat up this champion!" Said Unknown.

While they were laying out the game, I gulped nervously. Why? Because…

I'm terrible at these games!

* * *

"I win again!" Unknown said and raised his hands up above his head.

"Wow, you're really good at these g-" Bluegirl was cut off when she saw me placing one hand on my face while the other rested its elbow on my knee. "Uh… are you okay Sakumira?"

"I'm fine…" I said awkwardly. Honestly, I felt terribly tired right now. I had lost for almost ten times already and I could feel my head was demanding me to give it some pills.

"Let's stop for now. How about we watch TV? I heard that there's a very good new is on today."

"Good idea. I'll go get the smoothie sand we can watch TV together!" I said and rushed to the kitchen. When I came back with a tray of smoothies, my friends had already sat down the sofa with the TV on. Bluegirl moved to the side signaling me to sit down next to her, I sat down and placed the tray on the table in front of the sofa. The new had just begun and I could clearly see a happy expression on the reporter's face. He started excitingly.

 _Greeting ladies and gentlemen! We have an exciting new: The virus has gone away! People discovered this when they found their files and data have returned to their computers. This is a miracle, right?_

Gamer clasped her hands together. "Oh goodie! The virus is gone now!"

"Yeah! I don't know who did this but… I'm happy as well! Now I'll be able to save files."

While they were commenting on it, I smiled satisfied. They didn't know that I was the one who did this, but I was happy in any way. This is for my own good as well because won't be sitting boringly on the chair anymore. So… yay!

 _We don't know who did this. However…_

Hearing this, I thought while sweating nervously. 'Uh oh. A 'however' after a good new never sounds good.'

Unknown rubbed his chin. "Hmmm… I'm curious."

 _We have a person who witnesses everything! Please welcome Allison Sheri Shuma!_

'I freaking knew it.' I slapped my hand to my face, good thing that my friends didn't notice my nervous face.

From the right of the screen, a grown woman stepped in. Guess what… that was the woman I saved in my first rescue! She has emerald-green eyes and pale skin. She smiled while fixing her pink bang, her waist-length black hair swinging as she walked. She wore a strapless reddish pink top underneath a navy blue vest with a navy blue bracelet on each wrist. She also wore green shorts and black combat boots. The camera zoomed in when she reached the reporter.

 _Nice to meet you miss Allison. Say hello to the audiences._ The reporter said happily.

 _Hello, I'm Allison Sheri Shuma._

 _So you're the one that witnessed the hero, right?_

 _Yes. Truthfully, she is also the one that has saved me once. So I'm happy to see her again, but sadly she didn't see me that night._

 _Can you tell everyone what you saw?_

 _Of course! I took a video with my phone._

'Oh god… why Allison?' I sighed while kepping my hand on my face.

"Oh! I'm excited to see the hero!" Bluegirl beamed excitingly.

The screen showed the video of me fighting with the virus. I can't believe that she videoed the whole scene! And I didn't know a thing that she was there! The video soon ended and the screen went back to them.

 _Wow, that was very interesting. Thank you very much for taking your time, miss Allison._

 _No problem. I'm happy to show the brave hero that saved my last time._

Allison walked out.

 _Thank you for watching out new. We're expecting some more about this female hero._

The reporter said the goodbye and the new ended. None of my friends said anything until Unknown spoke up.

"That. Was. Awesome!" He nearly shouted.

"Yeah, I agree!" Molesadolls and Gamer said at the same time.

"Yes, she really is but…" Bluegirl rubbed her chin and looked over me. "That Magic Artist looks kinda like you, Saku."

I jumped and said while sweating. "Huh? Me?! Oh no no! You must be… um… wrong about that! Ah ha ha ha…!"

I laughed awkwardly.

* * *

 _Third person's POV._

"Huh! You said this plan will be perfect! Then why do you fail?! Explain Herobrine!" A man sitting on the throne said angrily.

A man with white glowing eyes said while kneeling down in front of him. _"I'm so sorry, master. I was so near to kill that Magic Artist when her stupid mermaid friend saved her!"_

The man managed to push down his anger. "You are forgiven this time. But be more careful with you plan next time!"

" _Yes, master."_

* * *

Meanwhile, a teenage boy shut down his TV and crossed his arms. He had just watched the new. He said while putting a finger over his lips.

"So… I'm not the only who have power for _justice,_ huh?"

* * *

 **Surprised, Unknown? Your beta reader is a mermaid!**

 **...**

 **Not in real life, of course. XD**

 **In case you don't know, Allison is DazDumpling's OC. Go check her out. And also, thank you Gamerwhogames for letting me use her OC.**

 **And what did that teenager mean? And what really is he?! Find out in the later chapter! I can only tell you that he is TonightsArmy's OC.**

 _ **Just tell us who he is already!**_

 **Sorry but… no spoiler! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Saku's back!**

…

 **Um, let's start anyway, since there's nothing else to talk about XD**

 **First is the review from TonightsArmy:** _ **Nice chapter. It was good to see the aftermath of the fight and everyone's reactions instead the usually "then everything went back to normal". Also, the whole thing with Erin being a mermaid is kinda strange but at least it adds more to her character, which is good. About the A/N, I understand your decision to not change the POV to other main characters, it can be hard to get characterize them right especially when they're someone else's OC.**_

 _ **But anyway, really looking forward to the next chapter and seeing my OC. XD**_

 **Thank you for understanding. I felt kinda bad for not doing it for you, though :(**

 **And I'm glad that you like the ideas. At first, I didn't plan to put the reactions in, but it popped out suddenly and I decided to add it as something funny.**

 **Why Erin's the mermaid? Well, I didn't expect this too. When I asked her for permission to use her OC in her profile, she said I could use it and that her character is a mermaid. I was like "Holy shitu! O_o", but I like it. I like mermaids anyway :D**

 **You're gonna see your OC soon! :)**

 **Next are three reviews from BlueGirlAwesome:** _ **Holy crap ! Hahahaha ! xD I almost scared the hell out when those two shouted the surprise... SH*T xD that part is my favorite. Sorry seriously X,D**_

 **I kinda sorry for doing it to you… Just kidding, I regret nothing! But glad that you enjoy it anyway :D**

 _ **Oh I remember her is Pretty the princess xD Yeah I just know her because she's almost famous when I didn't know she really was xD and also she's not my favorite but she's awesome :3**_

 **I totally agree. Pretty-senpai is AWESOME! XDXDXD**

 _ **Ah... You added Gamerwhogames great xD To be honest, Gamerwhogames is my first friend I met in Fanfiction, next my second friend is Molesadolls and the last is you :3**_

 _ **Also, nice chapter you wrote. I can't wait for the next chapter to read xD**_

 **It's nice to know that. And to be honest, you're my first friend here on FanFiction!**

 **Last is a review from Unknown:** _ **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN**_

 _ **That's a thing now XD**_

 _ **Saku plz**_  
 _ **I'm not a girl**_  
 _ **""I win again!" Unknown said and raised her arms up above her head."**_  
 _ **I know I'm the only guy, and I make this mistake, too. Which is why I'm not blamin' ya :3**_  
 _ **I'm just no girl XD**_

 _ **Yee, I'm actually good at chess in real life XD**_  
 _ **I'm quite fond of brain puzzles and logic tricks.**_

 _ **A-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!**_

 _ **Announcer time, the other thing now!**_

 _ **Will Unknown ever find out what his beta-reader is? Will anyone clue in as to who the Magic Artist is?! And what is Herobrine doing in this story!?**_

 _ **Oh, wait, it's Minecraft.**_

 _ **Tune in next time anyways to find out what this little myth is up to!**_

 **Holy crap! Fuck! So sorry for that Unknown! I fixed it. Sorry but… seriously X'D.**

 **Wow, I'm impressed that you're good at those kinds of games. You must be smart.**

 **And… you should really be a reporter for all of these announcements XD! Don't worry about you are the only guy here, because new guys are going to appear here in this chapter.**

 **That's all for now. Leave your reviews if you want more.**

 **And for now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A new love arrives with a new trouble awaits (part I)**

Ah… it was another beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, butterflies were flying around the pretty flowers, and my annoying alarm clocking was ringing loudly.

Yes, I had just awoken.

I pushed the button and shut it off. I yawned and looked at it, it was almost 7 AM. Good, I wasn't late. Today Unknown and I were going to go out for a walk in the morning, he probably would introduce for me some new friends. I slipped on my slippers and got up from my bed. I go ready and went down the kitchen. Hmm… nothing nice to eat this morning, I guess.

Oh, I spoke too soon. There was some jam and some sandwiches, my favorite.

When I was done eating, I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. I glanced up at the clock and checked the time. It was 7:20 AM and my walk with him started at 7:40. So I still had time.

Or did I?

I looked over the note I put on the fridge and saw one said _Morning walk with Unknown at 7:15._

Holy mother FUCKER! I was late again! I better go because I don't want anyone to wait for me! I quickly ran out of my home and remember to lock the door, of course.

As I was running, I couldn't keep myself from looking up at the sky. The sky was so clear and blue that-

"Ouch!" I yelped when I bumped into someone… again.

Urg…! I should _really_ check myself up some times! I keep bumping into people!

"Hey! Watch your step!" The person said and I quickly bowed down with my hands in the front.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay…" He groaned. "But be careful next time. Alright?!"

Before he walked away, I had a chance to look at him. He is slightly taller than me with dark red and messy hair. He has bright yellow that seems unusual to me, but they match his pale skin. His eyebrows were slightly frowned, probably because he wasn't in good mood. He wears white t-shirt underneath a dark green jacket, black jeans, black shoes and black beanie. In his hands were some shopping bags, he must be heading home after done shopping.

Ah crap! Why did I get distract by this?! I needed to go!

* * *

"Ehey! I caught another one!" Unknown said while looking at his victory in his phone.

"Oh please… I just caught three!" A man said proudly and Unknown pouted. Right then, he looked over me while I was running toward them. I stopped once I reached them and I panted.

"Sorry, I'm late!" I said.

"It's okay Saku. You aren't late for too long, though. But anyway, let me introduce you someone." He stepped aside. "Saku, this is Raiden. Raiden, this is Sakumira Agashi, my friend."

"Hello Sakumira, I'm Raiden." Raiden said. He is rather tall with medium-length black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. His skin is slightly tanned. He wears a cyan t-shirt with a wolf on the front; it's worn underneath a denim jacket. He wears tracksuit pants with white stripe down the left side and black sneakers with light blue details.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Raiden. I'm Sakumira Agshi, but just call me Saku for short."

"Oh no, just call me Raiden is fine."

I looked over Unknown. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Oh, we're catching some pokemons!" He said excitedly and I raised an eyesbrow at him. Pokemons? Aren't they in ani-

Oh yeah, I forgot about Pokemon GO.

"We have caught a lot of them! But let's stop for our walk." He was going to put his phone in his pocket, but I stopped him.

"You guys can catch some more. I'll wait. I'm curious about how to catch them anyway."

"Great! I'll show you!"

"Let's go there then! There must be some more pokemons!" Raiden ran to the spot he pointed and we walked behind him.

"He's an adult, but he seems kinda childish." I said.

"Yeah. And honestly, he's smart as shit! He could solve the hardest question in the entire universe!"

"Wow."

"It's just that… he's kinda weird."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

" _That_ is an example." Unknown pointed a finger at Raiden and that was when I realized he was skipping… instead of walking. We both sweated awkwardly.

"Ah… I see." I said awkwardly as well.

We caught up to him, Unknown and Raiden started to catch some more Pokemons. They seemed very into it and I couldn't blame them, though. Pokemon GO is getting popular these days and I know Unknown loves games. I'm not a really a fan of Pokemon myself, but I think I'll try it out some times soon. It seems fun.

Suddenly, Unknown spoke up. "Oh, we forgot Oliver, didn't we?"

Hearing this, Raiden stopped playing for a while and eventually said. "Ah! Yes we did! Today we are going to get this dude to go out, and I'm not risking this chance!"

"I'm going to call him to go over. Do you remember our plan?" Unknown exit the game and went to the phone addresses section on his phone. Raiden raised his thumb up and grinned.

"Still remember as clear as yesterday!"

"Alright then!" Unknown put his phone to his ear and we waited for a while. After a few seconds, I knew that person picked up when Unknown smiled.

"Oh hey Oliver! Wanna go out and catch som-"

" _I told you Unknown!"_ That person said quite loudly. _"I'm not going out for those STUPID THINGS YOU HAVE!"_

Hm… why do this voice sound familiar?... Oh! It's the voice of the boy I ran into a few hours ago! So Unknown knows him?

"But you love games, especially Pokemon GO, don't ya? We're playing it right now, wanna join us?"

Seemed like that Unknown had hit his week spot, that boy stayed silent for a while. But eventually, he replied with an annoyed voice.

" _Nice try, but I'm not falling for that."_

"Aw come on! If you don't come here, you'll miss a lot of Pokemons!" Raiden spoke up and Unknown grinned.

"Yeah, Raiden's right. We have run into… about 20 pokemons already! You don't want to miss this much Pokemons, do you?"

Unknown hit his week spot again.

"That's actually a lie to lure him out. We actually just ran into 9 Pokemons." Raiden whispered into my ear.

"So… what do you say Oliver? You're coming or nah?" Unknown spoke up first after a few seconds of silence.

" _Urg… Just kick my ass already…"_ Oliver groaned.

"Well?" Unknown's grin widened.

" _Sorry, but… the answer is no. I can catch some in my house. Bye."_ He hung up before Unknown could say anything else. He looked at his phone and sighed.

"Plan failed again."

"Why is this guy so difficult?" Raiden questioned himself and I asked.

"Um… who is this?"

"Oh, he's Oliver Black. He's kind of handsome himself, but he always stays locked in his house and very rarely goes out, except for when he goes shopping."

Hm… why do I feel odd about something here?

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, you must be noticing that I'm updating this story very often, right? I don't know why, I just know that my mind keeps telling me to do it. XD**

 **Okay, let's start answering some reviews.**

 **First is a review from Unknown:** _ **DUN.  
DUN.  
DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.**_

 _ **Pokeymans! Yey!**_  
 _ **I love Pokemon Go! It's a legit fun (yet broken sometimes) game.**_

 _ **Mind tricks :3**_  
 _ **Yep, I can do some of those, though very minor. I also excel in making people quite mad :3**_  
 _ **:3**_

 _ **A-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!**_

 _ **Will Saku ever meet this "Oliver"? Will anyone find out why Raiden...skips...? And will Saku ever find out what feels odd to her!?**_

 _ **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART! But, until then...**_  
 _ **...to be continued...**_

 **Um… I think you mean "Pokeymen" by "Pokeymans", but whatever XD. And I can see you are an expert in making people mad.**

 **That's all I have to say.**

 **Next is TonightsArmy's review:** _ **Good chapter. I really like how you've portrayed my OC as an asshole, I find it entertaining. Also, I find it funny how you introduce most characters by having them Saku bump into them.**_

 _ **I'm really excited for the next chapter. XD**_

 **Yeah, I thought making your OC like that would be a little funny too, so I did it. And the reason Saku keeps bumping into people because as you have known, she's a clumsy person, just like her creator XDXD!**

 **The next one is from Raiden the OC:** _ **FINALLY SOMEBODY UNDERSTANDS MY CONCEPT OF RAIDEN! Childish, but smart as SHIT! FRIKKEN YEEEAAAHHH! Oops...got a bit carried away. Who could this...unkown friend of Unkown, ( unkown really only to Saku, but not unkown to Raiden and Unkown,) be? Confused yet? Anyway, Saku, this chapter was amazingly awesome. But you just need to check some of your word usage. Excitedly, not excitingly.**_

 **FRIKKEN YEEEAAAHHH THAT YOU LIKE IT! Um… a little carried away, just like you XD. I just put the childish personality in for no reason and I didn't expect that your character really is childish! But glad that you like it anyway :).**

 **Thank you for pointing out the mistake, I fixed it. And I'm trying my best to improve my English.**

 **Next is a review of TechGamer5:** _ **Ok, this is a really good story! I'm going to make sure that I don't miss a chapter of it! Is it ok that I submit an OC? Also if I can submit one, is she allowed to have powers? (wellit'snotexactlysuperpowersitistechnologycombinedwithmagic)**_

 **Thank you for your compliment, really appreciate it :3. And OCs ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! YOU GUYS KNOW YOU DON'T NEED TO ASK! XDXDXD. JUST SEND IN HER INFO AND THEN BOOM, SHE'S IN THIS STORY! XD**

 ***cough* Ha ha, sorry. I'm just too happy that there will be another character in here. And yes, she can have power as well. Also, those words in the bracket took me like about 5 minutes to understand X'D.**

 **The next one is from Molesadolls** _:_ _ **Awesome story saku!  
And Hoi kitty!**_

 **Thanks Molesadolls.**

…

 **That's all I have to say XD.**

 **And the last one is from:** _**Love it :3  
When I read the start I was like "Is this Undertale"**_

 **Yeah, I accidentally made it like Undertale without realizing.**

 **That's all for the reviews-answering. And for now, enjoy!**

 **(By the way, I notice I'm using too much "XD")**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A new love arrives with a new trouble awaits (part II)**

In an afternoon, I, Unknown and Raiden walked along the sidewalk while chatting about stuff. We had been walking for about 10 minutes and we were heading to the sport ground. I'm not really interested in sports, but I want to give it a try today. Beside, Unknown and Raiden said that volleyball players will be there today with their captain, who is pretty famous for his skill and charm. I heard that since he joined and became captain, the team rarely loses. And according to some girls, he's a real charmer.

Hey! I was going there for the sport, not for that handsome captain. Okay?! I never really pay much attention to boys, so I think that is the reason why I'm still single.

But anyway, as we were walking, we smelled a delicious and sweet scent coming from a bakery. Raiden looked at it and turned to us.

"Hey, wanna grab some treats? Watching sport while biting on something sweet is great, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I like sweet!" I said.

"Let's go then. The practice isn't starting in about 2 more hours." Unknown said and we went into the bakery. I like sweet but I don't eat them very often because I don't want to be fat, of course. We looked for a while and we all decided to buy some macaroon. As we were waiting for the shop keeper to pack up our sweet, the bell rang and came in another person. I looked over that person and my eyes widened.

Messy red hair, yellow eyes, green jacket, black jeans, black shoes…

Oh god.

"Oh hey Oliver!" Unknown beamed excitedly. "Didn't expect you here!"

"Oh great, you two again." He groaned. He looked over me and kept his stare on me for a while. "We have met, right?"

Unable to hold back the strange feeling inside me, I yelped loudly. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

"Oh, so that's how you two met her?" Oliver said while walking beside Unknown. I was walking quietly and uncomfortably with the pack of macaroon in my hands. Why does he seem so mysterious and… dangerous? Or is it just me who feel that way?

"Yeah." Unknown replied. "And you two met just yesterday, like you said?"

"Yes, she bumped into me. It wasn't a big deal, but I wasn't in a good mood so I was a little angry at her."

"It's okay." I said. "But nice to meet you Mr. Oliver Black."

"Nice to meet you too, Sakumira. But don't call me 'mister', I'm just 15, you know."

"Oh, sorry."

His voice is so cold that it made me shiver.

"But anyway, are we near the sport ground ye-"

"BOO!"

"AHH!" I yelped loudly due to the sudden voice coming from nowhere. I turned around and saw Bluegirl was laughing.

"Ha ha! Finally, I have my revenge!"

"Bluegirl?! Do have any idea that it scares my soul out of my body?!"

"Yeah, I do! Because I was once surprised by you and Molesadolls, remember? Now I have got my revenge on that!" She said and continued to laugh.

"You can stop laughing now." I pouted and crossed my arms in front of my chest. She managed to stop laughing and she wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes.

Oh, she was wearing a different outfit with her waist-length hair down and without her headset and the flower on her head. She was wearing a short-sleeved yellowish shirt with green trim. She also wore a matching green skirt, white socks and black shoes that looked like mine. She had a backpack hung on her shoulders.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, school just ended and I'm heading to the sport ground. Molesadolls and I are going to watch a practice day of a volleyball team."

"So that's why you're still in your uniform?"

"Yes."

"You look cute in this outfit."

She smiled. "Thanks. But hey, since we're going to the same place, why don't we walk together there with your friends?"

"Good idea." I said.

"Let's go then!" Said Raiden. "We don't wanna miss the training!"

* * *

As we reached the sport ground, Molesadolls was already there. She waved at us. "Hey Bluegirl! Hey Saku too!"

"Hi Molesadolls!" We both said. We could have watched the training right away, but I needed to introduce my Unknown, Raiden and Oliver to my friends too. After that, we watched the training, it was almost started. Suddenly, I heard a girlish high-pitch voice.

"Oh! Saku the nerd is here too?"

I glanced over and saw Angelica. Urg… not her again…

Angelica is a daughter of a pretty rich family. She has chocolate brown hair that is tied into high ponytail by a pinkish bow with two matching tails hanging freely down and green eyes. She has fair skin. She was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with golden trim on the collar and down along the middle of her chest, also she had a girly schoolgirl thigh-length pink skirt. There was a purple rose at her left chest. Her shoes were purple and her kogal-style knee-length socks were white.

Angelica is a ballerina and a real annoying deal to me. Believe me, she's nice, but she teases people so much, especially me, that makes her annoying and a little mean. She calls me "nerd" because I always attach to anime, books, comics, computer and also because of my glasses that she considers as "unfashionable".

"What are you doing here Angelica?" I asked, annoyed.

"To watch Dashel-kun, of course! I never forget him, the captain of the volleyball team!" She said fangirlingly. Oh, I forgot to tell you that she's always interested in handsome guys.

I rolled my eyes and waited for the practicing. It was time, eventually, and volleyball players came to the ground. We sat down the bench and ate some macaroon that we just bought a while ago. The team played very well, no wonder that they win so much.

After about half an hour, the team took a break. We also chatted together too. Suddenly, Angelica ran in a high speed along with some other girls. They all shouted quite aloudly.

"Dashel-kun!"

"My dream man!"

"Can I have your sighnature? Pleaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee!"

"Are you tired? Are you hungry? Do you need anything? I'll always be ready to help you at anytimes!"

I looked at the group while shaking my heads. Yeah, I see this scene a lot in anime and manga, but seeing this in real life makes me sweat quite awkwardly. Girls in every age will always run after boys, that's a fact. But I'm curious about the captain, I want to take a look at him though. But I knew I had to wait for a while.

"Alright ladies." A voice of a male said. "Just step aside and I'll give you signature and answer every question you have."

Soon enough, some girls started leaving and I could finally see his face.

He's tall with golden blond hair and fair skin that matches it. He has sparkle eyes that have the color of the most beautiful violet. He was wearing a necklace that has a small volleyball-like round ball as a decoration. His sleeveless red top has the number "01" on it. It's tucked in matching knee-length shorts, which reveal the lace tied at the belt. There are two thin white lines on each side of the shorts. He also wore white sneakers with red details.

Wow… the captain's really handsome like they said. No wonder the girls go crazy over him. I felt my cheeks went a little hot.

Wait…! My cheeks were hot?! No! I'm not saying that I like him! There's no fucking way that I like him at the very first sight! I just… um… uh…

Urg…

"Are you okay Saku?" Bluegirl's question made me jump. "Are you having a fever? Your face is a little red."

"R-Red? Ah no no no! My face isn't red! You must have… uh… mistaken! Ah ha ha!..."

I replied and laughed awkwardly at the same time. My eyes went on that captain named Dashel themselves, and I couldn't stop them from doing that.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, you know what… it's your fault that I keep updating! Your reviews keep making me want to write more! XD**

 **Ha ha, just kidding. I appreciate them a lot, actually. And I have got 32 reviews already, holt shit! Thank you for all of your support. By the way, exams are driving me crazy recently. I was supposed to update a few days ago, but I couldn't due to the lack of free time!**

 **Anyway, let's start answering reviews!**

 **Okay, first with Unknown's review:** _ **This one isn't even a "dun dun dun", because I don't think anyone didn't see that coming XD**_

 _ **Another epic chapter!**_

 _ **My shortest review? Maybe!**_

 _ **Until next time, ciao!**_

 **Yeah, I guess this is your shortest review for this story, and the review without "dun dun dun" too XD. That last chapter was kind of epic, but maybe this chapter will be more epic!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Oh wait, I'm already here, so why bother saying that? XD**

 **Next is a review from TechGamer5:** _ **Awesome and Yay!  
Name: TechGamer5 (Tech for short)  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: straight black hair tied in a ponytail, Brown eyes, light tan skin, white t-shirt, jeans, black sneakers, Silver watch with a screen on her right hand  
Personality: A bit shy, cares about others, kind, and tries to be positive in any situation**_

 _ ***beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
Ok that's done! Also I'll cover you Unknown...  
DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Will Saku develop a crush on someone in the future? Why is Oliver so mysterious?! And will Unknown ever regain his ability to 'DUN DUN DUUN'?! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**_

 **The long-lasted "beep" wasn't in the review, but I have to put it in. Because the parts between it, as I think, might be spoilers. So sorry about that if you don't like it :(**

 **But anyway, nice character Tech! She'll appear soon enough, so stay tune for that.**

 **Also, if Unknown won't regain his "dun dun dun", then you might be able to cover him! XD**

 **Don't get this wrong, Unknown. Not saying that I'm going to ignore you or something like that.**

 **Next review is from TonightsArmy:** _ **Gotta say, I wasn't expecting another chapter so soon, it was pretty good. You're getting Oliver's personality right so far, good work. Also, we got to meet to new characters, but I've got this feeling that one of them is gonna die for some reason.**_

 _ **BTW, in the first part were you were describing Oliver you said "mystery and... dangerous?", it should be "mysterious and... dangerous?". Also, in that same part you said "His voice is a little cold that sent shiver to me", you probably should have written as "His voice is a so cold that it made me shiver".**_

 _ **Really looking forward to the next chapter, I feel like something big is gonna happen.**_

 **Two of those characters are my OCs. I say that just so you know.**

 **Oh damn my grammar! Thank you for fixing it for me. Yeah, this chapter will have something big, as you felt.**

 **The review is from Raiden the OC:** _ **IF RAIDEN CALLS DASHEL OVER...I AM GOING TO LAUGH SO HARD! Damn I use caps alot. Like how you use "XD" alot ;3. Anyway, Saku...seriously? "Her white socks were white" They must've been some really white socks if you had to say that the white socks were white. There were also some other errors, but I forgot them. - ' But your chapters are good, I think maybe you just need a beta reader. Then these will be beyond the level of awesome at which they arw now! By the way, Saku, its okay to have a crush on Dashal. Just keep it a secret from Raiden best you can, because if he saw you blush, he'll end up organising a date with you two. :D**_

 **Woah! Raiden the match maker?! Holy lol! XDXDXD**

 **Urg… damn my grammar again. Thank you for pointing that out anyway.**

 **Getting a beta reader? Well, actually, I used to have one: myself.**

 **What do I mean? I used to have a habit to read my chapters over again to spot mistakes and fix them. But now… I'm a bit lazy so I skip that process. So sorry for the result I make myself.**

 **Okay, I'll take your advice to take that habit back to me. *take deep breath* BETA READER!**

 **And the last review is from Kitty (there are actually two of them, but they're the same):** _ **Wonderful!  
:3 you keep updating. Everyone enjoys this,story**_

 **Thank you for that. Um… again, that's all I have to say.**

 **Okay, that's all. Post your reviews if you want more.**

 **And for now, enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 10: A new love arrives with a new trouble awaits (part III)**

I replied and laughed awkwardly at the same time. My eyes went on that captain named Dashel themselves, and I couldn't stop them from doing that.

"Uh… are you sure that you're okay Saku? First, your face went red, and now your eyes are like glued to something. Saku? HELLO!" Bluegirl yelled and snapped me out once more. She stopped waving her hand in front of my face.

"Eh…? Sorry Bluegirl. I don't know what's wrong with me…"

She raised an eyebrow at me, and I knew that face of hers: she wasn't going to believe what I was saying. I felt sweat rolled down my face as she kept making that face me.

"Uh… really!" I added and she quickly stopped. I secretly sighed in relief.

"Okay then." She replied and we continued to watch the team practiced, as their break was over.

We continued to watch the team. I looked over Oliver and saw that he was glancing at the sky, which was getting darker. He kept staring at it. Hm… he seemed to enjoy watching the sunset, huh? I couldn't blame him though. Sunsets are beautiful and this one that he was looking at was one of the most beautiful.

… No, he wasn't enjoying it, because he was watching it with a very uncomfortable face. He mumbled something was like "It's almost time." I was sitting next to him so I could hear it, although he did it very quietly.

"It's almost time for what?" I asked and he jumped.

"Oh… uh… nothing! I'm… er… having an important thing to do tonight, so I don't want to be… um… late! You know…"

Hm… I felt suspicious about something. If he really was having an important thing, then why did he stutter so much? But… let's just ignore it anyway. He flipped his hair and I suddenly saw something that was like a Y-shaped mark on the back of his neck. I was curious about what that was.

But again, let's ignore it. It wasn't like something dangerous or something like that.

"It's almost nighttime guys. I think we should go home." Molesadolls spoke up and we all agreed. We walked away from the sport ground, but my mind didn't want to let me leave. What was wrong with me?

I walked slowly behind them. Raiden seemed to notice this and slowed himself down so that he was walking side by side to me. He bent down and whispered into my ear.

" _Hey, are you having a crush on that handsome captain?"_ He smirked. I tried my best not to blush again and whispered back.

" _What?! No! I never have a crush and I will likely not! At this moment, at least."_

He sighed disappointingly. _"Oh well… But if you ever have one, then call me! I'm 100% sure that it'll success and you two will be a perfect match!"_

Nope.

It was lucky for me that he didn't ask any further questions. He went back to the group ahead of me. He went his fingers through his spiky hair, as usual. I guess that he always does that because he wants to keep it that way.

* * *

Urg…

It had been about an hour since I went to bed and I hadn't even slept yet! I rolled sides to sides of my bed, but my mind seemed to be still awake, even if my eyes were tightly shut. I couldn't sleep _at all._

Have no more choice, I raised myself up from my bed and put on my glasses. I slipped on my slippers and went down the stairs. Maybe some hot milk would help me.

I headed to the kitchen and opened my fridge to find some milk. Good thing that there was still some. I took the bottle of milk out and poured it in my mug. I put the mug in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. A "ding" was soon heard and I took my hot milk out. I sipped it while sitting at the table. Sigh…

"HELP!"

I jumped at the sudden shout from outside. Someone was in trouble again! I had to help them!

I stood up forcefully and pulled my pen out. I raised it up above my head.

"Magic pen, magic pen, I, your master, command you to express you power before my eyes. Transform!"

* * *

"St… stay away from us!" Erin said while Unknown was behind her with fear. In front of them was a man that was floating on the air. He has waist-length blond hair and black eyes. A black hat with silver feathers stuck on it was on his head. A red cape hung around his shoulder and flew freely in the air; underneath it was a white dress shirt. He was wearing matching short white gloves, black pants and grey dress shoes. He was holding a red rose between his lips while forming a charming but evil smirk. He was crossing his arms in an artistic way and in his hand were some playing cards.

"Why back out from a powerful magician like that? Don't you want to see some of my best tricks?"

Erin and Unknown both stepped backward. "I said stay away!"

That man's smirk widened. "Oh darling, don't pretend that you're not interested anymore. If you want to see my performance, then just say it. It's my pleasure to do it."

Right after he finished, he extended one hand toward them and the cards dashed forward. They were so sharp that they seemed to cut through the air. Erin and Unknown watched them in fear, but the cards were too fast and they didn't have time to even react, but good thing that I was there just in time.

I landed in front of them and swung my pen in front of my face. It made a strong wind that was enough to send those cards back to their owner. The magician was kind of surprise, but he showed no fear and caught them with the same hand he used to hold the cards. Erin and Unknown were surprised and Unknown squealed.

"It's the Magic Artist!"

The magician looked down at me.

"Oh, we have a new audience, don't we?"

I pointed a finger at him while my other hand was on my hips. "I'm the Magic Artist! And with that, I'll show you what justice is!"

He shook his head while that smirk was still on his face. "You're lucky that the fun is just begun. But you forgot to buy ticket, so you are not allowed here. And if you want to stay, then you'll get punished!"

He sent some more cards toward me, and I was success in dodging them. But more and more cards kept coming and soon, there were a lot of them. I didn't know if I can handle all of them. I soon ran out of energy but suddenly, Unknown yelled.

"Watch out!"

I turned around and saw that the rose between his lips wasn't at its spot anymore. Instead, it was dashing toward me with its sharp thorn! I had no time to react. It dashed so quickly and was ready to stab my chest. I could only shut my eyes and…

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and saw that the magician was looking at a different direction. I turned to the same way and saw boy was standing there.

His skin is fair and his eyes are light blue and sparkle with small yellow details in them. His hair is blond and golden; each lock of his hair is ended by orange tip. He was wearing a sleeveless orange top with detailed decorations, which were a basketball with yellow lightning; there was also a black line down along the left of the top. The knee-length orange shorts match the top and it has black line on each side of them. The sneakers are black with white lines and each shoe decorated with a flat decoration for each side of it; the decoration is like the one on the top. The short white socks barely peek out of his shoes. He was also wearing a pair of black gloves that are cut across the fingers of them. His hand was holding the rose while the other was holding a powered volleyball.

"You again?!" The magician said. "Give it back to me!"

"You have to say politely, mister." The boy said mockingly. "This Lightning Volleyball doesn't like rudeness."

"Just give it to me already! This Dark Magician hates it his rose is stolen!"

The magician attacked the boy with more of his sharp cards, but the boy dodged them. He bounced his volleyball up and down and then he lanced it toward The Dark Magician. The man moved to the side, but the volleyball bounced against many objects and finally, it bounced back to the magician and hit right in his face. Hard. He yelled painfully and rubbed his face.

"You son of a bbbbbbbbbb… boy!"

"And you're a jerk. You attacked the Magic Artist with the other two people with this."

He knows me?

"Grrrr! Just GIVE IT BACK!" The Dark Magician yelled impatiently and he attacked Lightning Volleyball with some thorns, but again, he dodged them easily.

"Here you go, jeez…" He dashed the rose back to the magician, and he caught it flawlessly in a charming way.

"Good! I totally lose a part of my charm without this rose." The magician said kind of childishly. I didn't know why, but I chuckled.

"Oh, is that so?" The Lightning Volleyball mocked him.

"Yes! Ladies loved this part of me most, you know."

"What a loser."

"What?!" The magician yelled angrily. "How dare you say that?"

"Well, I have my reason. Ladies follow me all the time."

"You're lying! They love me the most!"

"I'm not lying. Every time I show up, they all like… go crazy over me. They even beg me to give them my signature. Hear it? Beg!"

"The ladies never beg me before! AHHHH! LIES! ALL LIES!"

Uh… were they fighting or were they arguing, exactly?

"Well, give up yet?" The boy said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I'm out of here! But don't think I'm defeated yet! I'll return! I'LL RETURN AND HAVE MY REVENGE! ON BOTH OF YOU!"

The magician faded away. I looked at The Lightning Volleyball and said. "Um… thank you very much for helping me, Lightning Volleyball."

He smiled at me. "It's really nothing, The Magic Artist. Heroes help each other, right?"

"Y… yeah. But thank you anyway. But… I barely know you, how can you know me?"

"Through the new a few weeks ago, of course."

That totally made sense.

"And actually, the things about the ladies beg for my signature is untrue. I just told him that so it hit his week spot: he doesn't like hearing that someone is more charming than him. I know it because I encountered him a few days ago."

"Oh… I see."

"Goodbye, The Magic Artist. I hope we meet again soon."

He smiled again and vanished. Erin and Unknown thanked me as well and I returned to my house. I felt asleep right away because of exhaustion.

* * *

 _Third person's POV_

Meanwhile, a man stabbed a woman and made her screamed. His sword went through her flesh and blood came out of her mouth. She collapsed onto the ground; her red eyes stopped glowing red.

"One more is down." The man said and he was going to leave when he saw something in her palm. He bent down and saw a red chip. He quickly recognized it as a controlling chip. He sighed and stood up.

"So I killed an innocent person?"

He turned and walked away.

"Whatever."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW, in the last chapter Dashel, correct? Since he's my OC then there will be POV for him so stay tune for it ;). And about Angelica's POV? Well, she's my OC too, but she's just a side character so nothing about her is interesting, actually.**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the late update! It has been like years since I last updated! If you want to know why I update slower than usual the please go to my profile and you'll know why. Sorry in either way!**

 **But let's start doing some reviews-answering anyway.**

 **First is a review from Kitty:** _ **R.I.P person. Who was that person that died anyway – lel**_

 **Yeah, R.I.P that unknown woman. And since this won't spoil anything then I'll tell you guys that that woman was… just a random person. That's all.**

 **Next is a review from TonightsArmy:** _ **Great chapter. I have to say though, this story can be really weird at times but I like it that way. Also, how many parts do you think this story-arc will be? Lastly, you're supposed to write news as news not 'new', I noticed this was common mistake for you so I thought I'd help you correct it.**_

 _ **I feel like something even bigger will happen in the next chapter after that teaser at the end, will be looking forward to it.**_

 **Hmm… where do you think the story's weird? But as long as you like it, I don't mind :). Oh crap! My stupid grammar again! Thanks for helping me correct it.**

 **And don't worry about that series of chapters will continue, because it only has 3 parts, that means that last chapter was its last chapter. (Don't know if it's a pun XD.)**

 **Next review is from TechGamer5:** _ **Awesome chapter! Say, if your putting in other characters with super abilities as well, does that mean that there is going to be an ultimate final boss in the future? Hmmm, you don't have to spoil us with that answer, just a thought. Also it's cool that you beeped my comment, I personally thought it was a bit too long anyway. Well this comment is getting long now, so have an awesome day, bye!**_

 **Oh, glad that you don't get annoyed by the "beep". The part between it was kinda long so I thought I should make the "beep" long as well. And that question of yours is very interesting but sadly that I can't answer it because, as you said, it will be a spoiler.**

 **Last is a review from Raiden the OC:** _ **Hey Saku! Oohhh! Raiden started matchmaking already! Saku theres nothing to be ashamed about! Its ok! Oh, and theres something I want to ask you, but I'll pm you. HOLY CRAP A RANDOM GUY KILLED A RANDOM MIND CONTROLLED WOMAN FOR APPARENTLY NO REASON! Uhm...also Saku, you may want to read over this chapter again. It's good, but your words! Your usage of words has betrayed you! Anyway, I think thats all I have to say, I don't do "Dun Dun Dun" stuff, but yeah. Baii**_

 **The matchmaking begins! XD What will this do to our Saku?! XDXD**

 **Your PMs were pretty interesting and thank you for answering my questions. Hm? My usage of words betrayed me? Don't worry, I'll teach it a lesson later so this chapter will be better.**

 **Speaking of "Dun Dun Dun" stuff, Unknown didn't post any review for the last chapter. I went to his profile and he said that he was busy, so I understand :/**

 **And for the people that are wondering why their OCs haven't showed up yet, don't worry about it. They will appear soon enough.**

 **And for now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Friend or enemy?**

Ah, it was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and an author like me should be getting up by now.

* * *

 **Welp, I did this like Undertale… on purpose this time! XD**

* * *

Urlg… the fight with the magician last night sure did make me sleep well, but now I was too tired to even get up. I wanted to go back to bed, but… my stupid alarm clock stopped me once again. I reached out my hands and shut it off by pressing the button on top of it. Ah, good thing that I didn't leave the curtain open, so no sunshine would disturb my sleep. I curled up under the warm blanket and went back to sle-

 _EVERY DAY PON_ _  
_ _EVERY TIME IS PON_ _  
_ _MERRY-GO-ROUND noritai no_ _  
_ _EVERY DAY PON_ _  
_ _EVERY TIME IS PON_ _  
_ _tabun sonna ja dame desho..._

"Okay okay! I'll get up now! Jesus…" I groaned and picked up my phone. Who would call me this early?

Oh… I should blame myself instead. It was nearly 8.00 in the morning.

"Hello? This is Agashi." I said and a girl's voice spoke up.

" _Hey Saku!"_

"Bluegirl? Hey there! What's up?"

" _Wanna grab breakfast together? I'm free this morning. There are other new friends too."_

"Of course! Just… wait for a while. I have just… uh… woken up." I said embarrassingly and I heard a small chuckle on the other side.

"' _kay then. Let's meet at the sport stadium, alright?"_

"Alright. Bye!" I said and she hung up. I yawned and raised myself from my bed. I got ready and headed to the sport stadium. When I got there, Bluegirl was there with three other girls which I didn't recognize.

One girl has waist-length purple hair with a blue bow at the right side of her hair. Her hair was blue which matched with her bow and she was wearing long-sleeved blue top, blue pants and black shoes.

The other girl has fair-skin with short brown ponytail and black eyes. She was wearing a green-and-lighter-green striped shirt underneath a black hoodie with blue trim. Her black pants matched with her black shoes. Honestly, her appearance reminded me of Sans in Undertale. Hm… and I think I saw her somewhere.

The last girl has long dark hair with matching dark eyes, she also has yellowish skin. A white top with black trim was underneath a dark blue jacket. Ripped up pants and a grey strap at the right side of the belt, with black, yellow and white sneakers.

"Saku! Over here!" Bluegirl waved her hands and I walked toward the table they were sitting. I sat down and put my food down, which was a small cake and a cup of juice.

"Hello. You must be Bluegirl's friends." I greeted them with a smile and they returned it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tammy the Gamer!" The purple-haired girl beamed in joy.

"Hi Tammy, you must be a fan of games, right?"

"You bet!" She replied playfully.

"My name is PurpleGirl, but call me Jennifer if you like." The yellowish-skin girl said, smiling at me.

"Alright. Pleased to meet you PurpleGirl." I returned her smile and turn to the

"And I'm 1blockforward." The brown-haired girl said coolly as she was sitting cross-leg.

"Very nice to meet you guys. I'm Sakumira Agashi, but Saku is fine."

"These two have been my friends since I became a youtuber. We also know each other through DeviantArt."

"Wow." I said and looked at 1blockforward for a while.

…

"Oh yes!" I clasped my hand together. "I saw you once, 1blockforward!"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, that was in your deviantor 'Shipping Nonsense', the one where you talked about the ship between you and Bluegirl!"

"Oh… that makes sense." She scratched her head.

"Honestly, I laughed at your reaction of that ship. That almost made me want to ship you two together-"

I stopped midway when suddenly 1blockforward's left eye glowing green while her head was down. Oh god, I think I was giving her bad time… But good thing that she took a deep breath and her eye went back to normal when she lifted up her head again. I found myself sweating quite hard.

"H- hey, chill out. I wa- was just kidding."

"It's fine." She smiled and I sighed in relief. Note to self: don't mess up with her again.

We then started eating and talked about things. These two girls were very nice and I felt quite comfortable with them. I looked toward the sport ground and saw that the basketball team was starting for their training.

"Dashel~!" The girlish voice of Angelica pitched out and I looked at her direction. Oh, it was that captain again. He was still handsome as always, still being surrounded by fangirls and… oh, I didn't notice that red band on his right wrist. It was red and had a white lines went around in the middle.

…

Wait. What the heck was I talking about?! Why was I noticing him so much?! It was like that I was checking every detail of his. Go back to your friends Saku! Come on!

Well, I succeeded but it was like that my eyes couldn't leave that boy. Suddenly, without me noticing, he looked toward us and was looking at something very closely.

…

No, he wasn't looking at something, but someone!

…

Wait, he was staring at _me._

…

Hold a moment there… _Me?!_ Really Saku? Did you think too far or there was a problem with your eyes? There's no way that he was looking at me! I mean, come on! He is a handsome basketball captain and a dream man of almost every girl, and who am I? Simple, just a regular girl and possibly a nerd, according to Angelica.

 _Saku, what about your power? That makes you special!_

Yes, you're maybe right. But I can't show my power to anyone, remember? If I do then that will show off my true identity and by it, I will possibly bring myself to danger. And even if I can show my power off, I don't think that will matter. He doesn't need fame from me because he has his own fame. And to think about it, a magical girl with a normal boy going out together? I doubt it is normal. Well, in anime has that kind of romance, but still… I still find it weird to me going out with him.

Huh? I was rambling the whole time with my own mind and he was still looking at me? Oh god, this is so embarrassing! I need to do something.

 _Stop looking at him Saku. The reason you see him looking at him is that you are looking at him too!_

Oh, right. Thanks.

I quickly turned my gaze back to the girls, but I still felt that he kept looking at me. I felt my cheeks went hotter a little.

No… I wasn't having a crush on him…

Was I?

* * *

I sat down and leaned my back to my comfy sofa. This morning had given me lots of fun… and lots of thought too. I went shopping with Bluegirl and the others, but somehow my mind went somewhere else. I sometimes couldn't focus on anything at all.

Sigh... Maybe watching TV will make me feel better. I took the remote control and turned on the TV. Hmm… nothing interesting-

 _Urgent news!_

"Huh?" I said. I randomly stumbled across the news and the interview suddenly said that with a worried face.

 _Recently, there is a serial killer._

"What?!" I nearly yelled.

 _Since a few weeks ago, there has been many murders happened in many places. A lot of people were killed as well. Although some of them survive, they are in a very dangerous condition. We find out a common thing about the victims: that they all had a red glowing chip on their bodies._

"Really?!"

 _You maybe won't believe it, but it's true. Back in a few months, some people said that they were attacked by some people that were controlled by that same kind of chip. These two things must have a connection, and we'll soon find out. Thank you for watching our news._

I turned off the TV, my heart was pounding loudly. The news never lie, those pictures, those video about the… I really shouldn't say that word.

Will I ever come across this killer?

* * *

"Crap, they're strong as hell!" I mumbled as I drew out the shield and protected me from the enemies I was fighting with. Yes, I stumbled upon a group of people, mostly men. They seemed very drunk, but their eyes were glowing bright red that told me that these people were controlled by the chips. One man swung a glass bottle toward me and I quickly jumped up before he could hit me. He fell down and the bottle shattered into sharp pieces. Yike, shouldn't touch those things if I don't want to cut my fingers.

A middle-age woman ran to me from the behind. She swung her hand, but luckily, I held back her hand just in time and swung it down to the ground, which made her fall down as well.

A lot of other men were still here and surrounding me. They closed their spaces and walked closer to me. I quietly drew out a long and hard stick just in case they attacked me surprisingly. Honestly, only knives could handle them. But I didn't want to injure them too hard. I would knock them down, took out the chip and ran away quickly.

"You're dead!" They all took out their weapons and I sweated. Those weapons… shiny knives, sharp wipes, snippy scissors… They all coming and aiming for me… Don't come any closer! NO!

"Take this!"

A knife came down.

I closed my eyes, ready for the pain.

But… no pain came.

Instead, I heard a neck being snapped. I heard a man screamed as something hit her painfully. I heard a sound of a sharp blade came across… but I still felt nothing.

I opened my eyes. I was going to look I front of me to find out what happened and a voice quickly distracted me before I could do it. I looked up at the person who spoke.

"That should do it."

He was standing straight on a roof of a building. He's tall with dark green and rusted armor covering his head to his right hand. He wore a brown waistcoat with grey long-sleeved dress shirt with its left sleeve rolled up. He also wore brown jeans, black leather belt around his waist and a black necktie at his neck. He has matching black leather shoes. He was holding a rusted sword at his right hand. I couldn't see how his hair looked like, I _could_ clearly see his glowing golden eyes in the dark night.

"Who are you?" I asked with a little bit of fear in my voice.

"Me?" His voice was cold. "I'm known as The Modern Destroyer."

" 'The Modern Destroyer' ?" I asked again.

"Yes. I had that name for a reason, but… it's better that you don't hear it. You are The Magic Artist, correct?"

He knows me? "Y… yes…"

"Well, I met the right person. I think we have a same thing about ourselves, Artist. That we both use our power to fight dark influence, and our true identities are hidden. I would stay here and talk to you a little more, but I'm afraid that my time will run out."

"But wait!" I stopped him before he could turn his back to me. "Let me… thank you first, for saving me."

"Oh, that?" He put his left hand on his hip. "That's nothing worth to thank me. Killing bad people is something in my regular schedule anyway."

"Well, nice to meet you anyw-" I stopped for a while. "Wait… _killing?!"_

I turned to the ground in front of me and was shocked by the scene before me. They were lying on the ground… dead! Blood was all over the place and it was soaking through the dirt below my feet. I turned right to him.

"Why did you kill them?!"

"Because they were bad people, obviously. And bad people deserve to be punished." He said in a very calming voice as if nothing happened. I nearly shouted angrily at him.

"But don't you know that they were controlled by the chips? I was trying to save them, that's why I didn't go hard on them!"

"Save? Haha, you're so funny." He chuckled and made me shiver. "I do know that they were controlled, but I don't care. Saving is just a waste of time. Killing is way easier, don't you think?"

"But you harmed innocent people!"

"That doesn't bother me a bit. If I am in a situation like this again, I will just swing my sword and kill them all."

"Don… don't tell me that…" I stuttered. "… that you're the killer everyone's talking about…"

He chuckled again. "You're clever Artist, just like in that news about you. Well, I hope we will meet again soon. Fare well."

He turned his back and with a flash, he was gone. I just stood there, shaking in fear. He said that he fight dark influence, just like me. But he kills people for that and doesn't even bother if they're innocent or not!

Will I ever meet him again? And more important than that…

Should I see him as a friend or enemy?

* * *

 **Phew, that was a long chapter, wasn't it? I hope you enjoy it. The song that woke Saku up is called PONPONPON by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. If you wants to check that out then just go ahead and do it. :D**

 **If you feel like that this story is getting darker with the bloody and killing things, then please let me know and I'll try to at least reduce it.**

 **And why I added the three new girls in? Well, they're Bluegirl's friends, just like Bluegirl said in this chapter, and I have checked them out. I kinda like them too, so I decided to put them in. :)**

 **And a sneak peak… that mysterious person is actually an OC, but only the requester knows who he really is. *wink wink***

 **With this chapter done, I'll be away for a long time for study and for the other stories. I'll be back soon.**

 **Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

***pressing my calculator and writes my answer in my exercise book***

 ***come across a hard-as-hell exercise***

 ***trying to find a way to solve it (but actually just stare at it)***

 ***groan in frustration and hit my head to the table***

 ***searches for my answer book as I'm stuck***

 ***does some more exercises***

 ***finally finds out that I have done all my homework***

 ***yell in happiness as I reach freedom***

 ***kick the door to FanFiction very hard***

 **GUYS! I'M BACK!**

 _ **Enough with that stupid intro, Saku.**_

 **Hee hee, sorry…**

 **But… I'm finally back again, guys! And I have a good new: The school things have been better, so more time for me to write chapters. Yay!**

 **And today's chapter is going to be a little different. Remember that I said Dashel is one of my OCs? Well, that means there will be chapters about him! And this chapter is the first one. If you want to know more about this boy then go ahead and scroll down.**

 **But don't forget about the reviews-answering! ;)**

 **First review is from BlueGirlAwesome:** _ **HOLY MOTHER OF NOTCH ! x,D  
LOL LOL LOL I can see you added my friends, Tammy, 1Block or Cole, and Purplegirl xD I f*ck shocked and almost laughing that part where you told about the ship between me and 1Block while she's almost angry in San's thing... yeah a few people ship us on Deviantart but I don't ship it xD Oh there is one more thing, I want to tell you... Is it okay can you add my friend, Aslan Police ? he is also 1Block's friend. He'll be happy if you add him. If you don't know him, you could take a look the arts or pictures of 1BlockForward on Deviantart, or our videos on Youtube. His appearance was looks like Magnus's armor from MCSM xD lol**_

 **Well, I'm happy to add your friends in, so no problem about that :D. I wrote that scene because I think it's funny. And yes, I understand that two of you don't like it, because… I don't really, either. But I still think that it's funny as hell. XD**

 **Oh, I know Aslan Police. But about the thing that if I'm going to add him or not… you gotta wait until a few chapters to find out yourself ;).**

 **Next review is from TonightsArmy:** _ **Man it's been a long time but a least the chapter was good. Well done on the chapter length and well done on your spelling although there were still a few typos. My only criticism would be that you didn't describe the setting in the last part of the chapter very well. Also, *beep* a horrible person for laughing when Saku realised that all though people were dead? Cause *beep* couldn't help but think, "Well shit. Saku isn't going to be happy about this."**_

 ***slap my hand to my own face* There are still errors? Damn me…**

 **But at least that you enjoyed that chapter, right? That's good then. And sorry that I didn't describe that part very well :/.**

 **Also, are you wondering why there are 2 beeps in your review? I added them in because I thought that some people would figure out who The Modern Destroyer really is through them. I'll just let you know the answer to the censored question is: it's okay, so no need to ask that :).**

 **Next review is from… Oh, hey there Unknown!:** _ **Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiired...**_

 _ **I'm up, though...review time *yawn***_

 _ **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN**_

 _ **A superhero, or a supermurderer? Can the "Modern Destroyer" truly be trusted? Will anyone piece together just what the relationship between Saku and the Magic Artist truly is?!**_

 _ **Find out next time, in Sakumira Agashi: The Story!**_

 _ **Now for a little thing about Unknown/myself :P**_  
 _ **Most of the time, I'm able to use evidence or things I see, and make connections between them depending on if they're relevant or not.**_  
 _ **I...may play too many Ace Attorney games XD**_

 **It has been so long since your last review Unknown, so I'm happy to see you again :D.**

 **And again, thanks for the announcement… although you have posted many of them XD.**

 **And yep, you play too much Ace Attorney. You really do. XDXD**

 **And the last review is from Raiden the OC:** _ **Heey Saku! I can see theres much better grammar in this chapter! Though, when you introduced one of BlueGirls friends, you said "She had waist length purple hair," then afterwards you said "she had blue hair" so uhh...just have look at that. And, theres a murderer on the block! Ooohhh things are getting interesting. As they say,"The plot thickens!" BTW Saku you should do something about that blush. It gives you away**_

 **Oh, for fuck sake… So many errors… But the grammar is better, right? Because… you said it. XD**

 **The plot thickens! As Unknown said,** _ **Can the "Modern Destroyer" truly be trusted?**_

 **And blush? WHAT BLUSH?! YOU MUST BE MISTAKEN, BYE! *run away***

 **Ha ha, just kidding, I'm still here.**

 **So that's all for the reviews-answering in this chapter. Post your reviews if you want to see more.**

 **And for now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Dashing Basketball.**

 _Dashel's POV_

Hello everyone. My name is Dashel Raniel Gano, but everyone usually calls me Dashel for short. I'm 16 and I am the captain of a basketball team. I'm always said to be a very cheerful and smart guy. I enjoy hanging out with my friends and practicing with my teammates. I also have a joy for taking exercises. I like watching TV, reading books and listening to music too. But I don't do those things very often, because I'm very playful and I prefer active activities. Oh, and sweets are my favorite. I hate homework because they're boring.

Come on, you can't blame me for that!

Anyway, I have to admit that I both have a passion and incredible skill for playing basketball. My team wins almost every match; I think because of this, my teammates suggested me being the captain. I was so surprise when they said that and didn't want to be a captain, but they beg me so much that I had to accept. Now, I'm proud because they said that.

Many girls fangirls over me, especially Angelica, not just because of my skill but also my charm. My golden blond hair matches perfectly with my violet-colored eyes. I always wear my basketball outfit when I practice: a sleeveless red top with "01" on it and it's tucked in matching knee-length shorts which reveals the lace tied at the belt; the shorts have two white lines on each side of them; the outfit goes with white sneakers with red details. Oh, there's a white-and-red band on my right wrist. This outfit looks kind of nice.

I still prefer my casual outfit, though. It consists of a white T-shirt underneath a long-sleeved black jacket, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. The jacket's sleeves are rolled up a bit and each one has a red line on its side; the bottom part of the jacket has a long red rectangle which covers all the bottom part and it is like falling apart and upward into smaller red squares.

But no matter what outfit I wear, I always have my necklace. It's a thin black string with a small basketball-like round ball as a decoration. You may think that it's because I like it, but actually it's just a side reason. I always bring it by my side because…

… it holds my magic which helps me transform.

Yes, you guess it. I have power, _hidden power,_ actually.

Let me tell you about my story.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

I was walking through the park with the volleyball in my hand. The practice had just finished and I was heading home. I sighed. Honestly, I should be home by now, but those fangirls kept surrounding me and preventing me from leaving soon. They always get me good.

"Girls nowadays…" I said and wiped my sweats away.

But tonight was beautiful, I had to admit. The shiny stars were sparkling against the dark black sky. The sky tonight… was just like _her_ eyes.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned back and a shining blade quickly came toward me, but thank to my fast reaction, I was able to dodge it. I took a look at the attacker and saw a tall man holding a knife. In his other hand was an empty bottle of wine. His eyes were gleaming in a very dangerous way.

"Money… give me money… I need more of these liquid…" He mumbled and I felt like that my face was becoming paler. He gave me another glance before aiming toward me again. Without me knowing, I have already used my volleyball-throwing skill to hit him in the face. The ball bounced back to me when that guy fell down the ground. I thought he was beaten, but I was wrong. He slowly got back up and I could tell that he was very angry. He swung the bottle down my head, but I moved away before it could hit me. He lost balance and hit the bottle down the ground, which made the bottle shattered into sharp pieces of glass.

He looked down at it and his eyes widened. He looked up at me. "You brat! This is the last one I have! Give me money or else you'll pay!"

Before he could, I have already given away my move. I threw the ball toward the side of his head, he chuckled.

"Ha ha, you only have one ball and you missed. How pitif-"

He was cut off by something hitting the back of his head. Yes, that was my ball. I threw it to a tree to make it bounce back and hit him. He lied on the ground unconscious. I sighed.

"Phew… He's beaten now. Thank god…"

I was going to back away and return home when suddenly, a light glowed brighter and brighter. I covered my eyes and waited for the light to disappear. I looked at it once the light had gone away and I saw a boy surrounded by the white light. He has short blond hair and a pair of sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, matching white pants and a golden necklace around his neck.

"Wh… Who are you?!" I asked surprisingly and he replied with a calming voice.

" _I'm the prince of Artistic Kingdom, a kingdom that had fallen many centuries ago."_

"Artistic Kingdom? I have never heard of that." I said and he shook his head.

" _Of course you haven't because everything about it has been erased, including its history, by a dark influence."_

"That's… terrible."

" _Yes. They want to have all control on our kingdom and we have fought with all our might. But the King and Queen got killed, and so did us."_

"'Us'? Do you mean yourself and someone else?"

" _It was my sister, twin sister actually. They captured my soul in a small crystal piece, the one that beaten man hid in his pocket, and in order to be free, I have to find a person that is able to bear my power, but I haven't found anyone until now. And that's you."_

"Me? How is that possible?!"

" _It's possible. You have a very special power inside you that nobody can see beside me. But anyway… Many centuries later our fall, another kingdom had beaten the dark influence. But before they disappeared, they had left a curse. That is 5 million years later, their power would rise and they will take over the world once again. That time have come, so only you and another person could solve this."_

"Another person?"

" _Yes. While my soul was captured in a crystal piece, my sister's soul was captured in a pen. Like me, she has to find the chosen one. And that person will be your partner. Now I'll give you my power. Come closer."_

I did what he said and he raised two of his hand up. He made the crystal piece float in front of our faces and chanted.

" _Power, behold your master. Show your power before my eyes. Transform!"_

Right after he stopped, a white light surrounded me and everything went white. When everything was back to normal, he had already held a mirror and I gasped when I saw myself in it.

My hair now has orange tips at the end of each lock. My eyes are light blue and have small yellow details in them. I was wearing a sleeveless orange top with detailed decorations, which were a basketball with yellow lightning; there is also a black line down along the left side of the top. My usual shorts have turned into matching knee-length orange shorts and they have black line on each side of them. I still wore sneakers, but they are different: they are black and there is a flat decoration on a side of each of them; they look like a basketball with yellow lightning. My socks are white and kogal-like, but they barely peek out of my sneakers. I also have a pair of black fingerless gloves. In my hands was a power basketball.

What the heck were happening?!

"Is… Is this me?!" I asked and he nodded.

" _This is your transformed self, which you will use to fight enemies with your partner. He or she will also have a transformed self as well. This means you two can't identify each other, but the transformation will keep you two safe from enemies. In this form, you have the name 'The Litghtning Basketball'"_

"And… what's with this basketball?" I asked confusingly while bouncing the basketball up and down.

" _This is your weapon."_

I raised my eyebrow.

" _Yeah… it may sound weird, but that's true. You will use this to fight enemies. You don't really need to practice actually, because you already have the skill to use it properly. Just do whatever you do when you play basketball in your usual life, and you will know how to do with your weapon right away."_

"Wow, cool!"

" _Now, with you having my power-"_

He was cut off by playing cards landing sharply into the ground. We turned and saw a man flying in the air. He is kinda… handsome, actually. His hair is waist-length and like a flowing golden stream, his eyes are black. He has a black magician hat with a feather stuck on it. A red cape hung on his shoulders and was flying freely in the cold air of night. He was wearing a white dress shirt, short white gloves, black pants and grey dress shoes.

"My my…!" He said in a rather… girly voice? I didn't even know if it was girly or charming. "So bad that I came late, or else I could see the new hero's real face! What a shame of me."

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"Oh, my bad for forgetting to introduce myself. I'm The Dark Magician and I have a mission to beat up the ones that are against my Master and the rivals that are more attractive than me with my magnificent magic tricks!"

He threw out some more playing cards. They came so fast that I didn't have time to react, but the prince had went in front and protected me with his light seal. He said in a serious voice.

" _You are in the dark influence, correct?"_

"Oh, that's right, smart darling! And that means I won't let you two win. And I can even bring your little useless soul to my Master!" The magician laughed.

"I won't let that happen!" I said and stepped forward. He looked at me and grinned.

"Oh. We'll see…"

He continued to attack me with those sharp cards and thrones from the roses. I threw my basketball down to make it bounce up and hit those things. They flew back to their owner and he caught it.

"Nice try, darling. But this show isn't going to end so soon. Or else the ladies are going to be disappointed seeing me leave too soon."

"The… ladies?" I asked confusingly.

"Oh yes! I'm always their dream love with my charming look. They would fangirl over me so much if they get near me."

I thought to my own self as he forgot about the fight and continued rambling about the same topic. Hmm… this guy seems to be more interested in girls more than fighting with enemies, he likes his "ladies" being attracted to him and he said he beats up the ones that are more attractive than him.

…

Aha!

" _I know you are thinking the same thing."_

"Hey, The Dark Magician!" I called out for him loudly and he finally stopped talking.

"What? You want me to stop because you're jealous, right?"

"You're sometimes not smart at all." I said teasingly.

"Huh?! Why do you say that?"

"I'll let you know that I'm way better than you in attracting ladies."

"Hah! Show me proof!"

"You say girls always want to get near you, correct?"

"Yep, and they always surrounding me with ques-"

"But have they ever wanted you _signature?_ "

He stopped midway and I grinned. I hit his weak spot.

"Ha… ha ha!" He laughed, but not very naturally. "What a silly question you have there!"

"You only say that because they… _haven't,_ right, _The Dark Magician_?"

He was speechless.

"And you! Have they ever wanted yours?!"

"Nope, not a time."

"Haha! You can't laugh at me then!"

"They haven't asked me once… _but_ they have asked me _a thousands times."_ I chuckled as I watched his expression changed funnily.

"Whawhawha… WHAT?!" He yelled. "That's impossible! You are lying!"

"Bad news for you that I'm not lying. I hate lying after all."

"But they love me!" He yelled. He was stuck.

"But they love me _more!"_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU! JUST WAIT AND SEE! I'LL HAVE MY REVENG ON YOU FOR SURE! FOR SURE!"

He vanished.

"Woah… that was quite easy." I told the prince and he smiled at me proudly.

"That's because you're smart enough to find out his weak spot. Now, with you having my power, I can finally reunite with my parents and my sister. I wish you luck and I hope you will find you partner soon."

He vanished away as I looked up after him.

* * *

 **End of flashback…**

That's the end of my story. Goodbye and see you again.

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter is very long, isn't it? But I hope you like it anyway.**

 **And yes, I changed "volleyball-like round ball" to "basketball-like round ball" and "The Lightning Volleyball" to "The lightning Basketbal". Screw me for writing them wrong!**

 **But anyway... Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unfinished stories and hobbies: Oh hey Saku! Long time no see-**

 **Saku: HELP ME!**

 **Unfinished stories and hobbies: Uh… what?!**

 **Saku: THE FINAL TESTS ARE CHASING ME! I finished it, but now it wants me back!**

 **Unfinished stories and hobbies: *look at the tests that are chasing Saku* Jeez… calm down and-**

 **Saku: JUST FUCKING HELP ME!**

 **Unfinished stories and hobbies: Okay okay! *open the door to FanFiction***

 **Saku: *run pass the door and quickly shut it* … Yes.**

 **Okay, enough with that intro. Sorry that I have been on hiatus for so long, but I have a good new for you guys: I finished the final tests for the first semester! Now I have time to write chapters because we are given a three-day break, that means no lesson in 3 days. Yay! In this time I'll try to update all of my stories, and the first story in the list is "Sakumira Agashi: The Story"!**

 _ **Um… Saku, don't you have a winter break? With this you can update more regularly.**_

 **Well, in Vietnam, there's no winter break.**

 _ **Oh, okay. Review-answering time then!**_

 **Of course! :D**

 **First is the review from Unknown: _Zzz...zzz...zzz..._**

 _ ***Bzzt bzzt***_

 _ **Mrng...? *checks phone***_

 _ ***FanFiction***_  
 _ ***Chapter: Sakumira Agashi: The Story Ch12...***_

 _ **...Yes.**_

 _ **DUN DUN...DUN?**_

 _ **Will the Dark Magician ever smarten up? (Probably not...)**_  
 _ **Will anyone fine out who the Lightning Basketball is? (Probably. (Final Fantasy X called, they want their Wakka back.))**_  
 _ **And...and...uh...will...will Saku ever be able to update regularly again?!**_

 _ **Find out next time on Sakumira Agashi: The Story!**_

 **Heh, nice intro you have there XD.**

 **There are a lot of questions there, but don't worry, I'll answer them all. :)**

 **Answer to the first question: I agree with you, he's… not gonna smarten up… in general. XDXD**

 **Answer to the second question: *the answer is censored because it's considered as spoilers***

 **Answer to the third question: Maybe I can update regularly in summer or when I have a one-week break.**

 **Okay, next is BlueGirlAwesome's review:** _ **Ooohh nice story of Dashel :3 so... I KNEW IT xD I knew he is the Lighting Basketball. Now I know who really is the lighting basketball at the chapter 10 when this chapter realesed now... Oh god x,D**_

 **I know that someone would find out the relation between Dashel and The Lightning Basketball :D!**

…

 **I guess that's all I have to say XD.**

 **The next review is from Raiden the OC:** _ **The lightning basketball sounds better, in my opinion. Anyway, I can't exactly find much wrong with this chapter, because I am just like that, but there was a spelling error somewhere...and another error somewhere...and uhh...yeah...interesting chapter! So...this means Raiden can get those two together, with BOTH of their forms! Haha!**_

 **I originally named him "The Lightning Basketball", but for some reasons… I typed it out "The Lightning Volleyball". Fuck my fingers for that!**

 **And… you sneaky match maker… XDXDXDXD.**

 **The last review is from TonightsArmy:** _ **Good work on this chapter. Great work on the chapter length though a few things could have been better. First being when the drunk guy said "Money... give me money... i need more of these liquid", it would have been better if you had written it as "Money... Give me money... I need more booze". Also, the being part where Dashel speaks directly to the reader and describes himself is a bit weird because of the fact that he's speaking directly to us and because he describes himself which normal people don't do. There also a few other minor errors but meh, I can't bothered pointing them out.**_

Anyway, well done on this chapter and I'll be looking forward to the next one.

 **About the dialogue things… I didn't know the word "booze" so I typed it in my way. Well, I'm Vietnamese anyway… so maybe it's obvious that I didn't know about it yet :/. But thank you for telling me that, I appreciate your help :).**

 **And about Dashel's speech, it sounded normal to me so… yeah… :/**

 **...**

 **I need to learn more. But thanks for your review anyway.**

 **That's all the review for this chapter. Post more if you want to see more.**

 **And now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The encounter of the partners.**

 _Dashel's POV_

It was about 5 PM, and I just arrived home from a practice. We originally planned that we would practice until 4 PM, but for some reasons we all felt very energetic so… yeah, we ended our practice at nearly 5 PM.

I changed into a simple white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts because I was sweating a lot. After that, I flopped onto the sofa and enjoyed the afternoon.

Well, not really because I soon myself was very bored.

"How about watching TV?" I asked myself. "Nah, the news isn't on right now. Maybe I'll watch it on YouTube."

With that said, I took out my phone and opened YouTube. I searched the news and soon enough, I found it. I tapped it and started watching. I wanted to watch this news so badly because recently, there was a virus that prevent people from getting access to Internet and even their files! I got sick of it because I couldn't get my files and contact with my friends and my teammates through e-mails.

The reporter started happily. This is the sign of good news.

 _Greeting ladies and gentlemen! We have an exciting new: The virus has gone away! People discovered this when they found their files and data have returned to their computers. This is a miracle, right?_

The virus had gone away? AWESOME! I wondered who made this miracle.

 _We don't know who did this._

Aw man…!

 _However…_

Huh?

 _We have a person who witnesses everything! Please welcome Allison Sheri Shuma!_

YAY!

From the side of the screen, a grown-up woman stepped in. She fixed her pink bang as she was walking toward the reporter, her black hair swinging. She had a strapless reddish pink top underneath a navy blue dress and green shorts. She also has navy blue bracelet on each of her wrist and black combat boots.

 _Nice to meet you miss Allison. Say hello to the audiences._ The reporter said happily.

 _Hello, I'm Allison Sheri Shuma._

 _So you're the one that witnessed the hero, right?_

 _Yes. Truthfully, she is also the one that has saved me once. So I'm happy to see her again, but sadly she didn't see me that night._

 _Can you tell everyone what you saw?_

 _Of course! I took a video with my phone._

Woah, she videoed the scenes too? Cool! I could see the hero with this!

The screen showed her video and I soon found my eyes were stuck on the girl in the video. I didn't know why…

She looks… very young. She has fair skin that matches her bright orange eyes. Her black hair ends at her waist and there's a braid on the left side of her head. She wore a sleeveless dress shirt underneath an overall dark blue skirt. She also wore arm-length white separate sleeves and a reddish black boots.

She is The Magic Artist, like she introduced herself in the video. But no matter what… she looks… gorgeous to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the screen went back to the reporter and the woman.

 _Wow, that was very interesting. Thank you very much for taking your time, miss Allison._

 _No problem. I'm happy to show the brave hero that saved me last time._

She walked out and the reporter ended the news. The YouTube video ended as well, but I found my own heart was beating quite fast in my chest. I was completely frozen because of the questions in my head.

What is happening?

Why am I like this?

Was this because I was happy that I have found my partner?

Maybe, but maybe not…

* * *

I was dealing with my homework at midnight. Like I said, I get bored of homework easily so I soon found myself quite sleepy. I yawned and tried my best not to fall asleep while writing down my notebook. I yawned again and when I looked at my notebook, I realized that… I had finished my homework without noticing. Yay! I could sleep now!

I raised myself from the chair I was sitting on and walked to my bed. I flopped onto it and slowly drifting into sleep.

Just kidding. Actually, as I was walking to my bed, I felt something unsure and immediately stopped. Something was wrong.

I looked outside the windows and saw The Dark Magician was floating in front of two person in the park. It was him again! I needed to act!

I took out my necklace and chanted. "Power, behold your master. Show your power before my eyes. Transform!" The light went around me and I changed into my transformation. After that, I immediately dashed to the three.

I ran until I was at the park where they were at, they didn't seem to notice me though. But when I was near them, I stopped. There was another person with then facing The Dark Magician. It was The Magic Artist, she was right before my eyes.

"You're lucky that the fun is just begun." The magician said. "But you forgot to buy ticket, so you are not allowed here. And if you want to stay, then you'll get punished!"

My eyes widened when he sent some cards straight toward her, but she dodged them. But I snapped out when I realized I had to do something to help her. I wasn't daring to see her getting hurt. Suddenly, the teenage boy yelled.

"Watch out!"

The rose was dashing toward her and its sharp thorn could hit her at any second! I needed to do something fast!

I dashed toward the rose and took it before it could touch her. She opened her eyes and seemed surprised. She looked The Dark Magician and then stared at me. Those beautiful eyes were looking at me. But I tried to stay calm and ignore my beating heart.

Urg… what was I feeling?!

"You again?! Give it back to me!" He said annoyingly. I get confused, give him back what?

Oh yeah, I was holding his rose. _His dear rose,_ for exact.

"You have to say politely, mister." I said mockingly. "This Lightning Volleyball doesn't like rudeness."

The magician seemed very annoyed now, and that face when he's annoyed made me want to laugh so badly. "Just give it to me already! This Dark Magician hates it his rose is stolen!"

Suddenly, he attacked me by throwing out his sharp cards. I dodged them easily with my speed. Haha, not so fast. Time to show off my skill.

I bounced my basketball up and down before lancing it toward him. He dodged it, but unfortunately for him, I wasn't going to hit him right away, but I _was_ going to hit him after a few seconds.

Don't understand what I mean? Well, I lanced it toward him to make him dodge, but then the basketball would bounce against many objects and then bounced back to him!

Being hit hard in the face, he rubbed it after yelling painfully. ""You son of a bbbbbbbbbb… boy!"

I knew what he was gonna say.

"And you're a jerk. You attacked the Magic Artist with the other two people with this."

Woah, I just… said her name.

Hearing her name from me, she had a surprise look on her face. It was probably because we didn't know each other yet.

"Grrrr! Just GIVE IT BACK!" He yelled angrily and threw out some rose thorns, but I dodged them again.

I rolled my eyes in a mocking way. "Here you go, jeez…" I dashed the rose back to him, which he put it between his lips after catching it in a charming way.

"Good! I totally lose a part of my charm without this rose." I tried my best not to laugh when he said that. The Magic Artist chuckled, I guess she found it funny too.

"Oh, is that so?" I mocked him.

"Yes! Ladies loved this part of me most, you know."

"What a loser."

"What?!"

Well, here we go again.

"Well, I have my reason. Ladies follow me all the time."

"You're lying! They love me the most!"

"I'm not lying. Every time I show up, they all like… go crazy over me. They even beg me to give them my signature. Hear it? Beg!"

"The ladies never beg me before! AHHHH! LIES! ALL LIES!"

"Well, give up yet?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I'm out of here! But don't think I'm defeated yet! I'll return! I'LL RETURN AND HAVE MY REVENGE! ON BOTH OF YOU!"

He vanished away, leaving me alone with her and the other two. Oh god… with her?! My heart would explode if it was a bomb!

"Um… thank you very much for helping me, Lightning Volleyball." She said shyly. She's so cute.

I smiled dearly to her. "It's really nothing, The Magic Artist. Heroes help each other, right?" I said.

"Y… yeah. But thank you anyway. But… I barely know you, how can you know me?" She asked. I knew that she was wondering about this thing.

"Through the new a few weeks ago, of course." I replied. She stopped for a while.

…

Oh god! I accidentally said about the fangirls thing! Shoot! What if the two, or even her, would find out who I really am?! Of course there's a possibility that they haven't known my real self yet, but still, I needed to say something to cover it away!

"And actually, the things about the ladies beg for my signature is untrue." I started. "I just told him that so it hit his week spot: he doesn't like hearing that someone is more charming than him. I know it because I encountered him a few days ago."

"Oh… I see."

Phew, that was close.

Well, it was time to say goodbye, huh? I actually didn't want to leave yet. I wanted to talk to her more. But time was up…

"Goodbye, The Magic Artist. I hope we meet again soon." I smiled and vanished away.

* * *

I reached my home and flopped onto my bed. If this didn't happen then I would fall asleep immediately, but now… my mind didn't want to sleep yet. It was filled with her. I could feel my heart throbbing as I placed one hand over my chest. Why? Why am I feeling this way?

Was this love at first sight?

No, that… couldn't be true! She's my partner and we don't know our true self yet! How can I even fall in love with a person I don't much about yet?

…

Sigh… I couldn't argue with myself anymore. Maybe I have developed feeling for her… I admit it. She's so beautiful and strong. I couldn't take my mind out of her… at all.

Yes, maybe I love her… at first sight.

Maybe she's my _second_ love.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review if you like!**

 **Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Greeting again, my dear fellas! Saku's back with a new chapter!**

 **First, I want to wish you guys a Happy new year 2017! I began writing this chapter at 10 PM, so… let's cheer anway! :D**

 **And now, let's answer some reviews.**

 **First is a review from Unknown:** _ **It's been so lawng :D**_

 _ **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**_

 _ **Will the Magic Artist and the Lightning Volleyball (totally not a Wakka ripoff) ever find out who each other are?**_

 _ **Will the (scrolls back up) Dark Magician ever not be a complete and total pushover?**_

 _ **Will we ever find out who those two innocent people are?!**_

 _ **Maybe. It's up to Saku.**_

 _ **UNTILTHENSOOYOUNEXTTIMEBYE**_

 **Sorry for my absence back then Unknown, but now that terrible time had gone, so don't worry about that :D. Just like in the last chapter, I'll answer all of your questions here.**

 **For the first question: Well, of course that *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*. Okay, next question!**

 **For the second question: I… don't really know about that. XD**

 **For the last question: You don't get the hint in that chapter 13? :/**

 **Well, I'll tell you then. The last chapter was based on chapter 10 = The two innocent people were you and Erin, of course!**

 **That's all, bye!**

 **Wait, I haven't even started the chapter yet. XDXD**

 **Okay, the next review were from Raiden the OC:** _ **Oh noes! Theres a first love! Oh, by the way Saku, "NewS", not "new." Theres an S. So, there were also some mistakes, but I'm sure TonightsArmy'll point them out. I think. It is that guy right?**_

 **Dammit! Why do I always keep making that same mistake?! *sigh* But thank you for that anyway. :)**

 **And by the way, there's no review from TonightsArmy for the last chapter. I wonder why. But it's his choice to leave a review or not, so I won't mind that.**

 **Next are two reviews from TechGamer5:** _ ***The fanfiction door appears closed, but battle sounds are heard from the other side along with a female voice* Your hair is just a bad wig!*pow!* I'm GETTING Pokemon Sun if it's the last thing I do! *bam!* School's out! *crash!* *The fanfiction door suddenly opens as TechGamer5 bursts in and slams the door shut, leaning against it* Ok, so what new stories got updated-OMG Sakumira Agashi, yes! *a Trump poster tries to squeeze through, but Tech punches it* Awesome, so we got to learn about Dashel huh? And yeah Basketball sounds better than Volleyball to be honest. Oh and by the way *Tech kicks a 'No symbol' sign back to the other side of the door* Sorry about not commenting lately, I actually do read your story but it's just that I keep forgetting to comment and have been dealing with stuff lately *Tech manages to lock the door, finally relaxing, unbeknownst to her, a missing poster managed to slip in* Oh and I won't if you beep out some stuff from my soon to be very long comment**_

 _ **I mean I won't mind if you beep out some stuff from my soon to be very long comment. Actually that should be my thing! We already have a 'Dun dun duuun' and an announcer, so I'll be 'That reader that posts really long comments and doesn't care of the author leaves out stuff during the reply process because she's just too carefree'! Man even that title sounds long. Anyways, it feels good to comment again and I can't wait till the next chapter-*spots the missing poster, picks it up and reads it.* NOOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! *Tech suddenly jumps back into the crowd of issues on the other side of the door* It has to be here SOMEWHERE! *The poster floats to the floor revealing a missing item: Tech's folder filled with all of the drawings she ever drew in her life***_

 **Wow, those two reviews are goddamn long, Tech. But that's not a problem because… I like reading long comments/reviews! XDXDXD**

 **I can see there was… a war in your review… XD**

 **It's okay for not commenting, Tech :). It depends on you. I sometimes forgot to leave a review for people's stories, too. And don't worry about the "beep" stuff. I only beep when a part contains spoilers.**

 **Well, according to you, we'll have a… uh… (what should I call it?)… a Reviewing Team! XD. You will be the Long-review Master and Unknown will be the Announcer Master! XDXD**

 **Yes, that was terrible. Don't mind if you don't like it.**

 **And you like drawing? Cool! So do I!**

 **And the last review is from my friend, BlueGirlAwesome:** _ **This chapter is looks the same on chapter 10 xD but I know some of the things on this chapter are different to chapter 10...**_

 _ **By the way, when I read the whole story, I'm familiar some of the references from something... so that's means... the things were look like from... SAILOR MOON !**_

 _ **Oh god ! I just did watch the intro of Sailor moon before reading the next chapter. After that, I watched the ending of Sailor moon. I just did this thing because the things on this story were look like from Sailor moon to me**_

 _ **Lol xDxDxD**_

 **Yes, you're right Bluegirl (or Milk Master XD). The only difference between chapter 10 and chapter 13 is the view of the story teller: Chapter 10 was told in Saku's view, chapter 13 was told in Dashel's view.**

 **And yeah… I'm starting to feel like that this story have some stuff that are similar to Sailor Moon. (Don't know if this will be spoilers :/)**

 **And that's all for the review-answering section. Post more reviews if you want to see more. :)**

 **And now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: That girl (I had a hard time finding the title for this chapter)  
**

 _Dashel's POV_

The alarm clock woke me up very early in the morning. I yawned and look over it. It was nearly 6 AM. I had a practice this morning (although I literally have practices almost every time) so I had to get up earlier than usual. Well, I usually wake up at nearly 7 AM, so you know what I mean.

I put on my clothes and comb my hair a little bit because I didn't want my hair to look like bed-head. I tied my shoes and…

Strange, why was I feeling like that something will happen today?

But anyway, I opened the door and headed to the sport ground, where we usually meet. When I arrived, some of my teammates and friends were already there. One boy greeted me.

"Hey captain!" He smiled and I returned it. I waved at all of them.

"Good morning everyone. Where are the others?" I asked and looked around. Another boy with black hair answered me.

"They haven't arrived yet, Dashel."

"Guess we'll have to wait then."

* * *

"Okay, is everyone present?" I said out loud, and they all answered me as loud since they had all arrived. "Let's begin our training then, shall w-"

I was cut off by a tight hug that nearly made me out of breath. I turned around and saw a girl with dark brown ponytail. That was Angelica, one of my biggest fangirls, I guess I could call her that. Urg… seriously, she's always like this. Every time she sees me, she's like squealing all over and runs over me to give me a (very tight) hug. It's always hard to get her out of me.

"Uh… Angelica, let me go…" I said rather awkwardly.

"Awww~ Dashel, why don't you let me give you a hug before starting your practice? It will give you more strength, you know." She looked at me, which… made me sweat because of her statement.

"Uh… thanks. But you can let go of me now…"

She did let me go, but she pouted while gripping her skirt and mumbled. "Baka…"

I sighed and turned back to my team to check if someone was missing. My eyes went over where four girls were sitting for no reason. I guess that they were having breakfast because I saw food on the table. There was a girl with two blue pigtails, one with black hair and yellowish skin and one with purple hair.

Suddenly, my eyes were locked on a girl whom I found very different from the others.

She was the girl with waist-length black hair, but with fair skin and a braid on top of her left chest. She has pink glasses, but I could still see her beautiful deep black eyes. She wore a white short-sleeved shirt along with a black bow around her neck and under the collar. The shirt was worn underneath a sleeveless dark blue dress. She also wore black shoes. The sleeves and the fringe of the dress all have black thread lines and small black bows.

You may see her as a regular girl among the others, but to me, she's… beautiful.

Suddenly, she turned and we locked eyes with each other. She seemed quite surprised and was thinking of something. I could saw her face became pinker. Despite that, I still kept my eyes on her. She's too beautiful for me to look away.

She looked away and returned to her friends after a few seconds. But I could find myself still staring at her. Someone poked my arm and I turned around to see one of my friends and also my teammate.

"Dashel, are you feeling alright?!" She said. "You suddenly looked away without knowing to turn back to us."

"Yeah…" A boy added. "Seriously dude, we would never think that you would ever daydream."

"Hey Dashel~" Another guy leaned over me and said teasingly. "Are you crushing on one of the girls over there?"

I protested, although he seemed to hit my mind. "N- No, I'm not! I was just… losing my focus for some reason."

"Oh yes you do~ Don't be shy Dashel. Honestly, I'm an expert in match making, just tell me whom you like and then wah-la, you two become pair!"

My friends continued to tease me, so I decided to teach them a lesson. "Alright, you are all going to practice for more 2 hours of bonus today."

"WUT?!" They all shouted.

* * *

It was rather late, and I was returning home after doing some shopping. My fridge was like demanding to have more food to stuff in it, so I needed to buy some more food.

As I was walking along the street, I suddenly saw something, or _someone,_ leafing over the rooftops. I think that was a man with… rusted knight armor and a rusting sword?! What the heck?!

I rubbed my eyes and he was out of sight. Goddammit eyes, you scared me there.

Finally, I reached home. I put the grocery bags on the table in the dining room. I was too lazy to put then grocery in the fridge, so I left them and headed to my bedroom on the second floor. I sighed as I put on my pajama and flopped on the bed tiredly. Today was a tough day. Remember my punishment for my team this morning? Well, they sure learned their lesson through it. I giggled quietly as I remembered about it. That was quite funny.

But every joy has to pass through and let the other feelings take over it. I soon found myself thinking about _that girl_ again… Strange, am I the only one that see her different than the others?

But that's not the problem. The problem is that… this feeling I'm having for that black-haired girl is the same as the one I'm having for The Magic Artist.

Is it weird to love two girls at the same time? It isn't like that I was having three-some feeling for both of them, really. It's just that… she reminds me of The Magic Artist - the girl that I'm crushing on and trying to find her true form.

Wait… is there a possibility that The Magic Artist is actually that girl I saw this morning?!

Nah, my search for her wouldn't be that easy. But I still find same my feeling for them odd.

Too tired to think about that, I soon drifted into sleep.

* * *

 _I slowly opened my eyes and soon found myself in the middle of nowhere. Everything was white here. I carefully took a few steps forward and called out._

" _Hello? Is anyone here?"_

 _I took a few more steps and saw someone was in the distant. I immediately ran up to them and found out that it was a girl with average height. She was facing her back to me, and the bright white lights hid her head and hair away from my view. But I could still see that she was wearing a blue knee-length dress and black shoes._

" _H… Hello?" I asked and she suddenly spoke up without turning her back._

" _Please find me quickly."_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **If some of you guys didn't take the hints, the top part of this chapter (from when Dashel saw Saku to when Dashel saw the mysterious person) is taken from chapter 11. The part when Dashel was at his home isn't included.**

 **But anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and once again, Happy new year!**

 **Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**My class monitor: Stand up!**

 **Class: Good morning Mrs. [name of one of my teachers]!**

 **My teacher: Good morning to you too, class. Sit down. First, I want to wish you a very Happy New Year 2017.**

 **Class: Happy New Year 2017 to you too, teach!**

 **My teacher: Because of Tet holiday, we will have a two-week break, as all of you may have known before.**

 **Class: Yay, two weeks!**

 **Me: *think* two weeks are a plenty of time for me to update all of my stories.**

 **My teacher: And now, to begin the period… Take out your paper, class.**

 **Class: Huh?!**

 **My teacher: You are going to take a 15-minute test right now.**

 **Class: What?!**

 **Sorry guys, I was making silly intro again. But I enjoy doing it though, maybe I'll do more in the future XD**

 **And as you guys can see in the intro, we are having a two-week break for Tet holiday recently. And man… I appreciate that because schoolwork made me tired a lot these days.**

 **But anyway, welcome back to another chapter of "Sakumira Agashi: The Story". Let's begin with the review-answering!**

 **The first review is from BlueGirlAwesome:** _ **Dashel and Saku, sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G but sorry for that and please don't mad  
Oh god again ! This chapter is similar to chapter 11 ! xD**_

 **Don't worry Bluegirl, I won't be mad at you… except for Dashel… XD**

 **And yes, that chapter was really similar to chapter 11, since I wrote it based on chapter 11.**

 **Next is a review from Raiden the OC:** _ **I think Tonight's Army did review, but it was delayed so perhaps you didn't see it. I really like the fact that you're going back to older chapters and writing them from Dashel's perspective. ALSO! DASHEL'S FRIEND! DON'T STEAL RAIDEN'S GIG HERE BRO! Or if you want work together with him. A REVIEW TEAM!? I WANNA BE A PART OF IT! I'LL BE THE CRAZY REVIEWER! POTATO MUSCLES! THAT'S CRAZY RIGHT!? POTATOES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE MUSCLES!**_

 **I checked carefully Raiden, he didn't review the last chapter.**

 **Well, you and Dashel's friend will work great together… much for Saku's worry XDXD**

 **And woah, calm down Raiden! You can be in the review team you know :D. Yes, potatoes don't have muscles XDXDXD. And I don't think "crazy reviewer" would be a right name for you, because "Match-maker reviewer" would be better. (Lol)**

… **Sorry.**

 **The next review is from TonightsArmy:** _ **Hey again, sorry for not reviewing the last chapter, I just wasn't really in the mood for it and since the last chapter was just chapter 10 from a different perspective I didn't really think there was much to say.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter was alright. It's mainly just chapter 11 from a different perspective, but that scene at the end was pretty intriguing. I'm not too sure what it means and since Saku is there (I'm just gonna assume that the girl is Saku) it just brings up more questions like, why is Dashel having this dream? Why is this girl asking to be found? Why does she need to found quickly, is she in danger? And stuff like that. There were a few typos, the main one being when you wrote PM instead of AM at the top, I doubt Dashel usually wakes up at 7 PM.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm looking forward to the next chapter, keep it up.**_

 **Well, it's okay that you didn't review, TonightsArmy. Your reasons make sense, so it's still fine :)**

 **But wait… did I really type "PM"? *went back to chapter 11and slapped my own face* Urg… Seriously? *fix the mistake* There, I fixed it. Thank you for telling me that anyway :D.**

 **And all of your questions will be answered soon, you just need to wait.**

 **And the last review is from a guest that I think is TechGamer5:** _ **Happy New Year everyone! Haha awesome chapter! Oh man Dashel, you're so close! Also who is that girl in his dream? Another OC? If it is it's definitely not me. I don't like to wear a lot of dresses. Only for special occasions. But anyway! Reviewing Team huh? I like the sound of that! "They're random, they're crazy, they're...fun?" Idk. Someone else is going to have to figure out the details... But ANYWAY(again) HAPPY NEW YEAR EE'LL SRE EACH OTHER NEXT TIME!**_

 **Well, like I said above, you will find out who is that girl in the future chapters. I myself just wear dresses for special occasions, too :D.**

 **And yes, the Review Team now has the quote:** _ **"They're random, they're crazy, they're...fun?"**_ **XDXDXDXD**

 **Bye-**

 **Hey wait, don't go! You haven't read the chapter yet!**

 **Okay, that's all for the review-answering. And now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A new friend of life.**

 _Dashel's POV_

" _Please find me quickly."_

" _Huh?" I replied. That was the only response that I could say at that moment. I was confused. But when I looked down at her hands, I noticed that one of them was holding the pen belongs to The Magic Artist. I realized what she meant._

" _Are you The Magic Artist… in your true form?!"_

" _Yes…" She answered quietly. "So please hurry up and find me, or else…"_

 _She turned her head back to face me, but her face was blurred away by the bright light. She disappeared._

* * *

My eyes snapped open. Sweats ran down my face like a stream. It was all just a dream? It really was, but it wasn't like a dream or a nightmare… It was strange.

"The Magic Artist… who are you? What are you hiding? Are you trying to hint me something? What will happen to you…?"

I placed one hand over my forehead tiredly. She is so beautiful, yet there is something hidden in her… I just can't get her out of my mind. I love her so much.

"C' mon Dashel, let's try to forget it at this moment."

I raised myself from my bed and walked toward the calendar which was hung on the wall. I checked the date… Hmm, there was a big sale at the shopping center today, so I better get going. I put on my clothes, well the casual one, and headed to the shopping center.

When I arrived there, there were already a lot of people there. I went though the clothing section, but nothing interested me. I then went to the book section, but found nothing good either. I sighed. All the things I had bought so far were a bit of food and a box of treats.

I was currently at the science book section at the moment, but I didn't really care about them at that time. I look around and saw the manga and comic section. Maybe they would interest me a bit, so I went there. But as I reached it, I froze when I saw a black-haired girl standing in front of the bookshelves while looking through a manga.

It was her, the girl I saw yesterday.

What should I do? Maybe I could bring up a conversation?

Nah, that's stupid… But who knows for sure… right?

So, I slowly walked closer to her. I didn't think that she knew I was coming. When I was next to her, I spoke up.

"H- Hey."

She jumped and looked over me. Soon enough, I started to see pink blush appearing on her face, which I think was very cute. My mind soon reminded me that I needed to say something in order to bring up a conversation between us. I asked.

"You were at the sport ground yester, weren't you?"

She didn't say anything, but slightly nodded. I continued. "I saw you there yesterday. Nice to meet you, I'm Dashel Raniel Gano, but call me Dashel for short."

She didn't say anything at first, but eventually spoke up. "A- Ah, nice to meet you too…! I… I am Sakumira Agashi, but y- you can call me Saku if you like…"

"You have a beautiful name, and a sweet voice too Saku." I replied without even thinking. She blushed even more and looked away. She was so cute that I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Anyway… I… uh… have to go now. I hope that I will see you around, I guess?"

Yes, that was a totally awkward way to say goodbye to a person you just met.

"Y- Yes, see you." She answered quickly and turned away. My eyes followed her.

After a while, when I was wandering around the electronics section and looking at the tablets, the news popped up on the television.

 _Hello and welcome back to our news. We have very urgent news for all of you._

 _Recently, some people say they often see a woman with very long hair wandering around the street, especially at night. Some of them were attacked by her. This woman's main target is female, but we still warn all of you about this. Be caution when walking at night, especially to girls and women._

 _Thank you for watching our news._

Hmm… another person from the dark influence again? These people always cause troubles.

Oh well, I have to take care of this again, for everyone's sake.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short for you guys. But don't worry, a new chapter will be out soon since I have a long break from school.**

 **Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I promise that there will be another chapter soon, and I think I keep my promise. Here's another chapter, so let's just jump into it right away!**

 **Let's answer some review first.**

 **First is a review from TonightsArmy:** _ **This chapter was really short, I know you already brought that up at the end, but I'm an a**hole so I'm just gonna complain about it anyway. I guess my prediction about Dashel's dream was half right, it was kinda Saku. Judging from that news announcement at the end, I think it's safe to assume that Saku is going to be in danger next chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway, glad to be seeing new stuff now instead of the same thing from a different perspective, looking forward to the next chapter.**_

 _ **BTW, I only noticed one typo this chapter, when Dashel spoke to Saku, you spelt 'yesterday' as 'yester'. Good work.**_

 **…**

 **DAMMIT FINGERS! THERE'S ONLY ONE TYPO HERE, AND YOU EVEN TYPED IT WRONG?!**

 **Okay, sorry… XD**

 **Yes, you're right about Saku being in danger. Because it will happen in this chapter and another one in the future. And sorry that there isn't new stuff. I want to make chapters of how Dashel think before jumping into new things.**

 **Okay, next is a review from TechGamer5:** _ **Ooooh! Looks like Saku and Dsshel have a new opponent! Also, if this keeps up I'm gonna start shipping Saku and Dashel. I mean, I know they like each other, but I'm going to eventually start to officially ship them. Anime and manga are awesome btw! I've read a few good ones back in the day. Also, did I forget to put my name? Whoops! But you guessed it right, it was me! Either that or you really know your reviewers. Also that quote! *shy* Not my best ones, but...I guess it'll work...  
...Anyway, see you guys next chapter! TG5 out!**_

 **You're gonna start shipping Dashel and Saku? Well, that's okay actually… But be careful toward my dear OC because if she knows, she might end up beating you up in pure embarrassment of hers. XDXD**

 **Yep, anime and manga are awesome af! X3**

 **And don't worry, that quote was kinda good. :3**

 **The next review is from BlueGirlAwesome:** _ **Oh god ! I ship Saku X Dashel now xDDD  
I can't wait to see who's that person from the dark influence at the next chapter xD  
(Dont know what to say lol)**_

 **You and Tech should pair up because of you guys having a same ship. XDXDXD**

 **And your wait is over, you're gonna see that person in a few minutes later.**

 **And the last review is from Raien the OC:** _ **I don't see how a chapter can be shirt... Or when "son" is supposed to be...  
Oh well.  
DAMMIT RAIDEN WHERE WERE YOU!? Y u no with them? So they can kiss or something idk. Make it romantic, like get a candle. Oh well. And I AM the crazy reviewer. I just had the idea of making Raiden a matchmaker. Specifically those two. He came out of retirement for it.**_

 **Um… NightsArmy, I think you might have missed some few more typos… *cry***

 **Okay, thanks for spotting the typo Raiden. Just wait a few seconds for me to fix those up….. There, all done! Let's get back.**

 **What do you mean by "something", Raiden? XDXDXDXD. Well, gotta** _ **Make it romantic, like get a candle**_ **anyway, right?**

 **OMG! Saku and Dashel must be very powerful to pull a retired Raiden out of his retirement! (lol)**

 **That's all for this chapter. Post more of your review if you want more!**

 **And now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Long hair can be a big problem**

 _Saku's POV_

 _(Take place back to the beginning of chapter 15)_

I was sleeping peacefully before I felt something warm hitting my face. I used one hand to shield my eyes away from it. After getting used to it, I slowly removed my hand away and soon realized that it was the early sunshine. Dammit, I should have covered it with the curtain last night.

"Mrng…? It's morning already? What time is it?" I looked at the alarm clock and realized that it hadn't rung yet. It was only 6:30 AM. "Good. I still have some more time to sleep then."

With that said, I lazily closed my eyes and curled myself deep into the warm blanket… until the clock rang loudly.

"Well, you rang anyway." I mumbled with a little annoyance as I shut it up.

* * *

While I was brushing my messy hair, I glanced over the calendar. I found myself in joy when I found out that there would be a very big sale today at the shopping center. Yay! I have waited for this day for so long. Not just because that I could buy a lot of more things, but also because that I could buy more manga! Some of them are very expensive, honestly.

I looked at the time. It was nearly 7 AM, so I hurriedly put on my clothes and went there.

* * *

When I reached the shopping center, the only thing I knew was to run to the book section. I beamed excitedly as I stood in front of a bookshelf full of manga. I checked every of them. "Sailor Moon", "Card Captor Sakura", "Future Diary"… I couldn't name all of them! There were so many and I was overexcited.

As I was looking through a volume of "Detective Conan", someone suddenly spoke up.

"H- Hey."

I jumped at the surprising voice and looked over the person. When I saw him, I was totally speechless. It… it was Dashel! H- How could he be here? He was wearing a different outfit, but I was too surprised to describe or even look at it.

"You were at the sport ground yesterday, weren't you?"

After a few seconds, my mind snapped me out of my thought and told me that I needed to reply to him. But I just slightly nodded.

He asked another question. "I saw you there yesterday. Nice to meet you, I'm Dashel Raniel Gano, but call me Dashel for short."

Wh… what?! What did he just said? We just met in person, and he immediately brought this up, telling me his full name and his name in short?! But whatever what I thought, I stood there in frozen until my mind told me that I hadn't answer.

I managed to stutter out. "A- Ah, nice to meet you too…! I… I am Sakumira Agashi, but y- you can call me Saku if you like…"

"You have a beautiful name, and a sweet voice too Saku."

Oh my dear god, was I dreaming? He complimented my name, my voice and called me by my nickname right away? And what was this heat at my cheeks about?!

I looked away blushing quite madly. He continued. "Anyway… I… uh… have to go now. I hope that I will see you around, I guess?"

"Y- Yes, see you."

And after that very short reply, I ran off, not bothering to look back. I still could feel his gaze at me from afar.

* * *

I sighed as I walked along the sidewalk. I had just returned from a bookstore with a bag of manga in my hand. The reason why I bought them was because… I could only buy the manga I was looking through before meeting Dashel. I covered my face with my other hand as I remembered about that awkward moment, especially when I ran away. God…

But anyway, the sunset was really beautiful. This is one of the favorite things I like about scenery. I love how the reddish orange color blend with the shade of the blue sky with a little touch of pink in it. It's always gorgeous to me.

I continued walking… until I saw two people fighting from very far away. They were both flying in the air, but one of them has extremely long hair. This didn't look good… Where could I hide to transform?

Right! In that big bush in front of me!

* * *

"Take that you creep!" The little girl said as she released a energy ball at the woman. She has black hair that is tied into a ponytail and a pair of brown eyes and light tan skin. She was wearing a light purple T-shirt with jeans. She also had dark purple sneakers and a silver watch at one of her wrists.

The woman who dodged her energy ball has midnight black strapless dress that is slit to the right side of her thigh and goes over her knees a little bit. She has crimson red eyes, creamy skin and a pair of shiny matching earrings. But the most special thing about her is that she has very long blond hair that even longer than her body's height. A few feathers are stuck on the right side of her hair.

The woman used her long hair to catch the fireball and smirked at the black-haired girl. She the threw it back to her opponent, but it was unlucky for her that I went there just in time. She pushed the girl aside and we were both lying on the ground as the ball hit a nearby street lamp, causing it to blow up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she slightly nodded.

"I'm okay, The Magic Artist. Thanks for saving me just in time."

"You know me?"

"Yes. I heard a lot about you."

"So…" The woman cut our little conversation off. "This new girl is The Magic Artist, correct?"

"Yes! And I'm here to show you what justice is!" I told straight to her as we both got up.

She smirked at us. "Well, if you're here to show what justice is, Mandellia is here to capture you!" Right after she finished, she extended her hair out long and snatched it at us. We quickly dodged by jumping out of its way.

"Capture me?!" I asked.

"Absolutely! I have been wandering in this boring place for ages. I don't know who is really you, so I attacked every women and girls that I saw! And it's worth it, because you're finally here. My Master will be so proud of me if I capture both of you! Wahahaha!"

"Not so easy!" The girl said. "We won't let you capture us, and we will beat you up!"

"Let us see." Mandellia's hair suddenly grew longer and longer that it almost had caught us. The strands of her hair were trying to get us by going everywhere they could. They couldn't get us yet, but the spaces between us soon getting smaller and smaller because the hair was closing its space as it surrounding us.

"W- What do we do now…? It literally has trapped us here, and the chance of us getting captured is very high now!" She said as we stayed close to each other.

I soon got an idea. I used my pen to draw out a sharp sword. After it was finished, I held on it tightly the started to swing it toward the hair. The girl seemed to get the idea. She picked up a sharp stone from afar using her telekinesis skill, I assumed, and began cutting the hair off with me. Mandellia saw what we were doing, but she laughed.

"Hahaha! You fool! Even if you cut my hair up to many meters, it can still grow again. So there's no way you can win by doing this!"

"We won't give up!"

"Okay then, let's see how long you can last. But I suggest that you should give up already."

Ignoring her, we kept trying to cut her hair up to losen the tight space. It did work a little bit, but I soon find myself exhausted because of how fast her hair grew back. Suddenly, the girl yelled.

"Magic Artist, watch out!"

Before I could realize, a big amount of hair strands was aiming toward me and it sharp point could pierce through me at any time soon! I tried to move away, but I didn't have time to do that.

Suddenly, a figure dashed through and cut through Mandellia's hair, sparing her just half of it. We were very surprised. When that figure landed on the ground, I found out that it was The Lightning Basketball!

"The Lightning Basketball!" I shouted out and he smiled at me.

"Thank god that I came just in time."

"Huh?! Who is this brat? Did you realize that you had cut half of my hair?" Mandellia yelled angrily at him. But he just grinned.

"Well, hair that is too long isn't good and is very inconvenience, so I helped you by cutting it up. You should thank me for that, you know."

"How could I thank you? Every strand of my hair is very precious to me!" She said before dodging his energy basketball and got angrier. "Hey, what was that for?!"

As they were arguing, the girl whom I was sanding next to looked at her watch and sighed.

"My time is running up. Crystal, time to change to Endra."

"Okay then- Wait, what?!"

Not replying to my question, she transformed into a new look. Her T-shirt was now grey and her jeans had changed into purple.

"Wow…!" I stood there in awe.

"This is my Minecraft power. The power I was using earlier is Kirby power."

"That's so cool-"

Once again, not waiting me to finish, she had vanished away after a quick flash. I looked all over to find her and soon saw another flash. She was now behind Mandellia!

"Hey, you don't know that I can teleport now, do you?" She whispered into the woman's ears. Not waiting for Mandellia to realize, she had hit her with a big and powerful fireball. Mandellia collapsed to the ground. We all surrounding her.

"Well, who's the winner now Mandellia?" I asked.

"Just give up." The Lightning Basketball added.

She looked at all of us before chuckling. "Haha, I'm impressed that you have beaten me. But don't take that as a victory, because I will return soon! You'll see!"

With that said, she vanished away.

I looked over the girl. "Thank you… uh… what's your name?"

She smiled at me. "In Minecraft power, my name is Endra. In Kirby power, my name is Crystal."

"So… I will call you 'The girl with two powers' then." I joked and we all laughed.

Endra then waved at me. "Goodbye The Magic Artist. I hope that we will see each other again soon."

"Bye!" I waved back as she faded away.

I looked over The Lightning Basketball. There were only two of us now, under the sky full of sparkling stars. We kept looking at each other, nobody said anything.

"Um… It was nice to see you again… But I have to go now. Goodbye."

After saying that, I turned away and ready to teleport away. But something firmly held me in place. His hand was holding mine tightly.

"The Magic Artist, don't go yet!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The fighting scene was a little crappy, right? Forgive me, because I'm not good at writing them!**

 **But anyway, see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Saku: *talks to herself while walking to class* Sigh… Tet holiday had passes… and that sucks. But I'm sure that I'll get used to school work again in no time. *walks into the classroom and is about to wave to her friends* Hi everyone! How was your holi-**

 **Exams: Surprise motherfucker.**

 **Okay, enough with that intro. XD**

 **Hello again, sorry for the late update. I didn't have time until now, and I have a few things to tell you guys.**

 **Due to my busy schedule at school and exams waiting for me (like in the intro), I will only have about an hour to write a chapter, so I might have to skip the review-answering part to save some time. I don't want you guy to wait long for a chapter, so I hope you guys will understand. But I'll always read your reviews!**

 **And about Saku's appearance, I decided to remove her glasses. I have been wondering for a long time about removing her glasses. At the end, I chose to remove them because I think she will look better without them. So from this chapter on, she will no longer have glasses.**

 **And yes, I remade the cover art because the old one is ugly as hell.**

 **That's all I have to tell you. And now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:An evil plan (part I)  
**

 _Saku's POV_

"The Magic Artist, don't go yet!"

He said as our hands held firmly together. I stopped midway and stood still, not knowing what to say. I looked at our hands and then him. His eyes were on me with a strong look. There was a long silence between us, and he spoke up to break it.

"Magic Artist… We have been partner for a very long now, but… we haven't got a chance to meet in our real form…"

"Lightning Basketball, I… uh…" I was only able to stutter out. There were only two of us, and he was holding my hand… This gave me a familiar feeling that I got from somewhere…

"I know we couldn't tell each other who we really are, because that could harm ourselves. But I really want to meet you someday Magic Artist… I really do."

"I… I feel the same way, Lightning Basketball…." I said. "It would be very nice if we could see each other without our disguise."

He went quiet for a while as he looked down the ground. He then let go of my hand and looked up again. He walked closer to me, and I stood still. He put his hands on my shoulders and made my heart skip a beat. Our eyes were locked up.

"The Magic Artist, I know this is a bit too soon, but… I love you."

My heart skipped another beat and was beating loudly in my chest. I could feel the heat coming up my cheeks. Those last three words of his had left me completely speechless as I froze. We kept looking into each other's eyes, none of us said anything.

"The Lightning Basketball… did you mean… _that?"_

"Yes, I _really_ mean that. I don't know, but whenever I am with you while we were fighting enemies together, I get this strange feeling in me. Honestly, I never felt this way before…"

The only thing I did was to stay silent.

"I want to see your real form… So I'll continue my search for you until I do. For now, goodbye, Magic Artist."

He vanished.

* * *

I was laying in my bed, but it seemed impossible for me to fall asleep. My mind was filed with his words a moment ago and I wasn't able to forget them at all. They seemed to get stuck in my head for some reasons.

But the thing that kept bothering me was that… the familiar feeling I got at that moment was exactly like the one I got when I was around Dashel. Is this a coincident or is Dashel really…?

Nah, that's silly.

* * *

 _Third person's POV_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO FAIL. AGAIN. MISERABLY!" A man with black hair threw his wine glass down angrily as he got up from his throne. The Dark Magician and Mandellia were knelling in front of him saying nothing as they were too scared at their Master's anger. When he is angry, his black eye is filled with pure rage and his other bloody red eye glow brightly.

"I… I'm… s… sorry, Master." Mandellia was the one who brought all of her courage to speak up. "I… was about to… succeed… until a stupid boy called 'The Light Basketball' showed up."

"Yes, and I didn… didn't show up in time to stop him…" Dark Magician added.

"EXCUSES, EXCUESE AND EXCUSES! Urg…" He tried to calm his anger down and groaned. "You two clearly make me _really_ disappointed, but I forgive you for now. But next time, capture that artist bitch or else I'll fucking KILL YOU!"

"Y… yes…, Master!" They stuttered out.

As the magician and the long-haired woman were still trembling in fear, a man walked out from the darkness of the cave. He is tan-skinned and he was wearing a torn-up green T-shirt and blue pants. His hair is brown along with his beard. But the strange thing about him is that his eyes have nothing in them but a bright glowing white light. On his face was an evil smirk.

"My my… you two disappointed Master and me as well, you know." He said teasingly. Mandellia glared at him.

"What are you doing here Herobrine?" She asked. "This is no one's but OUR business!"

"Oh, is that so…? What about Master? He is in your business too, you know."

She groaned. "Urg… Get the fuck out or I'll kick your ass!"

"Hey, clam down Mandellia. I didn't come here for no reason."

"What is it Herobrine?" Their Master asked the white-eyed man.

"Master." He knelt down. "Leave the job for me. I'll capture The Magic Artist for you"

"Huh?!" The other two gasped out.

"Oh…? You have any plan?" The Master asked.

"Of course, Master. But that's a secret. And I promise you that this will be _perfect."_

"Hmm… you are one of the best I have, so I'll let you do this. Just don't make the same mistake these two did."

"Thank you Mater. I promise you that this will be _perfect."_

Herobrine said in a deep tone that made the other two shivered. When he says in this tone, you know he's serious.

* * *

 **The Master's rage is an example of when you think you have calmed down but you actually haven't. XDXD**

 **Let's continue anyay.**

* * *

 _Saku's POV_

"Hmm… what should her hairstyle be…?"

I asked myself as I was looking at my unfinished fashion design in my sketchbook. I tapped my pencil lightly on my lips.

I was sitting on the bench in the park and it was still early in the morning. Strangely, I got up very early this morning so after finishing eating breakfast, I decided to go here and draw some designs. Maybe _that thing_ was the one who woke me up earlier than usual. But I quickly forgot about it as soon as I got to the park. I myself don't find joy in nature but honestly, the park today was beautifully peaceful with the cold breeze rustling the leaves on the tree; there weren't many people in the park.

"Heya Saku!"

A familiar voice spoke up and made me look up. It was Bluegirl with 1blockforward, along with the other two people I didn't know. I waved to greet them.

"Hi everyone!"

"Guys, I want you to meet Sakumira Agashi. Saku, I'd like you to meet my Master Squad!" Bluegirl said cheerfully.

"Master Squad? That sounds cool."

"Yeah. I am the Milk Master."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. She paused for a while before continuing.

"It's because of my love for milk."

"Oh! That makes sense."

" _Anyway,_ 1blockforward is the Paint Master."

After that, Bluegirl moved her hand toward a boy with brown hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt with yellow buttons and matching green pants. Around his waist was a brown belt and he had brown boots.

"This is Aslan Police, or Aslan for short, and he's the Banana Master."

"Yo Saku. I'm Aslan!" He greeted me.

"Hey Aslan! I like your outfit. It's like the one Magnus from MCSM wore!" I said and looked over the last one. But when I saw her… I tried to shut me mouth tight.

"And this is Mimi, the Kiwi Master." Bluegirl said. "She's half monster and half human."

"Hello Sakumira. Bluegirl said a lot about you." She said shyly.

Bluegirl was right, Mimi does look like half monster. Her skin is dark blue and she has four red eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a red bow tie and black pants.

But do you know why I tried to hold back my mouth? Well, don't tell anyone… it's because she looks like spider, and I'm SCARED OF SPIDERS! When I first glanced at her, I wanted to shout "AH! SPIDER!" so badly. Don't get this the wrong idea. Mimi seems shy and nice, I'm just… scared at her appearance at first.

Don't tell them please, or else I'll fucking kill you.

But _aaaaaaaaaanyway,_ "It was nice to meet you all, Master Squad!" I smiled.

"We have to go now. Bye Saku!" Bluegirl said.

"Buh-bye!" Said Aslan.

"Bye guys!" I said to them while waving. I then continued to think about my design. "Hmm… let me see. She should look good in braids, or-"

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" I yelled as someone shouted from behind and dropped my pencil and sketchbook. I turned around and saw Raiden and Unknown, who was laughing uncontrollably, except for Oliver who was just standing next to them doing nothing with his usual blank look. I pouted at the laughing two boys.

"Guys! That scared _the_ _hell_ out of me!"

"Y… yeah… we ju- AHAHAHAH!" Unable to finish his sentence, Unknown continued to laugh.

"O- Ahaha… Okay, enough wi- aha- with this cra- ahaha- crap! Ahahah! Shit! Hahahahahahaha!" It was then Raiden's turn to make me pout more. "God! Your scream! It was so loud yet funny!"

"Boys, that wasn't funny." I said annoyingly.

"Yeah, she's right bros." Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "Cut it off, or else people might think that you're some crazy bitches that couldn't hold back their laughter."

"O- okay… Sorry about that. But say…" Unknown said. "You wanna go for a walk with us? We could chat about some silly crap then meet up with Erin."

"That sounds great. Let me grab my sketchbook and pencil first."

I bended down to pick them up and stood back up. But as I looked up, I saw someone staring at me in a very strange way. I think it was a man, and he has tan skin with brown beard. He was wearing a simple blue T-shirt and green pants, his cap on his head covered most of his forehead. His dark eyes were still on at me. But as he realized that I was looking at him, he turned around and continued walking, pretending that nothing happened.

"Raiden, what does a skeleton say when it doesn't want to do something?" Asked Unknown.

"Uh… I don't know." Raiden tilted his head in confusion. "What does it say?"

"Well, it says 'I don't know a _guts_ to do this'."

Unknown grinned and started to laugh, while Raiden had the weirdest look on his face. "Yeah, very funny bro. Very funny."

I giggled a bit at Unknown's joke. While he and Raiden was walking at the front, I and Oliver walked behind. We didn't talked much, though. Oliver seemed so cold, and he strangely kept making me shiver. Suddenly, he leaned close to my ear and whispered.

" _Hey, did you notice that man with brown beard who was staring at you?"_

" _Uh… yes. You noticed him too?"_ I whispered back curiously.

" _Yes. And I felt like that he was staring at me as well."_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **That was unexpectedly a long chapter. I hope you liked it and I'll see you again. Please leave a review, even though I won't be answering them again. That sucks.**

 **Anyway, bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND I'M BACK! ONCE MORE TIME, THE ROMANCE WRITER HAS RISEN! BOW TO HER OR ELSE-**

 _ **Enough with that shit, Saku.**_

… **Okay. XD**

 **So, it has been a very long time since I updated, hasn't it? Well, I was busy with school works, as usual, and with my other stories as well. Despite the hard time I had, I got a very nice result: my grades were very high and my Math, Literature and English grades were the highest in my class! Holy crap! Guess that it was worth my time… XDXD**

 **And now, let's get into the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Evil plan (part II)**

" _Hey, did you notice that man with brown beard who was staring at you?"_

" _Uh… yes. You noticed him too?"_ I whispered back curiously.

" _Yes. And I felt like that he was staring at me as well."_

" _He did to… you, too?!"_ I asked surprisingly.

"… _yeah. Be careful with him Saku, because I have a bad feeling about this."_

After that, we continued walking until Raiden shouted out. "Hey guys! The basketball team is practicing at the sport ground again! Let's go there and watch, shall we?"

"That would be nice." I replied.

"Of course, dude!" Unknown beamed and turned to Oliver. "Whatabout ya, Oliver?"

"Whatever." Oliver answered back… like he didn't give a fuck about that (yeah, he really didn't) and a strange silence got through us right after he said that.

"Oh come on Oliver…" Unknown gave him a bland stare… and Oliver returned it. They continued staring at each other awkwardly as Raiden skipped toward the direction of the sport ground, not caring a shit about what was happening behind him.

And yes, he skipped again.

* * *

"Oh hey Aslan!" I greeted the brown-haired boy who was sitting on a bench at the sport ground. "It's good to see you here!"

"Hi Saku. It's nice to see you too." He waved.

"Where are the others? You know, the Master Squad."

"Oh, they all had their own works, so I decided to sit here and chill. And by the way, are these your friends?"

"Yes. Let me introduce you to them." I extended my hand to Aslan and turned to others. "Hey guys, this is Aslan Police, the Banana Master in his squad. And Aslan, this is Oliver, Unknown and Raiden."

"Yo dude!" Unknown greeted him with a smile.

"Hi there Aslan! I'm Raiden."

"…" was what Oliver said. We all stared awkwardly at him again, but soon ignored that. We then all sat down at the benches and watched the basketball team practicing. It was kinda strange that Angelica didn't show up tod-

" _Dasheeeeeeeel!~"_

Never mind.

I watched as the brown-haired girl walked into the sport ground, calling out for the captain. Oh, speaking of him, where was Dashel anyway? He's the captain, so he had to be here, right?

My thoughts were cut off when I heard a familiar voice. "Okay guys. You can have a rest now. We'll start again in about half an hour later." Yes, it was Dashel, and Angelica was walking toward him.

"Dashel! I miss you so much!"

"Erm… Angelica…" He looked awkwardly at her. "It has just been a day since you last saw me, you know?"

"… Yes, but I still miss you! And look, I brought you a ticket to my ballet concert next week! I hope you will come."

"Oh…! Erm, thanks a lot Angelica. I will see if I can come or not, okay?"

"Alright!~"

I looked at them as they talked and clutched my dress with my hands. I then looked down at the ground. I started to remember about the thoughts I had last night. And now my mind was filled with them again. But I soon came back to reality when someone poked me on my back. It was Oliver, who was sitting next to me.

"Hey Saku, you said that guy called Aslan is the Banana Master in his squad, correct?"

"Umm… yes. What's about it?"

"Hmm, a guy that is a Banana Master… _Interesting."_

He said while grinning. I looked at him confusingly… before getting what he meant. I slammed my hand against my face and giggled a bit. "That… was a terrible joke, Oliver…"

He smiled at me. "Heh, I'm glad you are happy again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I noticed that you're a bit off. That's all."

"Oh. It's really nothing Oliver. So don't worry about that."

"If you say so. But remember Sakumira, if you ever have any issue, don't keep it to yourself… like me. I have had some issues in my life as well and kept them to myself many times, and that was quite a bad experience. And there's one very big issue that I have had a very long time now, and you don't wanna know that, because it's… very shocking."

I looked at him as he crossed his hand behind his head and looked at the sky. He sighed tiredly. I have never seen this side of him before. He looked a little different: not cold, calm and peaceful. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Oliver. And I hope that you will get over your issues soon, especially the big one."

He just looked back at me for a while and continued looking at the sky. He stared wandering at the clouds that were floating gently on the beautiful blue sky. He sighed again and swiped the hair that was covering the corner of his eyes to the side. We just sat there in silent as the gentle wind blew across and made our hair flew as well.

"Oh, isn't it Saku the nerd?"

Goddamit Angelica, why did you have to ruin the peaceful moment?

"Angelica, don't call me that again… pretty please."

"Whatever. But hey, I have a ticket for my ballet concert next week and I want you to come. Will you?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting this from you but… I'll take it anyway." I took the ticket from her. "Thanks."

"Great! Well, see you, nerd." She waved at me and I was about to wave back when I saw something in the bag she was holding. Wait a minute…

"Angelica, is that Sailor Moon manga you have there?" I pointed at the bag and as fast as an arrow, she hid it behind her back and blushed a bit.

"No, it's not! It's just… some ballet tutorial books!"

"But I thought that you're very skilled at ba-"

"Skillful ballerina like me still needs to practice! And why are you caring about this? It's none of your business!"

"Uh… okay…? And what are those papers with handwriting on them?"

"Oh… uh… it's a story written by… uh… I couldn't tell you."

"By a writer in FanFiction? Can I read it-"

"BYE!"

And then she ran away.

"Well, that girl was kinda strange." Oliver commented as he watched her running away.

"Yeah… You can say that. She isn't that strange normally, though."

The silence between us came again and it was my turn to sigh. I closed my eyes as the cold breeze came by. I always enjoyed peaceful atmosphere like this moment we were having. But suddenly, another person came, but they didn't annoy me. It was Dashel who was walking toward me.

"Hi there Saku!"

"Oh… um, hi Dashel. You're practicing again, aren't you?"

"Yes, but we're having a break. So I decided to chat with you a little bit. Oh, and hi there. You must be Saku's friend." Dashel looked over Oliver. Oliver nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm Oliver, nice to meet ya."

"I'm Dashel." He extended a hand toward Oliver. The red-haired boy looked at it for a while before shaking hands with the captain.

"So… how are your days recently Saku?"

"Umm… It's… uh, still good as usual. How about yours…?"

"Fine. But I was having a little… problem these days."

"Oh! Was it serious? I hope it wasn't."

"It really wasn't. Thanks for asking." He rubbed his head and looked away for a while. He was blushing a little too, and I found it very cute.

"It's… nothing. I always want you to be happy…" I blushed as well and twiddled my thumbs.

Oliver looked at us for a few seconds before smiling. He stood up and said in a hurrying voice. "Oh my god! Look at the time!" he looked at his (invisible) watch. "I have to go now Saku! Tell the others that I have urgent things to do and have to leave soon. Bye!"

"Uh… bye?" I said as he ran away unsually. It wasn't like that he was in a hurry at all. Wait… did he notice my behavior and- Oh god…

"Ah… it's time already?" Dashel looked at his phone. "I'm sorry to cut this short Saku. Rest time is over now so I have to return to my team to continue our practice."

"You can go Dashel. I don't mind that." I was really disappointed actually and sighed sadly.

"But hey! I just thought of something. Let's exchange our numbers so we could keep in touch at any time. Don't you think that it would great?"

I stared at him and tried to resist the heat coming to my face. My heartbeat had gone mad. Exchange numbers? Was I even dreaming? I tried to calm myself down and acted cool.

"That would be great, Dashel!"

"Awesome! Let's do that now, shall we?"

After that, he left, leavin me alone looking at him as he walked away. I held one hand over my heart. I… I think that I _really_ had developed feelings for Dashel, but what about Lightning Basketball…? Both of the boys made my heart so confused, but somehow they had the connection, I think…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **My child, if you didn't understand Oliver's joke then… just ignore that and keep your innocence pure… XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD And don't worry, I have no offense against Aslan Police.**

 **If you understood that joke, then I'll tell you this. In the character's description, TonightsArmy (character owner) said that Oliver has dirty mind. I never got a chance to put that personality into the story, but now I got the chance, why not take it? XDXD. And again, I'm totally not against Aslan for anything.**

 **For Raiden the OC, in his review he said that I forgot to make his character skip so I did it in this chapter XD. And for Angelica, she was having a tsundere time~ :D**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I think that the title doesn't quite fit this chapter :/, but I want to continue the previous chapter so I had to name this chapter with that title.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi again guys. I'm back again. I wasn't planning on writing another chapter and just read some fanfics, but I changed my mind so I updated this story.**

 **And GOD DAMN, I got a bunch of errors in the last chapter! Thank you TonightsArmy, for helping me fixing them.**

 **I have nothing else to say so… enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Evil plan (part III)**

… Okay, it had been a week since I went to Angelica's ballet concert. That was fast, though, but it seemed like that I couldn't get my mind out of… _him._

Yes, I'm talking about Dashel. Angelica's performance was great, I had to admit that; her moved matched with the slow music perfectly. But no matter how hard I tried, my heart just couldn't stop beating unusually and my eyes kept glancing over him, who sat next to me then. I just… couldn't help it, you know. I know that he has his charm but… my body just betrayed my mind and kept looking at him. Only when I was caught looking at him, my body agreed to do exactly what was in my mind. I tried to distract myself by enjoying the concert but found no effort.

And remember when he asked me to exchange phone numbers with him? Well, since then we sent texts to each other quite often. Sometimes when I was busy, I kept receiving texts from him and sometimes I had to ask him to wait until I was free, he agreed though. It seems like that he was trying to get closer to me, as well as making sure that I'm comfortable. I don't know about this, but he's just-

"Saku!"

"Huh?!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when someone called out. I looked up from my smoothie and realized that was TechGamer5. We were hanging together at the café.

I and TechGamer5 just became friends a few days ago.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

I was heading home from the bookstore. I was having trouble drawing some difficult parts and angles, so I went there to find some tutorial books to practice some more.

While I was walking along the streets, I saw a girl who looked very worried. She has straight black hair which is tied into a ponytail, brown eyes and light tan skin. She was wearing a white T-shirt, jeans and a pair of sporty black sneakers. It looked like that she was searching for something.

Suddenly, I saw something gleaming on the ground. I looked down to see a beautiful and sparkling silver watch with a screen. I picked it up and started to wonder if this was the thing she was looking for.

I approached her and said. "Uh… hello."

She jumped a bit and looked at me. She stuttered out. "Ah! Uh… hi! W… what can I do to… help you?"

I held out the watch. "Are you looking for this?"

She looked at it and on her face suddenly formed a smile. "Thank goodness! You found my watch! Where was it?"

"It was over there, near the tree. I think that you dropped it without noticing."

"Y… yeah, that's maybe a possibility. I always wear it on my right wrist, but this morning I was in a hurry so I didn't have to put it on and held it with my hands instead. But thank you so much for finding it! I would be dead if I couldn't find it!"

"So I guess that this watch is very important to you?"

She paused for a while before answering. "Yes, it is… Ah! This means I owe you! Can I do something for you? Can I?! Please?"

"Uh… thanks, but you don't really have to do anyth-"

"Come on! I'll take you to wherever you like, and of course that I'll pay for everything!"

And with that said, she grabbed my hands and led me all around the town.

* * *

 **End of flashback…**

"Uh… sorry Tech. I wasn't paying attention." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You were thinking of something, weren't you?" She asked. "What is it?"

"It's really nothing, Tech."

"Okay, but if you need to let something out of your mind, then just tell me and I'll listen to you. I'm a good listener." She smiled. "Anyway, I was asking you if you could go to the cinema with me next weekend. There's a new movie and I heard that it's _very_ good."

"Alrighty!"

As I continued talking with her, I saw that same man with brown beard again. He was walking behind Tech from afar and while doing so, he took a short glance at me and then kept heading forward.

This sent shiver down my spine. Who is this man?

* * *

I sighed and I headed home from the Forum building. My friends and I had a talk about our new collab and decided who would be in charge of it. In the end, I was chosen to be in charge of designing characters. I was tired, so I decided to walk straight home and go to sleep as soon as possible.

When I walked pass the park, I saw two figures behind the bush from afar. Hmm… strange, it was very late, so who would be here at this time? I didn't intend to overhear their conversation, but I accidentally did.

"… I barely know you." I heard an awfully familiar voice.

"But I know _you."_ Another familiar voice was heard. Curious, I quietly sneaked behind a big tree nearby and nearly gasped out loud. No way… next to the man with brown beard and unusual white eyes was The Modern Destroyer! What was he doing here?! And who is that man with white glowing eyes? What were they talking about?

"I know that you want something from me… do you, Herobrine?" The destroyer sighed and continued their conversation as his back faced the other man.

"You're clever, young man." The man whose name is Herobrine grinned. "Yes, I _do_ want something from you. But this is a very big favor to ask, though."

Modern Destroyer groaned. "Just fucking tell me already. No need to bla-ing around."

"Alright…" Herobrine said and walked closer to the destroyer. "I want youto join us, the dark influence."

What…?!

Modern Destroyer turned around to face Hrobrine. "Pardon me…?"

"I- no, _we_ want _you_ to join the dark influence and be our new ally." The man with white eyes said as he pointed a finger at the destroyer's chest. "I'm interested and impressed by your incredible power. I have been wondering if you're that red-headed boy whom I have been stalking for a while. Or… _are you?"_

As Herobrine grinned wider, the other boy lowered his head and remained silent. But eventually, he looked up again while keeping his cold stare. "No matter who I am, why would I join you?"

"Well, you have been the _famous_ serial killer that people have been wondering about a long time ago, haven't you? You kill people mercilessly, and that's one thing I like about you. No matter who you kill, you have no regret. It's clear that you belong to the dark influence, so agree to come with me and we shall rule this world once and for all!"

Oh gosh… if The Modern Destroyer joins them then the influence's power will increase for sure! He had been known to be a killer and I had seen that clearly by my own eyes before! But what can I do now…? If I took action now then they would surely attack me back, so all I could do was to continue standing there and wait for his answer.

A long silence was found between them. The destroyer remained quiet.

"So… what do you say?" Herobrine asked to break this silence.

Right after he finished his question, Modern Destroyer looked up with force in his eyes. He held out one hand and used his forceful power toward Herobrine, which cause the man to be blown far away. Herobrine quickly regained his balance as the destroyer finally spoke up.

"The fact that I'm a merciless killer is completely true, but I don't kill like you or your influence." He said with a deep voice. "I kill for justice, to help the weak and get rid of the bad guys. And you're that bad guys who I am talking about!"

With that said, he held up his sword and pointed at Herobrine with it. The tip of the sword was inches against his face, but he stayed calm and chuckled as he used one hand to move it out of his way. He grinned.

"Hehe… nice try. Well, it seemed like that I found the wrong guy. That's a shame, though. But if you ever change your mind, just call me."

"Just keep dreaming, because I'll never do that."

"Oh well, I guess I have to aim for that little girl then."

"Whatever you say, young man."

With that said, the white-eyed man disappeared into the thin air. It was lucky that The Modern Destroyer didn't agree, but who is that little girl Herobrine talked about? I have to protect her!

* * *

 **Okay, I think I'll end this chapter here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi. It has been a very long time since I updated, hasn't it? Well, I have two reasons, but you may find it silly.**

 **1\. It's about my OC's design. After I removed her glasses, I think it would look nice from now on, but I was wrong; I have been considering for a very long time about changing her design because I was getting quite unsatisfied with it. And in the end… I decided to do it. I'll describe the new design for you:**

 **She still has black eyes and same skin tone but her black hair is less wavy and she has a white headband that has two white bows on both side of it. She wears white shirt with long sleeves which are rolled up to her elbows, and a sleeveless dark blue top is worn above it. Aroung her neck and under the shirt collar is a black lace which is tied into a bow. She wears dark blue pleated skirt. A white belt wraps around her waist. She now has white stocking and dark brown boots. Her transformation design is still the same, though.**

 **I'm going to change my profile image soon because of this.**

 **2\. (This reason is even sillier than the first) There's a person who wants to submit an OC, but they haven't replied back. Therefore, I'm still waiting for a respond.**

 **That's the two reasons I have. I hope you guys understand why I didn't update two weeks ago.**

 **And also, I have an exciting news. TechGamer5 suggested me about starting a Review Team, which is mentioned in a few chapters before. The members would include her, TonightsArmy, Unknown, Raiden and me. I'm quite excited about it so I'm telling you guys about this. Also, I and her agreed that my title would be 'The Romance Reviewer' and hers would be 'Long Review Master' or 'Role Play Master' as a substitute. Tell me what you think about this in your review or you can PM me if you can.**

 **That's all I have to say. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Trap**

 _Third person's POV_

"Neh neh neh neh! You couldn't convince him. You couldn't convince him. Neh neh neh neh neh neh!"

Dark Magician chanted mockingly at Herobrine while sticking his tongue out. As for the white-eyed man, he just sat there silently, ignoring the other's teasing completely. He crossed his arms as he shut his eyes thoughtfully.

"Your plan failed! Your plan failed! Your plan failed! Neh neh neh neh neh! You'll be punished! You'll be pu-"

He was cut off when Herobrine finally spoke up after being the silent one. "Well, if my plan failed then _we_ will all be punished. Our Master will be pissed off about me and you two as well, won't he? Because I made him disappointed, and you two had already made him disappointed more, right?"

Seeing that the white-eyed man had the point, The Dark Magician stopped teasing him and panicked a little bit. "Oh gosh, you're right! I and Mandella is going to hear hours of yelling again!"

"That Modern Destroyed isn't easy to be lured in, although I couldn't see any justice in him like he claimed."

"What do we do then?"

"Then… help me this time."

Herobrine smirked, which sent shiver down the magician's spine like usual.

* * *

 _Saku's POV_

Sunday, the day that is supposed to be the greatest day of the week…

It's always like that… except this Sunday.

I was at home lying on the couch while reading a book. Bluegirl was out with her squad, Unknown was busy with Erin about beta-reading his new chapters, Molesadolls is quite busy as well. Oliver… well, locked himself in his house as usual and probably was playing video games. Now, I had just myself and my books.

I sighed as I flipped through the pages. Yawn soon escaped my lips and I sat up stretching my arms out. Reading is fun to me, but it can get boring if I read it for a very long time. I decided to turn on the TV.

 _More murders were found. The police are still trying to find evidence of who is this serial killer._

The serial killer, this hadn't ended yet. I was getting worried because of this. Lots of people were found dead and this number kept increasing. Gosh, this Modern Destroyer must be so sneaky that no one can conclude who he was.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I realized that it was a message from Tech.

 _Hey Saku! I just bought a new video game just a few hours ago. It's a 2-player game, but I haven't got anyone to play with me yet, so I was wondering if you can come over my house this evening, when I'm free?_

Why the fuck not? I was bored as hell here.

 _ **Sure Tech. Is 6 PM okay?**_

 _That's okay. See you!_

* * *

It was 5.45 in the evening and I was heading to Tech's house. Her house is pretty far away from mine so I needed to start walking soon.

As I walked past the park, I heard pleading sound. I turned to the direction of the sound and… Oh God, it's The Modern Destroyer and another person, who is his next victim! I can't let him kill another innocent person! No!

I took out my pen and transformed. After that, I dashed to the two. I could see that the person was a woman, and she was leaning against a tree while pleading the destroyer, who was floating midair.

"No… Please… Please don't kill me! I promise that I won't tell anyone about this! Just please, spare me! I still have my children at home!"

"I couldn't trust people." Modern Destroyer said coldly. "I couldn't trust anyone at all. I must kill you. Say your last goodbye to your children."

"No! NO!"

Just before his sword could touch her, I stood in front of the woman and my sword, which I just drew out, clanked against it. He tried to moved me away, but I held my sword against his greatly with forces. He gave up and moved his sword away.

"Move, Magic Artsit."

"No! I can't let you kill this poor woman! Can't you hear her? She still has her children! Wouldn't it bad if those children were left with only their father or even became orphans?!"

"I don't care about them." He glared at me. "Children… Those pieces of shit are the worst. They are annoying and I just want to get rid of them if I can-"

"But still, you can't just kill a person without a reason! Can't you just hear me out?! I just want this city to be in peace and- AH!"

I yelled out when I got knocked up hard at my head and my back. When I fell to the ground, I noticed that the sharp cards were the things that hit me. Wait a secomd… I recognized these cards…

"Hahaha! I couldn't believe that she really fell into our trap!"

I recognized the voice as well. I turned around to look to see a smirking Dark Magician.

"Heh, I told you."

A strange yet deep voice spoke up and I looked up. A black mist surrounded Modern Destroyer and he turned into the white-eyed man named Herobrine I saw the other day! He was pretending to be The Modern Destroyer and Dark Magician was pretending to be that woman all the time?!

I tried to get up, but Herobrine used his rope, which is made of magic, and tied my hands and legs up. I squirmed to set myself free, but found no effort.

"You're done here, Artist." Herobrine smirked. "No one's here to save you."

"You're so good at making trap, Herobrine!" The magician laughed. "Haha! Master will be so proud of us when we bring this little girl back to him."

 **To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

**YOLO GUYS! I'M FINALLY FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 ***Ahem***

 **Anyway, I took my entrance exams a while ago and I can finally enjoy my real summer vacation! But unfortunately… my laptop got broken. ;_; FUCK MY ENTIRE LI- *beep***

 **But don't worry, I still have my tablet here, which I am using to write this chapter. It's just that… I think that there will be more typos using this way. I'll try my best.**

 **And about the Review Team, Unknown said nothing about this in his last review so I think he doesn't to be in this team, which I don't mind. So TechGamer5 will be "Long Review Master" and I will be "The Romance Reviewer" (This is Tech's idea, but I might be the leader if you guys agree), TonightsArmy will be "Auto Correct" (I don't think "The Critical Reviewer" suit him since he only fixes errors, not criticizes). And finally, Raiden the OC will be "The Random Review", like he said. But Raiden, I have a better tittle for you… It's "The Matchmaking Expert"! XDXDXDXDXDXD**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Raiden…?**

"Haha! Master will be so proud of us when we bring this little girl back to him!"

"Yeah, I totally agree." Herobrine chuckled. "And you owe me for this, so remember to do something afterward."

"You know you don't have to tell me twice!" The magician laughed then looked down at me who was trying to break free. "Now, enough talking! Let's go before she could escape!"

Is this my end…?

"Oh no, you don't!"

Another familiar voice came up and by a blink of an eye, The Dark Magician was knocked down to the ground by a kick on his head. Amazed and surprised at the same time, I look over the person who made that kick and after that very moment, I couldn't believe my eyes again.

Landing on the ground after knocking down the magician was none other than Raiden himself, but he seemed different. The pupils in his eyes were replaced by the bright light blue glow, and static electricity was sparkling around his body. Wow… although the change wasn't big, he still looked very epic, different from his usual childish look.

Herobrine shot a beam at him from behind, but he quickly sensed the attack and shot an electricity ball back. The beam and the ball hit each other and exploded. Again, within a blink of an eye, he shot a wave of lightning at Herobrine who managed to dodge. But due to its super speed, the edge of the lightning wave hit Herobrine's left arm, leaving a small burn there.

"You bastard…" He mumbled. "You ruined our perfect plan!"

"Well, I'm pretty good at ruining things, ya know." Raiden answered with a teasing voice, driving Herobrine mad. Yep, that's the Raiden I know.

"I'm not messing around with you!" An angry Herobrine aimed himself at Raiden and dashed over him. Raiden held up his hands and created an electrostatic wave back. Herobrine and the wave pushed each other with everything they'd got. As Herobrine was pushing further, Raiden pulled one hand back. He then gathered more energy into it and joined his other hand again, joining the energy and making the electrostatic wave stronger. Unable to push any further, Herbrine was thrown back and fell onto the ground.

"Haha, loser!" Raiden teased again.

Herobrine slowly raised his head and his upper body up using his left elbow and glared at the newly found hero. "I'm tired of this. This time, I'll let you win. But I won't next time!"

In a slow and painful pace, he got up fully and looked at the magician, who had woken up from unconsciousness. "Let's go."

Then, they disappeared using teleportation. With Herobrine gone, the magic ropes that tied me up faded away as well. Raiden looked down at me, who tried to get up but failed because of her sore hands and legs.

"You need a hand?" He smiled and offer his hand to me. I took it and he helped me get up from the ground.

"Thanks a lot for saving me. I nearly died there."

"Oh, it's nothing. Nice to meet you, anyway."

"Yeah." I shook his hand, pretending that I knew nothing about him.

"Well, it's really late now, so I should head back."

"Me too."

"Bye, Magic Artist!"

"Goodb-"

Before I could finish, I was cut off by him dashing away. I look at him running away at the speed of the light and hung my mouth open in awe.

* * *

 _A woman claimed that the she saw The Magic Artist being captured by two flowing people, one had long hair, looked like a magician and one whose face she couldn't see clearly when she was standing at her balcony last night. But luckily, a man who had lightning and electricity power, like she claimed, had rescued the artist in a matter of second! Now, we have a another hero!_

The reporter said on the screen of the TV as I, Unknown, Oliver and Raiden sat on the couch. Gosh, I couldn't get my eyes out of Raiden thanks to what happened last night. Of course that I was grateful that he saved me but still… that was quite a shock to me.

 _And now is the news about the serial killer-_

The reporter was cut off suddenly and we all look at Oliver, who was holding the remote control.

"Oliver, what's that for?!" Unknown said. "I was waiting for that part!"

"…" Oliver stayed quiet for a few seconds and spoke up. "I'm not into that." He said nothing for a while again and looked up at Raiden. "Beside, Raiden, you told us to come here at your house because you wanted to tell us something, didn't you?"

Raiden clasped his hand together. "Oh, right! I almost forgot! Wait here. I need to lock all the doors and cover all the windows."

After a few seconds, we were at his room with the door locked, of course.

"So…" Unknown started. "What's this about? Why is this so secretive that you need to close all the doors and cover all windows?"

Raiden took a deep breath. "Alright. You guys have just seen that news about the new hero who saved The Magic Artist, correct?"

"Uh… yeah." I answered. Don't tell me that he was going to say what I was thinking about.

"I… I am that hero."

Bingo.

Between the uncomfortable silence, everyone, except me, stared at Raiden for so long that I could see sweat on his forehead. Luckily, Oliver broke the silence.

"Raiden, April Fool was months ago."

"G-Guys! I am really him! Really!"

"What?! You are joking, right? Please tell me that you're joking!" Unknown said unsurely.

Raiden looked over us and took another deep breath. "You guys need proof, right? Yeah, I can understand that."

Again, after a matter of second, he had turned into the form I saw last night. Unknown hung his mouth open in disbelief, which looked really funny, Oliver's eyes doubled in size, and I sat there and put my hands over my mouth. I just pretended to be surprised, because I had already been surprised last night.

"Dude… Dude!" Said Unknown, who stood up and ran to Raiden to stand in front of him. "That's… that's… THAT'S SO FUCKING COOL! OMGOMGOMG! Look at these electricity spark! And this glowing eyes like Sans's from Undertale too! Oh! And look at this-"

"Chill, dude. Chill." Oliver, who had walked up behind the excited boy without being noticed, pat his shoulders.

* * *

"Phew, last night and today were crazy as hell." I plopped onto my bed once I got home. First, Raiden saved me , then today he showed his power to us. But I did learn another Japanese word, "Raiden" from him, which means "God of Thunder". Well, that explained his power.

…

But wait, why did he show his power instead of keeping it to himself like I was doing?

* * *

 **Wow, Raiden really** _ **shocked**_ **the others** **. Haha! Get it? Raiden has lightning power, and he** _ **shocked**_ **the others!**

…

 **Sorry for my terrible pun.**

 **But anyway, hope you like this chapter. Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, I'm back!**

 **You guys still remember about my entrance exam into high school in the last chapter, right? Well, the result was announced a few days ago and… guess what, I passed! I FREAKING PASSED! Now I don't have to write chapters while being worried about the result anymore! Plus, my laptop was fixed so the happiness is multiplied!**

 **And Unknown said that he would be in the Review Team as "The Reader Reviewer" so… Yay!**

 **Now, enough talking about my personal things. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: I should have known…**

"G- Get off me, you creeps!"

A girl yelled as she tried to struggle off the creepers off her body. She tried to run away from them, but they kept spawning so fast that there were hundreds of them in seconds. Meanwhile, I, in the form of The Magic Artist, was trying to kill them by stabbing them with my sword I drew out, but found no use because there were so many.

"Haha, my my… I see that you are having fun with my dear friends." The woman chuckled as she floated on the air with her hand over my lips. She had green eyes, long green wavy hair that reached her waist. She wore a green strapless dress that reached her feet and was slit up at its right side up to her middle right thigh. "Haha! Keep trying! This Creepers Queen knows that you will never win!"

"No way! You're never going to get us!" I yelled out.

She just chuckled more. "Hmm… Such a determined little girl. Let's see how long you will last!"

She raised her hands up to the midnight sky and rays of green light appeared around her arms. After that, millions of creepers were summoned and walked toward us, proceeding to attack. I bit my lips as I and the girl were surrounded by them. I swore under my breath.

"Stop right now!" Succeeding to get out of the creepers, the girl ran at the speed of light, jumping on a creeper as a boost up to the Creepers Queen. She was about to hit her when the queen quickly dodged her, causing her to fall down the ground painfully.

"No!" I shouted. I attempted to run over her but failed due to millions of creepers coming up to me, preventing me from going anywhere.

"Hahaha! Little girl, you thought you could get me _that_ easily, didn't you?" The Creepers Queen laughed in a very satisfied way as she watched her getting up from the ground slowly probably due to the hard fall she had.

"You will never win!" The queen laughed again. "I will bring you to my Master, and then Master will be proud! Hahaha-"

She was cut off suddenly. Curious, I looked up to her to see a terrifying sight. From behind, a sharp sword had dug through her belly. Blood was dripping from where she was stabbed along with the blood at the edge of her mouth. Her pupils were small in a very scary way.

The sword was then pulled out and she fell onto the ground. She disappeared and the creepers disappeared along with her afterward. Relief and terrified at the same time, I looked up to look at the person who killed her, but I was more terrified after that.

Standing on the top of a high street light was The Modern Destroyer. He was staring down at me scarily with his golden eyes that were glowing against the dark night sky. I slowly took some steps backward, feeling that he was going to do something bad.

"It's… it's you… again." I stuttered.

He didn't reply back until a few seconds later. "Yes. And… damn, I told you, Magic Artist…" He sighed as he shook his head. "Killing is the best way to get rid of your enemies."

I didn't answer.

He kept giving me the stare that always sent the shiver down my spine. Weird… his stare… it seemed scary and frighten but somehow… familiar… Was he someone I know?

What am I talking about? My friends wouldn't do such a thing.

He spoke up again. "Well, goodbye for now."

With that said, he disappeared.

I kept my eyes at the spot he stood a few seconds ago. Suddenly, I noticed the girl who was still lying on the ground. I immediately ran up to her and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, are you alright there?" I asked while helping her getting up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm quite okay. But that fall… was sure a hard one…" She groaned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, at least that she's gone now. We should get home as it's pretty late."

"I agree. Anyway, thanks for coming to me when I was attacked by her." She thanked me while bowing down her head with her hands in front of her.

"No problem. Bye!"

I waved to me and she did it as well. She dashed away with that incredible super speed she used a while ago. It must be her power.

* * *

Ah… It was a beautiful Sunday morning in the park. The sun was shining warmly along with the gentle wind. The birds were chirping and the butterflies were dancing beautifully on the sky. And my senpai, PrettyXTheXArtist was chasing after BlueGirlAwesome.

…

Wait, what?

"BLUE! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Pretty yelled.

"Nope!" Bluegirl yelled back as she tried to run as fast as she could out of Pretty's reach.

"Give back my precious apple juice!" Pretty yelled again.

Confused by what she said, I looked at Bluegirl's hand and saw that she was holding a bottle of apple juice. That made sense then.

"This is what you get for swapping my dear milk with white-dyed hot sauce a few days ago!" Bluegirl shouted as she kept running away. Eventually, she was caught and pinned down to the ground by Pretty. The purple-haired girl snatched the apple juice bottle from Bluegirl's hand and snuggled it dearly.

I shook my head and continued sucking on my chocolate popsicle.

"Heya, Saku."

Someone spoke from behind suddenly and made me jump. Turning head back, I saw Oliver.

"Oh, hi Oliver." I greeted him with a smile. "Nice to meet you here."

"Yeah."

"Care to sit here with me?" I patted the empty seat beside me on the bench.

He shook his head. "I would if I could. I have some important things to take care of."

"Oh, that's too bad."

I went back on sucking my popsicle. When I looked up at him, I caught him staring at me. He was having a very dirty-looking smirk on his face. Being freaked out, I spoke up to signal him to stop doing that.

"Uh… Oliver, if you have some work then you should go home now."

Snapping out, he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh! Uh… yeah! See you!"

I watched him running away and turned back to enjoying the beautiful weather. As I was looking, a girl caught my eyes.

She was the one whom I saved and also the one whom I attacked the creepers along with last night. Unlike last night, I had time to look at her appearance. She has wavy and well-brushed hair which is only one inch below shoulder blade length. She wore a faded style red shirt with Flash symbol across the front, a pair of shorts that has five pockets, two front, two back and one mini one inside the front right and a golden chain with Jesus on the cross pendant. At one of her wrists is a yellow digital watch with Pikachu on it. She wore shoes that are high top faded Converse with American flag design on them, they were a bit dirty though. She was fiddling her fingers on her phone.

I didn't know why, but I had the urge to come sit next to her. I sat up from my current seat and walked toward her.

"Um… excuse me."

I said and she looked up at me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

I asked and I could see her nervous face. Shyly, she nodded. "No, I… I don't mind."

I sat down slowly next to her and she moved away a bit. This is what I would usually do if a stranger sits next to me. It feels super weird and awkward, so I can understand why she was acting so shy and afraid toward me.

Silently, we just sat there without anyone saying anything at all. I soon regretted what I did. I shouldn't have come her at all. Meanwhile, she was just sitting there quietly with her phone remained still in her hand. There were texts all over the screen, so I guessed she was reading something.

Suddenly, she looked up at me and then down the to screen again. She repeated that over and over again until she spoke up in a nervous tone.

"A… are you… Sakumira A… Agashi…?"

"Uh, yes. Why do you ask?"

I didn't notice her accent until now. It was very southern and country redneck with a slight twag of a Belgium.

She smiled and leaned toward me a bit. "Oh my god! I finally get to meet you! I have always liked your stories!"

Oh, so she's one of my readers.

"Yeah, Nice to meet you too. What's your name?"

Hearing my question, she paused for a few seconds as if she was unsure about something. "My… my name is… m… mega a… absolite…"

"Oh, that's a nice name, mega absolite."

"O… Oh! I have to go now! B… bye!"

She ran away quickly before I could even say goodbye back to her. Maybe she was too shy.

* * *

I yawned as I was walking along the street. It was pretty late at night, about 10 o'clock. You remember about the collab I told you a while ago? Well, we had another discussion and I was heading home from the Forum building. The discussion lasted pretty long so it had been late in the evening.

Suddenly, I sensed something that made me shiver. That dark alley… I felt like there was something wrong with it.

Quietly, I carefully sneaked toward it and poke a little bit of my head from the wall to see what was wrong. I quickly covered my mouth to prevent the gasp from escaping my mouth at the terrifying sight before my eyes.

The Modern Destroyer was standing in front of his victim with his back to me and his gaze down at his victim, who was a man. The man was lying on the ground lifelessly with the sword pierced through his chest at where his heart should be. Blood was spilled all over the place and stained the man's body as well as the destroyer's armor. Kneeling down, Modern Destroyer looked at the man's neck and removed a small glowing red chip from there. Standing up once more, Modern Destroyer looked at the chip in his hand and sighed.

"I killed another innocent person… again." He said and threw the chip away. "Whatever. That's not my problem. Someone will find him here and call for help, the fucking police will go all around the place to investigate and the stupid reporters will tell everyone about this. Typical things."

As he mumbled to himself, I was trying to stay calm but failed. I stood still. Seeing this sight made me so scared and so afraid… I just wanted him to stop all of this, stop killing innocent people so that this wouldn't happen ever again.

"Well, time to go home."

With that said, he touched the Y-shaped mark at the back of his neck and he transformed. But that wasn't the problem. The true problem was the person he transformed back into, and that shocked me so much.

The person he transformed back into… was... was…

… Oliver.

Knowing that he would turn around to walk out of the alley, I quickly hid behind a large dumpster. He walked out beside the dumpster on the other side and suddenly stopped before walking away at the opposite direction.

When he was completely out of my sight, I stood up and ran away as fast I could. I cried painfully.

Everything was explained.

Because Oliver is The Modern Destroyer, the mark I saw on the back of his neck was the mark that help him transform.

Because Oliver is The Modern Destroyer, he always sends shiver down my spine like he always does when he's transformed.

Because Oliver is The Modern Destroyer, I always have the uneasy feeling toward him.

All of these times, I never knew that the killer I'm always scared of is my friend.

Everything… I should have known…

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter was really long, don't you think? O_o My hands and back are so tired right now because I had been typing non-stop for 2 hours… T_T**

 **And at the part where Oliver smirked at Saku, there was a hidden dirty joke there. Well, Saku was sucking a brown-colored chocolate popsicle so… Did you get it? If you didn't then… congratulation, you have successfully kept your innocence.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: He knows**

"I can't believe it…"

I muffled into my pillow. After finding out The Modern Destroyer's true identity, I stayed up all night crying and thinking so much. I cried because I couldn't believe the fact that one of my friends was the serial killer I was trying to avoid. I thought to find out the reason why I was trying to find an excuse so that I wouldn't have to conclude that Oliver wasn't the destroyer.

Why…?

* * *

"H… hey, will Oliver be here?" I asked.

Unknown looked over me confusedly. "Umm… I'm not sure. He hadn't decided if he would go with us, but he told me that if he decided to go, he would text me. Why do you ask?"

"… Just asking."

It was about 6:30 PM. I, Unknown, Tech and Raiden were heading to the mall to go shopping and then we would get some ice cream after that.

And I asked Unknown that because I had a reason. After what happened a few days ago, instead of trying to get to know him better, I tried to avoid him as much as I could. I feared that if he found that I knew his identity, he would probably _kill me_ to shut my mouth up about that. A normal person would tell the entire world about it before the killer get him so that the killer would be caught, but I didn't know why I hadn't told anyone yet, and I didn't plan on doing it as well. I admitted that I was quite strange.

"I can't wait to get some ice cream!" Tech said. "I heard that the ice cream at that mall is super delic- Hey, is that Oliver?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Where?" Unknown asked and looked around. "Oh, there he is! Yo Oliver!"

Walking toward us was that red-haired boy that I wasn't hoping to see one bit. He still kept that cold face of his. Normally, I wouldn't mind that since he was always like that, but now I couldn't look at him the same way again. Whenever I saw him, an image of a dangerous destroyer with a bloody sword held in his hand popped up in my mind.

"Sup?" He said when he was standing in front of us. "I would have sent you a text message, Unknown. But I thought that standing here waiting for you guys here will be better."

"It's great that you're here!" Unknown said.

"I'm glad that you came, Oliver." Tech greeted him with a smile.

"M- me too." I forced a smile at him while sweats were running down my face as I tried to act natural.

With the other two, he just nodded slightly, but to me, he just… stared at me. The stare didn't last too long, but it was scary enough to make you shiver.

"Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Unknown said excitedly and ran toward the direction of the mall. We followed him behind. As I was walking beside Tech, I had the feeling that Oliver was keeping his gaze on me, which made me feel uneasy and uncomfortable.

Shit. Had he found out?

* * *

The shopping at the mall ended and we were walking in the park while enjoying our ice cream and the cool breeze of the night. Soon, it had become pretty late and only a few people were left there. Raiden went home first, Unknown went home second and then Tech headed back as well, leaving I and Oliver alone. This was the last thing that I would want to happen. This was like having a knife very close to your neck.

We just walked alongside each other until I managed to speak up. "I… um…" I stuttered, trying my best not to look suspicious. "I have to go home now… It w… was nice hanging out with you. G- goodbye."

Turning my back, I secretly felt relief. But then he spoke up from behind

"There is something happening here…"

I froze. Turning my head back to face him, I asked quietly. "W… what do you mean?"

"You are hiding something from me, aren't you…" He paused for a while before speaking up again. "… _Sakumira Agashi."_

I started to feel very scared. "Ah… ahaha…" I chuckled nervously. "W… what are you t… talking about…? Why… why do you think so…?"

"Because you have been avoiding me these days." He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he looked _dead serious_ into my eyes.

"It… must be a coincidence, Oli-"

"Ten day-avoiding isn't a coincidence, Saku."

I said nothing as I gripped my shirt tightly. I and he just stood still in place in silence.

"I may be carefree sometimes, but I'm not that carefree to not notice this."

Again, I still said nothing.

"Tell me Saku. What's going on?"

I knew I couldn't get away with it anymore. Biting my lips, I slowly turned my whole body back to fully face him. He still had that serious and scary look on his face, which made me gulped. Bringing all of my courage, I said.

"You… you are The Modern Destroyer, the serial killer people are talking about, aren't you?!"

Waiting for my death to arrive, I stood still. Surprisingly, his serious face loosened up a bit. He sighed as he shook his head slightly.

"So… it was you."

"H… huh?" I asked confusedly.

"It was you whose presence I sensed." He said while still looking straight into my eyes. "The other night, after I committed another crime, I felt that a person was watching me. I looked around to find that person, but found no one. So… the presence was yours, then."

Once more, I didn't say anything. I kept my gaze down to the ground, avoiding making eyes contact with him.

"I don't know how you hid yourself from me, I just know that it was you who saw me there."

Staying silent, I gripped my skirt tightly and bit my lower lip so hard that I felt it would bleed.

"Well, if you're going to tell anyone about this, then don't be afraid to do so…"

I looked up at him to see that he had turned my back to me.

"... Because I'm fully prepared for that. It's not really a big deal to me, actually. They would put it on the news to tell the entire world about it, and I would be locked up in prison. Maybe they would put me into a trial and kill me after that since I'm accused for murdering."

And with that, he left, leaving me there alone. My knees felt weak and I knelt down to the ground, tears ran down my cheeks.

* * *

 **Hi! I know that I updated just a very few days before, but now I update again. I don't know why, maybe… I'm excited? XD**

 **And thank you TonightsArmy for fixing the errors in the last chapter. Seriously, those errors were so terrible that even I couldn't stand them.**

 **But anyway, thanks for reading. I felt like it's too short. Leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello again! I was supposed to update a day ago, but I just got back from my trip with my family then, and when I got home and was done putting away my stuff, it had already been 11 PM so… I decided to go to bed anyway. XD**

 **And you guys were talking about how fast I updated the chapter 23 after chapter 22. Well, I would probably be able to do that all the time if I didn't have any other unfinished stories, plus, I'm in my summer vacation so I have more time than when school starts.**

 **One more thing, you guys were also talking Oliver, TonightsArmy's character. Honestly, when he gave me Oliver's description, I told myself that this 15-year-old boy would be a VERY interesting one. Also, TonightsArmy, you said that you weren't expecting Oliver's answer, so that made me wonder if I portrayed him correctly.**

 **Now, enough talking. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Thoughts**

"Saku, are you okay?"

"H- Huh?"

mega absolite, the girl I was getting pretty close with, asked me and I looked over her. She had a very worried look on her face. "Are you feeling alright, Saku? I mean, you don't look very good and you have been very quiet for a while."

"Oh… It's… nothing, Peanut." I said, calling her nickname which I found cute.

"Come on Saku. You can't really write chapters if you aren't feeling good, and no chapter means no reader." She said in a tone that told me she was trying to make me smile. I appreciated that.

"Heh, thanks Peanut. But honestly, I'm okay. I'm just… tired." I paused for a while. "Yeah… I'm tired, maybe because I stayed up until 12 PM just to play videos game. Haha… I'm a videos game trash here."

She chuckled. "That's the spirit, my friend. But if there's someone who made you sad, tell me and I'm gonna go punch them!"

"Haha… Yeah, sure I will." I giggled a bit at her little joke. But in my mind, I was afraid that it wasn't really a joke with that buff-looking body of hers. But despite that, she seemed… skinny as well. Yes, I know that it's pretty confusing there, I don't know if it was just me.

After that, we went back on chatting about random things. But actually, I lied to her about being "just tired", because I still had a lot on my mind.

I was worried about Oliver. After that day when I admitted that I knew his real identity, he was like… disappeared from this world. I tried to call and text him, but he didn't pick up or reply. I tried to find him all around this city, but found no sight of him. I even tried to go to his house, but not a time I saw him opening the door. The others had been talking about him not being around for a while and had been wondering why. Every time they brought up that subject, I just blended into their curiosity by saying "Yeah, that's pretty strange" or stuff like that. But deep in my mind, I knew that only I knew the real reason.

"Oh!" mega absolite looked at her watch as she sat up from the bench. "I've got to go now! There's a ton of works I have to take care of today!"

"Really? So you can't stay here any longer?"

"Yeah. That's a pity. Well, gotta run. Bye!"

"Bye! Let's hang out soon!" I shouted as she ran into the distant. I sighed heavily as I was alone with myself again. I didn't mind that, though. The silence here in the park gave me more space to think about that.

Well, the silence didn't really last long when I heard the familiar voices of the three girls I knew. I looked up to see BlueGirlAwesome, PrettyXTheXArtist and… 1blockforward?

"Get back here with my milk, Pretty!" Bluegirl yelled at the top of her lungs. "And 1block, WHY YOU BETRAYED ME?!"

I looked at her front to see Pretty and 1block holding a same bottle of milk in their hands while trying to run away from the blue-haired girl.

"I didn't betray you, Bluegirl!" 1block yelled as she turned her head back to look at Bluegirl. "I JUST FOLLOW MY SENPAI'S ORDER!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

The two continued yelling at each other as they ran into the distant. I chuckled a bit, but then became sad again because of the problem I was dealing with. I gripped my skirt and kept my gaze down to the ground. Did he run away? Or was he here, but he was trying to avoid me like I did to him a while ago? Or did something bad happen to him? If something happened to him, then he would be able to handle it himself right, since he was the Modern Destroyer? Or… would he?

"This is clearly my fault..." I mumbled.

"What is your fault?"

Someone asked all of the sudden and snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked to see Dashel standing in front of me in his casual clothes.

"O- Oh! Uh… H- hi Da- Dashel!" Damn it. Why was I stuttering suddenly? "I… uh… didn't q- quite expect you to- to be here."

"Well, I was just walking around here in the park until I saw you. But hey, mind if I sit here?"

"S- sure."

I said and he sat down beside me on the bench. God, why was he making me so flustered? Remember when The Lightning Basketball confessed to me? After that, I had always felt so uneasy, but whenever I saw Dashel, I felt uneasy as well! Okay, I admit that I had fallen for Lightning Basketball, but… goddamnit, why did Dashel remind me of him so much?! Was it because they looked kind of similar?

"So…" He spoke up, breaking the silence. "What's up Saku? Anything's interesting?"

"Not really…" I said, avoiding eyes contact with him. "How about you?"

"Well, I and my team are still practicing. We're competing in a match next week." He crossed his hands behind his head and his back leaned on the back of the bench.

"Really? I hope you and your team are practicing well." I said, still not looking at him.

"Yeah, we are trying our best."

Silence went through us once more until he spoke up again.

"Hey, you watched the video on YouTube that is going viral?"

"What video?" I asked, feeling curious.

"Well, that video about that black-haired girl. She was fighting a big group of teenagers who were controlled by the mysterious red chips and someone saw it, so he or she recorded the fight. Every 30 minutes she changed her power. She had three forms. One form in which she had purple shoes and jacket with no hoodie, jeans, a yellow headband and blue eyes. In the second form, she had a pink bow that held her hair into a ponytail, she still had that jacket, but the sleeves had blue flame design on them; under the jacket was a black shirt with a red heart design and a smaller pink heart in the middle, jeans stayed the same but her shoes turned into a dark shade of blue. And when she was done fighting, she changed into another form, which was a zipped up white jacket with a hoodie and a black eye mask! After that, she said 'No one can mess up with this Digital Timer'. Isn't that awesome?!"

It seemed that he was talking about TechGamer5 in her transformed self. Her transformed appearance changed, so that explained why she changed her look a few days ago. Her straight hair is held back by a white headband, her white T-shirt turned into a black shirt with red rose design, and she now has a white jacket.

"That sounded cool." I said. "I will check that video out when I get back to my house."

"Yeah, you totally should!" He said excitedly before he went silent again. "But… seriously, enough messing around. What's wrong, Saku?"

"W- What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked over me worriedly. "I didn't come to you because I saw you but because you looked very… off. Is something wrong?"

Did I look that miserable to make everyone notice? "Haha, I'm fine Dashel. I'm tired, that's all."

"You don't seem like tired at all, but if you said so then I'll take it." He paused for a while before speaking up again. "Honestly, I'm having something that I can't get out. But if you don't want to hear it then I'll stop rambling about it."

"I'll listen. What is it, Dashel?"

He looked at me for a while, but when I smiled, he seemed to ease down a little. He sighed before starting. "For a pretty long time, I have been having this strange dream over and over again. There is this person, whom I assumed is a girl, keeps telling me to find her or else she will be in danger."

"So… this girl needs you to go look for her, right?

"Yes." He sighed again. "I kept having that same dream, it seems weird but also very… realistic."

Just after he finished, something buzzed and he took out his phone. After that, he panicked.

"Crap! I have a practice today, yet I forgot! I have to go now, bye Saku!"

"Goodbye Dashel." I waved at him. He waved back and ran away. I was alone again. Why did this boy and Lightning Basketball give me so many thoughts? Every time I thought of one of them, I immediately thought of the other. Were there any connection between them? Or, like I mentioned, they just looked similar. Just why they-

"Saku and Dashel sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"

I jumped and looked around to find the person who sang that. I looked up at the branch of the tree behind me to find Tech and Raiden sitting next to each other while sitting on the branch and singing that over and over again, their face held a grin.

"Guys, the fuck are you doing?" I aked.

"Oh, just… checking you two _lovebirds."_ Raiden said in a singing tone. "Damn it Saku, why do you two have to look so cute when being with each other?"

"Yeah, I totally agree." Tech was saying while grinning at the same time. "Oh my god, I'm totally digging this ship!"

"What ship?" I asked, annoyed and confused at the same time.

" _Dashu!~"_ They both said at the same time.

"That stands for Saku X Dashel! Lol!" Raiden said and then they started singing again.

Sighing, I tried to ignore them. But then I soon forgot about them when I noticed the mysterious man with brown beard whom I had seen a few times. He was standing from afar and was staring at me non-stop. His stare gave me shiver, just like Oliver. Suddenly, he looked to the other direction and walked away.

Just… who is this man?

* * *

 **I didn't make the ship name but TechGamer5. XD She liked the name "Daku" at first, but it already has a meaning in Japanese, which is "to hug", so I chose "Dashu" instead.**

 **But aaaaanyway, thanks so much for reading. Leave a review and I'll see you again.**

 **Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, I just want to say that from this chapter on, I won't be accepting OCs anymore. Yeah… that's all.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Save me**

 _Third person's POV_

"So…" The Master said as he looked at the vibrating Dark Magician who was kneeling in front of his throne along with Herobrine. "You and Herobrine had a plan to capture The Magic Artist… and you failed."

"Y- Yes M- Mas- Master…" The Dark Magician said as his body continued to shake rapidly, waiting for his punishment. "I- I know I- I'm worthy to b- be pu- punished…" He stuttered out as Herobrine remained silent.

Expecting his Master's yelling, the magician was quite surprised that there was a very long silence between them. It was very uncomfortable and he wasn't used to it at all. A few seconds later, without looking up the ground, he heard footsteps. Decided to look up, he saw that his Master had left his throne and headed to the direction of his room. He left, without saying anything else like he usually did.

"Umm… Herobrine…" He looked over the white-eyed man beside him. "Our Master was kind of strange, don't you t-"

He was cut off when Herobrine suddenly got up from the ground and walked away without saying anything as well.

Now, The Dark Magician realized that yelling sometimes is better than silence.

* * *

Herobrine closed the door once he got into his room. Now, alone, he sat on his bed and crossed his arms in front of his chest and started to think thoughtfully. The Dark Magician maybe was thinking that he walked away silently because he was mad at him, but that wasn't the case. He knew that magician usually was good for nothing, so he kind of expected them to lose in first place but decided to try anyway.

The person he was thinking about was his Master.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

"Hi there."

A man called out for the child who was sitting while leaning his back against the tree and crying into his knees with his legs closed to his body. The boy had tan skin and short brown hair. He was wearing a torn up white T-shirt and a pair of old black pants.

Hearing the man's voice, the boy looked up, revealing his unusual glowing white eyes. He got scared as he saw a stranger.

"W- Who are you?!" He asked as he backed closer to the tree. "S-Stay away!"

The man chuckled. "Don't be scared, I'm not trying to harm you."

"Y- You're n- not answering my question." The boy said.

After telling his name, the man continued. "I'm looking for powerful people to join me to create an influence, and you're one of those people."

"M… Me?" The boy said, still felt afraid of getting close to him.

"Yes, you." The man began to kneel down, which scared the boy even more. "Your eyes… I can see that they hold incredible power that can defeat almost everyone. You're the one I need."

"My eyes…" The boy used one hand to touch the corner of his eye. "No… I hate them. They're the reason why I'm here alone."

"Hmm… is that so?" The man asked, showing his interest. "If you tell me more then maybe I'll be able to help you."

"You wouldn't be able to… Because they're all gone…" The boy started to cry again. "Because of these eyes at the first moment I was born, my father got scared of me. Not wanting to raise an unusual child like me, he accused my mother for cheating and left. My mother tried her hardest to raise me among people's hate and disgust, and she soon found herself not being able to take it anymore. In a morning when I woke up, I saw no one but a note she left for me saying that she was sorry. They all happened because of THESE EYES!"

His tears shed once more and he hid his face with his hands and sobbed into them. The man stayed silent for a while before placing a hand on the little one's shoulder, which caused him to look at him.

"I understand you, little boy." He smiled gently at him. "You see these eyes of mine?"

The boy looked closely at the man's eyes, which he didn't notice at first, and gasped quietly. "Y… You eyes… they are…!"

"Yes, I was just like you, young one. People felt disgusted of me when I was young because of these eyes as well. But I tried to stay strong and went on with my days. I like magic and tried my best to study it, but the others teased me for that, saying that I would never succeed. I ignored them and continued to learn about it and now, I have become a powerful wizard."

The boy looked at him for a while before looking away. "Yes, I can see your pain as well. I know you're trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate that. But… that doesn't change the fact that I've lost my loved one. I just want to die…"

"Well… I will raise you if you want."

Hearing the wizard's words, the boy looked at him with shock. "I'm sorry but… what?"

"I will take care of you if you agree to come with me." The man still maintained a smile on his face. "I will raise you with all of my care. Everyday, I will help you improve the power you are having. When you're older, we will find more members and then we'll make the most powerful influence in this world. How that sounds?"

The little boy looked at him for a while, still shocked, and finally spoke up. "You meant all of that?"

"Yes, I did, and I promise you that I'll never leave you alone ever again."

Feeling the wizard's honesty, he smiled. "I agree to join."

"Good, now…" The man helped him stand up. "What's your name?"

"I'm Herobrine."

* * *

 **End of Flashback…**

'Not just a Master, he's like my savior and possibly… my father…' Herobrine fisted his hand. 'Yet now… I can't do a single thing to pay all of his effort to raise me till now. I'm so useless…'

'The only thing I can do now is capture the others, and the first is that artist…' He thought. 'And that little girl… I can sense great power in her, but is she really her…?'

After thinking hard for a few minutes, he got up and looked out of his windows of his room. 'I have to act now… Till the night comes…'

* * *

 _Saku's POV_

"Gosh… a week had passed and I haven't found Oliver yet…"

I mumbled as I walked along the street under the midnight. Like I mentioned, a week passed but still no sight of Oliver. I wonder what had happened to him and my worries for him started to get bigger as every day passed by. I heard from Unknown that he liked to lock himself in his room, but I didn't think that wasn't the case now. If he really did then that meant he was still here and I would _at least_ catch his sight from afar. I searched for him every single day until very late at night, but he was still at nowhere.

"Oliver, just… where are you?" I asked quietly. "You might think I'm a stalker, but I don't care what you think of me. Just come out here so that I can see you for once…"

I continued walking until I reached the park. It was midnight, so no one was there of course, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to look for him here. I walked around it for a while. I would have called out his name, but if he was avoiding me then that would cause him to run away if he was near there. Plus, I didn't want to wake anyone up at this hour.

As my legs started to feel weak and I was about to give up for tonight, I heard quiet sobbing sound. Looking around, I can see that it came from a big tree nearby. Walking quietly toward it, I tried to hold back a gasp. Sitting behind the tree was Oliver, and he was crying alone with his legs close to his body and his face buried into his knees.

"O- Oliver!" I called out for him quietly in joy. I then knelt down beside him. "There you are! I was looking all over for you!"

He didn't reply back and I put my hands on his shoulders. "You made me worry so much, don't you know that?! I know that you're probably mad at me, but at least don't make me worry like that!"

"You really did…?" He muffled his voice.

"Yes, I did worry for you. You're my friend after all, and I wouldn't hate y-"

I was cut off when he raised his head up to look at me. I was expecting a face stained with tears, but instead of that, his eyes were white and glowing brightly. I gasped and pulled my hands away from his shoulders.

"No…" I mumbled in terror. "Y- You're not…"

An evil grin was formed on his face. Before I could do anything, he stood up and held up his hand, pushing me far away with his gathered power until my back hit a tree nearby. The hit was so hard that I thought I was going to fall into unconsciousness.

While trying to get up from the ground, I saw him floating up to the sky and black mist formed around him and covered him completely. As the mist disappeared, I saw a smirking Herobrine.

"Hahaha! I can't believe you fell into my trap that easily!" He laughed. "You're so blinded by that little friendship of yours to get tricked by me!"

"Herobrine… You…" I whispered and yelped loudly as the pain that was caused by the hit came to me.

"Haha… How stupid…" He chuckled. "I know you're too weak to do anything so I'll have a little chit-chat. Now, you're probably wondering why I knew about this little Oliver friend of yours."

"Y- Yeah…" I said weakly. "How did you know that…?"

"Well, you probably noticed the man with tan skin, brown beard and a cap?" He asked and paused for a while, waiting for my answer. But I just nodded, so he continued. "That's me in disguise."

"W… What?"

"Yes, I was stalking you all the time in that form. And do you know why I stalked you?"

I shook my head. "N… no…"

"I can sense great power from you, little girl." He said. "And that made me wonder… if you're The Magic Artist."

That struck my mind. Oh God, had he found out?

"Stop that nonsense…" I said, trying to sound natural. "Everyone can me mistaken sometimes, even you, you know."

"Well, I can't say you're that artist for sure right now. But… if you're not, I can take you with me and capture you as hostage to lure that artist into my trap… Haha, that sounds great to me."

"Don't you dare…!"

"Yes, I _dare_ to do that, because… look at you, you can't even stand right now." He chuckled again. "And when I can capture The Magic Artist, I'll be able to pay my Master's effort."

Pay his Master's effort…?

I was about to ask him about that to buy me some more times, but then my body started to float in air. "Ah! W- what are you doing?!"

"Well, I have to make sure that you don't try to escape while I take you to my Master." He grinned evilly as he whispered in a low tone. "So… _good night._ "

With that said, he threw to another tree. My body hit it hard and then vision went black.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open as the warm sunshine hit my face. Slowly getting used to the sunlight, I opened them fully and groaned as I felt a painful headache. I tried to get up but soon decided against it as my entire body was aching painfully as well. Sighing, I lied quietly on the bed and looked around the room.

That was when I realized that the bed I was lying on wasn't mine.

I wasn't in my bedroom. It looked different entirely. I never had sport-related things in my room like sport socks, sport sneakers, whistle, sport jacket… yet there were many in here. I never let my books lying carelessly on the desk, yet they were all over on the one here. Everything looked so different.

As I started to feel scared and wonder where I was, the door slowly opened.

"Oh, you're awake."

Dashel smiled at me as he walked into the room.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Saku's so screwed up. XD**

 **But anyway, I updated… just to leave a cliffhanger here lol. XD Thanks for reading anyway. Please leave a review and I'll see you again.**

 **Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: You (part I)**

"Oh, you're awake."

Dashel smiled at me as he walked into the room.

"Thank god, I was so worried because- Hey, you alright there?"

Hearing his question, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over him. He had quite a confused expression, so I guessed that I stared at him for too long.

I scratched the back of my head and I said nervously. "Um… I'm o- okay. Sorry, I must have… uh... dozed out."

He stared at me for a while, which made me feel uncomfortable for a while. But thankfully, he stopped and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I was so worried because you passed out for so long."

"For… how long exactly…?" I asked confusedly.

"Seven hours, twenty minutes and ten seconds." He answered in the it-is-obvious tone.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Do you really need to tell the exact information like that?"

"Well, you did say 'exactly', didn't you?"

I giggled as he grinned and sat at the edge of the bed next to me. "Okay, enough joking around for now. How are you feeling?"

I was going to tell him that I was fine, but the pain in my head made me let out a quiet groan. In spite of my headache, I lied. "I'm okay. Thanks for asking." I tried to smile, but he stared at me again. Then, unexpectedly, he put his hand on my forehead while leaning his face close to mine. I could feel my cheeks getting hot as his breath reached me.

"Hmm…" He said before pulling away. "Your temperature is normal, and you don't seem to have something wrong with you. So I assume that you're really fine… for now."

"Um… What do you mean?" I questioned at his confusing words.

"Well, you must be confused about why you ended up here in my room, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Well…" He trailed off for a while, as if he was trying to remember… or thinking of something. "Last night, I wasn't able to sleep so I went out for a walk in the park, which is quite near my house. But as I was doing so, I saw you lying on the ground, unconscious."

"And then you brought me here?"

"Yeah." He answered shortly.

"Hmm… How did I end up there…?" I rubbed my head, pretending that I didn't remember a thing. Last night, for some reason, Herobrine pretended to be Oliver and then attacked me, saying that he guessed The Magic Artist was me. I denied that fact, but he just fucking decided to capture me anyway, although he wasn't even sure if I was the artist.

"You didn't remember?" He asked while staring at me again. "Hmm… I can understand, since you were probably knocked out."

"I think so, too…" I felt so bad lying to him, but I had no other choice if I wanted to keep my safety.

There was a long pause between us. Uncomfortable silence was scary enough, and his continuous stare came as an addition. Great.

I secretly felt relived when he stood up from the bed and spoke up. "Oh, I made you some orange juice in the kitchen. Let me go get it for you."

"Dashel, it's very nice of you but-"

I was cut off when he closed the door behind him without even waiting for me to finish. I was left alone in his room, full of confusion mostly about how I was here. He did explain, but… it just didn't feel right.

* * *

"Have you seen Oliver lately?"

"I was about to ask you that. I haven't seen even his sight for three weeks straight."

"I tried to call and text him, but he didn't reply. I even came to his house but he wasn't there."

"I did the exact thing!"

"Does he have some sort of invisible spell?"

"Unknown, you're too possessed with games, I can clearly tell that."

"Hey!"

I stayed silent as Unknown and Raiden started to argue while Tech was trying to calm them down. It was evening and we were sitting in an ice cream shop. Yes, like they mentioned, Oliver wasn't in sight for three weeks. My worry for him started to get bigger every day, especially when they brought up this subject-

"Saku!" Someone waved their hand in front of me.

"Uh- huh?!"

"Are you alright, Saku?" Tech pulled her hand away from my face. "You seem VERY off these days."

I looked away for a few seconds. "Yeah…I'm worried about Oliver."

"C'mon, cheer up." Unknown patted my shoulder. "We're worried too. This world is not a video game that has an end, so we'll try our best to find him, alright?"

"Said the game-addicted boy." Raiden smirked.

"HEY! I HEARD YOU!"

And so, they continued their argument and Tech continued to be the one in the middle. I sighed and looked elsewhere. Normally, I would join Tech to ease down the argument. But now, I wasn't in the mood to even talk.

Suddenly, the sky went dark and I looked up from the ground. The sky was surrounded by black clouds that were coming toward.

"Crap, I didn't bring an umbrella!" I said.

"Me either!" Tech exclaimed.

"Gotta go now bye!" Unknown said before running off.

"Raiden peace off!" Raiden skipped away.

The other three ran home, and I tried to reach home as fast as I could. But unfortunately for me, droplets of rain started to fell down and it rained heavily. Spotted a sunshade of a grocery store, I hid under it and waited for the rain to stop. I was soaking wet. Gosh, how long did I have to wait here? It had been over 5 minutes and it didn't even show any sign of stopping.

"I- I'm so c- cold…" I said before sneezing. "I really need to change…"

More minutes passed by, and I was still standing there like an idiot. I sneezed again. I was going to catch a cold for sure.

"Saku…?"

I heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Dashel standing in front of me while holding his umbrella.

"Why are you alone here? And why are you so wet?"

I was about to answer, but I sneezed instead.

"You didn't run back home in time?"

I just nodded as I continued to hug myself, trying to warm up at least a little.

"Hey, how about you come with me to my house?" He asked and I looked at him in surprise. "I can't let you here alone while being in this state."

"B- but- achoo! But you can just walk me h- home- achoo!"

"It's raining very hard, Saku, and it's very dangerous to be out here for too long. My house is just a few minutes away from here. Stay with me until the rain stops, alright?"

I hesitated before nodding. He did have a point. "Okay."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Jeez, you're in a really bad condition." Dashel said as he led me into his room. "You keep sneezing, so you must have caught a cold."

"Y- yeah…"

I stiffened before realizing something. I was soaking wet, but the only clothes I had were the ones I was wearing. God… don't tell me that…

"Oh, you need to change, don't you?" I turned his head back to face me. "I nearly forgot about that. Umm… I guess that you have to borrow mine."

Yep.

"Y- you don't have to lend me your clothes, Dashel. I- Achoo! I'll be f- fine."

"No, Saku, I have to. Look at you! He put a hand on my shoulder. "You are wet from head to toes, and you're having a cold. What am I gonna do then? Wait for the rain to stop and simply let you walk home yourself like this? I must at least do someth-"

He suddenly cut himself off. "Oh… sorry. I got a little carried away." He chuckled.

"But… seriously, I'll be f-"

He cut me off as well. "No more talking. Wait here, I'll bring you some clothes."

* * *

"D- Dashel, I'm done." I said as I knocked on the door of his room. After a while, I heard the doorknob being turned the door open.

"Oh, you're here Sakuuuuuuu…"

He trailed off when he stared at me and I twiddled my thumbs nervously. I was in his clothes, and it felt incredibly embarrassing. He gave me a simple white long-sleeved T-shirt and a pair of shorts that reached my knees. My hair was still wet, but this time because I washed it, and some of it hung in front of my chest.

God, please stop staring.

"Um… h- how do I look…?" I asked quietly, hoping that I would snap him out.

He did snap out and stuttered out. "Oh, uh… y- you look g- great, Saku! Really!"

"Thanks…" I answered more quietly.

"C- come in! It's very late!" He moved aside to let me walk in. "I watched the news this morning and they said that there would be a big storm coming. I forgot to tell you."

"Oh, so that's why the rain doesn't even ease down."

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay here with me until morning." He closed the door and locked it.

I looked around his room. It looked the same like it did a few days ago, but now beside his bed was a mattress with a blanket and a pillow that were placed neatly on it.

"What time is it, Dashel?" I asked.

"It's nearly 10 now." He climbed onto his bed. "Oh, I forgot. Did that hot tea helped you feel better?"

"Y- yeah. I don't sneeze so much like a while ago anymore."

"Well, that's good to hear." He said as he pulled the blanket over his body. "Sleep well, Saku."

"You too, Dashel…"

* * *

"Why are you standing there, Saku?"

Dashel asked behind me. I sighed as I rested my chin on the palm of my hand while my other hand rested on the window frame. "I… can't sleep."

He stayed silent for a while. "Are you really okay, Saku?"

"…Yeah, I guess so. Don't mind me though."

I sighed again and looked outside. The storm was still continuing and it covered the sky completely. I could see droplets of water on the window.

"How I am supposed to sleep when you keep making me worried like this?"

Being startled, I turned my head around to see him standing right behind me. He had a very worried expression visible on his face. He looked at me. "If you're staying up then I am too."

Knowing that he wouldn't change his mind no matter what, I turned away to look out at the stormy sky. "Thanks…"

We just stood there and an uncomfortable silence went between us again. I had no other choice than to break it. "The storm is big, isn't it…?"

Seemed to catch the topic I was bringing up, he sighed lightly. "Yeah, I agreed."

I wasn't the best silence breaker, so I kind of expected the silence to return immediately. "You told me that your team had a match to compete in. Well, how was it, did your team win?"

"Actually, the match got delayed." He said. "There was an unexpected rain, and we had to delay the match until next week."

"Oh, I see…"

Silence once again.

"Hey, Saku, you remember the girl in my dream that I mentioned?" He spoke up.

"Yes. What's about it?"

"She's The Magic Artist."

I froze in place. What did he just say again? Me? In his dream? How was that possible? "R- really? You meant the M- Magic Artist that f- fight the virus months ago? W- wow, I never expected her to be in your dream. I'm so jealous… haha…" I chuckled nervously.

I sweated as I felt his stare on me once again. I gulped secretly.

"I'm still finding her, and I can tell that she's very close to me."

"T- that's good to hear-"

I was cut off when his hands slammed on the doorframe and locked me between his arms. I turned around to see him staring into my eyes deeply. I gulped again.

"W- what are you doing, Dashel?"

"Don't try to hide it anymore." He said in a low voice. "It's you. You're The Magic Artist, the girl I'm looking for."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Dun**

 **Dun**

 **Dun**

 **DUUUUUUN.**

 **Okay, I told myself not to leave any cliffhanger today, but the chapter got unexpectedly long so… yeah. .w.'**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Please leave a review and I'll see you again. Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: You (part II)**

"Don't try to hide it anymore." He said in a low voice. "It's you. You're The Magic Artist, the girl I'm looking for."

I stared back at him in fear. He wasn't like his usual cheerful self anymore but a deadly serious one, and I was scared by that. Well, I guess that people all have their different sides when they are serious.

I chuckled, trying to cover up. "W- what's with t- this nonsense, Dashel? Me? The Magic Artist? T- there's no way for a girl like me, y- you know."

"Sakumira Agashi…" He said, not breaking eye contact nor his hands on both sides of me. "You don't have to try to reason with me."

I was stuck again, until I thought of something. "Prove it."

He stayed silent. He looked down at the ground, still not saying anything. He must be stuck. Yes! I knew that would wo-

"You want proof, huh? Then I'll show you!"

With that just finished, he, unexpectedly, put his hand into my shirt pocket that was underneath my dark blue top outside and pulled out my magic pen. He held it in front of my face while staring into my eyes, still dead serious.

"Well, is this proof enough for you?"

Fuck, I thought I won.

"…" was all I gave him as a reply.

"Saku, there's no way this is a copy of her pen, is there?"

…

"Yes, you guessed it…" I sighed while looking away from his gaze. "I'm The Magic Artist."

Silence once again.

"I finally found you, Magic Artist."

Once again unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I yelped as our body made contact with each other and gave one another's warmth. I was very surprised by his sudden action and was about to pull away, but I soon found myself melted into his body warmth and rested my head onto his shoulder, sighing lightly. When we pulled apart, a smile was seen on his face.

"I have been waiting for this day for so long… since the day I had that dream…" He looked deeply into my eyes while maintaining his smile.

"B- but…" I said while looking down at the ground, still feeling afraid to look at him. "Why does finding me so important to you…? Even if I'm the artist, you and I are still just normal fr-"

 _"The Magic Artist, I know this is a bit too soon, but… I love you."_

 _"I want to see your real form… So I'll continue my search for you until I do."_

I froze when I remembered The Lightning Basketball's words from before. My heart skipped a beat when I recalled him saying _"I'll continue my search for you"._ I quickly glanced up at him.

"D- don't tell me that…!"

"You're clever, Saku."

He held his necklace before saying out. _"_ _Power, behold your master. Show your power before my eyes. Transform!"_

And with that said, bright lights surrounded him and I gasped when they disappeared. Standing before me was The Lightning Basketball who was Dashel just a few seconds ago. No… no way…!

After just a few seconds, he turned back to his normal form. He looked at me, who was still in shock.

"So y- you are really…!"

"Yes, you're right, like what you just saw." He said. "I'm The Lightning Basketball, your partner."

I was still speechless.

"We're near each other all the time, yet none of us knew that fact." Honestly, I never believed in fortune-telling dream until now."

"Fortune-telling dream?" I asked confusedly. "Don't you mean that dream about me you had?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Flashback…**

 _Dashel's POV_

 _I walked around without knowing where I was heading to. I was in the place filled with white place again, and had no clue of where to go to. As I was doing so, I saw a figure from afar. I soon realized that it was that mysterious girl from before. I ran up to her._

" _It's you again!"_

 _I called out for her, but she didn't reply. Instead, she said quietly._

" _Please…"_

 _She turned around, but her face was blurred by the lights again._

" _Please find me quickly, or else…!"_

 _She faded away slowly._

* * *

"Wait!"

I yelled as I sat up from my bed in the middle of the night. Sweats were running down my face like the waterfall as I breathed heavily as I recalled her words.

"W- What did she mean by that…?" I mumbled. "Her words were so confusing. But this way, the way she said it sounded hurrying, as if… she was urging me…"

I sighed heavily before plopping back onto my bed, but I forced myself to sit up again. Strange… I sensed something… something that wasn't right… Was I being paranoid?

Sighing again, I was about to go back to bed anyway before I heard a loud sound of something hitting the other from afar. I soon realized that something really _was not_ right.

"I need to check!"

And with that said, I ran out of my house and to the direction of the park. Since it is near where I live, it took me no time to get there. When I finally reached the park, I tried to hold back a gasp at the sight before me.

Floating on the air was a man with brown hair, tan skin, green shirt and purple-ish blue pants. His back was facing me so he didn't see me. But that wasn't the point because I could just sneak away quietly or beat him up. The point was that Saku was lying on the ground, unconscious. She was near a tree, so it must be her hitting the tree.

I quickly took out my necklace and whispered out. " _Power, behold your master. Show your power before my eyes. Transform!"_

* * *

"Hehe… I couldn't believe it was so easy to beat her up." The man chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I couldn't really blame her since she's a normal human if she isn't that artist. Alright, time to bring her to Master."

He held up his hand and made her float, still unconscious. But before he could disappear with her, I yelled out.

"Don't you dare!"

Hearing my voice, he was probably startled because he dropped her. When he turned around, my basketball hit him right in the face, sending him crashing down the ground. Before he could sit up, I stepped my foot onto his chest, making him grunt in pain.

"Why you little bastard…!" He mumbled.

"Well, feeling defeated yet?" I pushed my feet downward, giving him more pain.

"You cheater…!"

Apparently, he was about to attack me by gathering power in his hand, but then stopped when he, as well as me, heard voices from afar.

"Hey, you heard something over there?" A man's voice echoed from afar.

"Yeah. Let's search that way." Another man replied.

"Shit, it's the cop!" The man under me said and I wondered why he knew that. "You're lucky, you… whatever your name is! I'll leave you be right now, but don't think that I won't get my revenge!"

He teleported away. Hearing that the cop were getting closer, I picked up Saku and teleported away as well before they saw us.

* * *

 _I was in that same place again, and saw that girl who was a few steps away from me. I slowly walked forward and was about to call out for her, but then she said before I could._

 _"Thank you…"_

 _She turned back to me and smiled._

 _"Thank you for finding me just in time…"_

 _With her face now visible without the lights, I gasped._

 _"Saku…?"_

* * *

 _"_ Saku!"

I shouted as I lifted my head up. I looked around to see that I was in my room and was kneeling beside my bed with my arms crossed on my bed. Looking up at my bed, I saw a sleeping Saku with the blanket over her body. The sun was shining brightly through the windows. I must have fallen asleep while taking care of her last night.

Standing up, I sat down beside her on the edge of my bed. Her chest moved up and down along with the blanket as she let out slow and steady breath. She seemed fine now, and I let out a sigh of relief. But I was still slightly worried. She seemed to hit the tree really hard, and that she might be unconscious for a very long time.

Suddenly, something caught my eyes. I saw something… golden slightly visible under her dark blue top, inside the pocket of the shirt she wore under it. I was about to ignore that, but my curiosity took over me.

'She was still sleeping so I guess it's okay to take a little… peak?' I told myself before reading for the golden thing. Holding it, I slowly pulled it out and gasped upon seeing what it was.

Although it was halfway out of her pocket, I could clearly see that it was the pen The Magic Artist uses to draw out her weapons. Stepping a few steps back, my thoughts ran through me continuously.

'No… she can't be…'

'It can't be that easy to find her…'

'It must be a copy of her pen! Y- yeah! Saku must be her fan since she loves drawing so much!'

'Yeah, that m- must be the case!'

…

I… really needed to stop giving excuses. There was no such thing… I have known Saku for a long time, and I was sure that she wasn't like Angelica who collected every item her idol had. Yes, I was sure of that. So did this mean… my quest for her ended here? I really did find her…?

"Well, only she could give me the true answer."

I tucked the pen back into her pocket.

"Gotta leave this room…"

I walked to the door of my bedroom and opened it.

"and pretend that I know nothing."

I closed the door behind me.

* * *

 **End of flashback...  
**

 _Saku's POV_

"Well, that's how I found out…" He said as he finished his story. "Pretty weird, huh?"

I said nothing.

"I- I know…" he scratched the back of his head. "It's really not good to peak into your stuff like that, but… I couldn't win over curiosity…"

I raised my hands up.

"D- Don't get mad!" He stuttered nervously. "I- I know it was wrong, b- but-"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, cutting him off. "You were expecting a slap, weren't you?" I chuckled quietly. "It was kind of wrong to do that, I agree. But if you didn't do that then we wouldn't find out who we really were and you would have to continue your search while I could literally be found everywhere."

He stayed silent for a while before chuckling. "Yeah, you have a point there."

I pulled away, but still had my arms in their place. "So… you have feeling for you, I have feelings for you, we have found each other. Does that mean… we are girlfriend and boyfriend now?"

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into another tight hug.

"Indeed we are."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: My story**

"Dashel!" I called out for Dashel while waving my arm up high, hoping that he would see me. Luckily, he did and ran up to me.

"Hi there Saku-" He cut himself off.

"Um… what's wrong?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Uh… um… Saku, you look, like, _really_ nice today!"

"O- oh…" I blushed upon hearing his compliment. "Thanks…"

Yes, I wore something different today. Instead of my usual girly outfit, I put on something sporty, which wasn't usually my style. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and removed my headband. I was wearing a white T-shirt with the word "Teen" in pink, a pair of jean shorts and a pair of white sneakers, as well as short socks. I had a hard time choosing the right outfit that match, though, because like I said, sport wasn't always my style.

"Hey, you should wear this more often." He grinned and put his hand over my waist, pulling me closer. "You look super cute~"

"S- Shut up!"

"Oh come on, I know you want to impress me, don't you?"

"S- Stop saying weird things, D- Dashel!"

Damn, he was quick to make me flustered.

"A- Anyway…" I said, getting back to the topic I was going to talk about a while ago. "Congratulation, Dashel! Your team won the match!"

Yes, today was the day Dashel and his team competed with the other basketball team, so I came to cheer for him. Well, I was his girlfriend now anyway, so I couldn't bring myself to stay home while he was here trying his hardest. The match was intense and of course, he screwed up a few times, but he managed to win in the end.

"Thanks, Saku. I need to thank you too for coming today."

"No prob, Dashel."

"Hey Captain!" One of his members from afar shouted. "What are you doing there, bro? Forgot that we will eat out if we win?"

"Yeah, it's no fun not having you celebrating!" The other member beside her said.

"Oh guys, chill." A guy said, grinning at me. "Give him some time, he needs to give his girl some _loooooooooooove~"_

"Um… Dashel…" I said, blushing madly at what that guy just said. "I think you should get back to your team. It was nice being with you."

"I'd like to spend more time with you, but maybe another time then. But first…"

Without any warning, he leaned down and gave me a peck on my cheek. He then ran away without saying any more word, joining with his friends who were gasping out loud of what just happened between us. Some just stared at him and then at me, and some squealed and started teasing him.

I, standing here alone, put a hand over my cheek where he just kissed me. I blushed even more and could feel that my face was burning with embarrassment. Then, out of a sudden, a loud yell came from nowhere.

"Oh. My. GAAAAAAAWD!"

Being startled, I turned to the direction of the yell to see Raiden and Tech standing not far away from me.

"My ship has sailed!" Tech said, squealing. "IshipitIshipitIshipit I SHIP IT!"

"It's officially canon!" Raiden said, putting the deal-with-it glasses on and gave Tech a high-five.

"I totally agree." Another voice came from behind them and another person stepped out that turned out to be…

"Bluegirl, not you TOO?!" I said upon seeing her.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." She grinned. "You two look too cute together."

"Yep, too cute to handle!" Tech added.

I just face-palmed, ready to answer their continuous questions about how we got together.

* * *

"Dashel?"

I asked upon seeing him sitting on a bench alone, looking up at the dark sky of the night above. Hearing me, he turned and chuckled.

"Oh, Saku? What are you doing here at the park?"

"Well, just taking a walk around. And you?"

"Just… chilling, nothing else." He then patted his hand onto a seat next to him. "Care to sit with me?"

"Sure." I smiled and sat down beside him. "The sky's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiled down at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. Gosh, he always knew how to get me. I blushed madly again, but then thought of a way to tease him back.

"Geez, Dashy~"

"D- Dashy?" He asked.

"Yeah, you like your new nickname?"

I grinned, expecting him to be flustered. But worse, his expression turned into a deep look. He looked back up at the sky above us, seemed to be thinking of something. Everything suddenly fell into silence. Damn me… Guess that I wasn't an expert in teasing.

"H- hey, Dashel?" I said, trying to break the silence. "Are you okay there?"

"I'm… alright, Saku." He chuckled quietly. "Dashy, huh…? Nice."

"Dashel… Is there something on your mind?"

"No…" He paused before continuing. "Actually, there is. We've been dating for a month now, so I guess no need to keep this to myself anymore."

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." I put a hand over his shoulder, comforting him.

Seemed to relax at my touch, he sighed lightly. "Someone once called me 'Dashy' before… And you calling me by that name reminded me of her…"

"Who?"

He sighed again. "My ex, who broke my heart cruelly a year ago."

* * *

 **Flashback…**

 _Dashel's POV_

I was walking around the schoolyard until I heard a familiar voice. I turned to the direction of it and I was right, it was my girlfriend talking with another girl from afar.

My girlfriend, Tiffany, was one of the most beautiful girls in my school. Fair, skin, long wavy dark blue hair like the galaxy and a pair of dark eyes that were so bright and sparkled like the stars on the sky… Oh, she was such a girl that a guy would want as his own only.

I was about to walk up to her to say hello until I heard her friend said. "Hey, how's it?"

"How's what?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, your relationship with Dashel, duh!"

"Oh."

Interested in their topic, I snuck up and hid behind a tree nearby. I really wanted to hear what she truly thought about me.

"So… how's it going?" Her friend asked again.

"Well, we're doing fine. Nothing big happened lately, really."

"That's so good to hear." The other girl sighed. "Man, you're so lucky. Having a handsome guy like Dashel as a boyfriend is, literally, every girl at this school's dream!"

"Haha… Yeah, I know. He's quite popular, I have to admit…" Tiffany said.

I chuckled quietly, secretly feeling proud of myself.

"But honestly…" She suddenly sighed and shook her head. "He's nothing to me."

"W- what?!" Her friend and I shared the same thought.

"Yeah, I know you're surprised, but… I'm telling the truth." She said. "I'm not really into him in the first place when I first transferred here, but after hearing about his fame, I decided to give it a try. And… he just accepted my love confession, that's all."

"Really? So… You have no interest in him?"

"Yes. And if there's another guy more famous than him, I'd probably go for that guy."

"Oh my gosh!" Her friend said excitedly. "Then will you let I flirt with him then?!"

"Go ahead."

They continued their conversation, but my ears couldn't hear anything anymore. They were filled with Tiffany's words. They just came a few seconds ago, but they seemed to be stuck in my head and I could barely take them out. So… that's the case? She just came to me because of my fame? She had zero love in her at all? All her caring she gave to me was all just an act? Is that it?

Hurt, I quietly walked away.

* * *

"D- Dashel!" Tiffany said, tears running down her cheeks. "Please! W- what is this nonsense?!"

"Nonsense? Nonsense?!" I said angrily. "You're saying that I was making up these things?! Excuse me, but I've heard everything! Everything about your FAKE LOVE!"

"Dashy dear!" She said, gripping my arms tightly. "I'd never lie to you! You're hurting me!"

"I'm hurting you? Why can't you see that you're hurting me instead?!" I pulled away from her grasp. "Seriously, I'm sick of your acting. Goodbye, Tiffany White!"

* * *

 **End of flashback...**

 _Saku's POV_

"Dashel…" I said quietly. "I… didn't know you've been through that."

"Yeah, I know…" He sighed. "I couldn't believe that at first too, but… fate is fate, Saku…"

I stayed quiet as he continued.

"From that day, I couldn't bring myself to love anyone anymore. I didn't know why, but I was afraid to be hurt like that again… Many girls had tried to get close to me, but I refused to let them, because I simply didn't feel real love coming from them… until I met you."

He smiled down at me as he pulled me into a hug. "From the first sight, you made my heart raced again. For the first time from that day, I finally felt real emotion, from you. You made me felt warm again, and I soon developed feelings for you. I'm glad that I met you Saku, or else I would never be able to find true love ever again."

I stayed still for a while before bringing my arms around him to hug him back. "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

We stayed like that for a long time before breaking the hug. I was the one to talk first. "It's getting late, I should head home now. See you, Dashel."

"Oh no no no!" He stood up, holding my hand. "A gentleman wouldn't be a gentleman if he didn't know how to treat his lady right. Here, let me take you home, my lady."

I chuckled. "Why thank you, young sir."

* * *

"Ahh… what a fine day."

I said as I took in a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. Yes, it was indeed a beautiful day, ad I was heading home after buying some grocery. I enjoyed the cool breeze gently made strands of my hair slightly flow along with it. Watching the white clouds floating on the sky softly gave me a very pleasant feel.

As I was walking on the pavement, I spotted someone from afar. The person seemed to be a male with a black cape wrapped around his body completely, the hood attaché dto it hid his face away from my view. He was clutching his chest tightly while his other hand gripped the wall of the building beside him for support, trying to stand still. Curious, I walked near him and saw that he was breathing heavily.

"Um… sir, are you okay there?" I walked slowly to him.

He didn't answer but instead mumbled under his breath while panting. "Must not… give up… Must not…"

"Sir…?"

Not replying me once again, he suddenly collapsed onto the pavement. I panicked and knelt down beside him. "Sir! Are you alright?! Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

I shook his body, but he didn't move one bit. He must be unconscious.

Cautiously, I moved his hood aside to give him more space to be able to breathe steadily.

But upon seeing his face made me yell out loud.

"OLIVER!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Yes… Another cliffhanger. I'm very sorry.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Actually I'm not sorry. XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Their stories (part I)**

"Oh my God! Oliver! Are you alright?!"

His answer was only a grunt.

"Oh god. Please answer me-"

I cut myself off when I remembered something. That Herobrine… Don't tell that he was pretending to be Oliver again. Yes, I still remembered that night when that damn Herobrine disguised as Oliver and beat the hell out of me. Good thing that Dashel saved me in time. If things ended otherwise then I wasn't sure if I was still being here.

"Hey, is that you, Herobrine?"

…

I face-palmed. Come on Saku, you weren't that damn stupid, were you? If he was _really_ pretending then he obviously wouldn't answer me and lie there motionlessly, like he was doing right now. There must be some way to see if he was really my friend.

Oh right, Oliver had that Y-shaped mark on the back of his neck which he used to transform. Okay, let's see… I pulled down the hood of his cape and slowly titled his head aside. Carefully looking at his neck, I did see the mark there on the back of his neck. He must be Oliver!

But what if Herobrine drew this mark on his own neck to trick me?

…

Okay, no time to suspect him anymore, Saku. He was in a really bad condition right now.

Carefully lifting him up, I lent him my shoulder to grab on. He was still unconscious when I led him to my house.

* * *

I had safely brought him back to my house. He was lying in my bed now and hadn't awoken for an hour. Every ten minutes I went in to check on him so that my concern would ease down a little. But there was something strange… I was surprised when I found out that he didn't have any injuries on his body. His body was perfectly fine, so why did he pass out? Was it because of another different reason?

Right now, I was sitting on the edge of my bed, reading a book. But I couldn't concentrate on it at all. Instead, I found myself constantly glancing over him, desperately wanting to find any small movement from him. But seeing his chest rising steadily under the blanket was kind if enough to make me less worried.

"Urg…"

I jumped when I heard a small groan beside me. Looking over away from the book, I saw that his eyes were slowly opening. Dropping the book carelessly onto the floor, I turned my half upper body fully over him, watching as he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Damn it, my head…" He groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Oliver! Thank god, you're awake!" I exclaimed happily. "I was super worried about you!"

He stared at me for a while before speaking up. "I'm at your house, am I not?"

"Uh… yeah." I said, tone full of surprise. "You know, some people will question about where they are instead of… saying that."

"Well, I've never let you inside my house before, but you're here, that means I'm at your house."

This guy was logical _as hell._

"Does your body still hurt, Oliver?"

"Umm…" He moved his arm a little. "Nope, I'm fine."

…

"You seem _very_ calm for a person who just woke up from a pass-out, Oliver."

"If I know I'm not dead then why should I worry about that?"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at him. "Well, at least that you're fine now, so… I shouldn't be worried anymore, should I?"

"Yeah, totally agree."

…

"Um…" I said uncomfortably because of the silence between us. "Would you like some drink? I can go get some."

"Nah, I'm good." He said, waving his hand in front of his face. "I better wait for nighttime and kill some bitches so that my contract will be done-"

At the same time I widened my eyes, he clasped his hands over his mouth.

" _Fuck…"_ I heard him mumbling under his breath. _"My stupid mouth slipped."_

"What's this… 'contract' you said?" I asked, curious.

"What contract? You must have misheard." A person would think that they misheard him because of his calm, blank tone and expression he had. But I wouldn't be convinced that easily.

"No, I'm sure that I didn't mishear you, Oliver."

"Saku, you're asking nonsense."

"Oliver, you're avoiding my question."

"Look, I really need to go, alright?"

He proceeded to get off the bed, but I quickly pinned him down by grabbing his shoulders and slammed him down onto the mattress. Normally, I wouldn't dare to touch him like this, but I had to this time. I _must_ know what was going on.

"Saku, let go."

"Not until you tell me about this 'contract'."

"I swear to God, I mentioned nothing about this _fucking_ 'contract' you're talking about."

" _Oliver._ " I said, looking straight into his eyes. "Come on, you know that you can tell me anything. I promise that I will not tell anyone about this conversation."

He clicked his tongue. "For the last time, I did _not_ say anything about this topic."

I said nothing and kept my stared down at him.

He opened his mouth, seemingly going to say something, but shut it immediately. He let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, you already know about me being The Modern Destroyer so there's no point in hiding this from you anymore. At least that you're not that type of girl that would spit out everything she knows." He paused for a while before continuing. "But first, let me go."

When he saw that I didn't do anything, he clicked his tongue again. "And I _promise_ that I won't run away until I'm done telling you. _There,_ you happy now? _Fucking_ Jesus Chirst…"

I finally let go of his shoulders. He sat up and sighed once more.

"This all happened from a night long ago…"

* * *

 **Flashback...**

 _Oliver's POV_

It was late at night and I was walking down the street, heading home from the store. I wasn't planning to go there in the first place, but when I opened my fridge, I could clearly tell that it was demanding me to go grocery-shopping because there was barely anything in there. I then forced my lazy ass to go to the store.

"Okay, let's see if I bought everything." I said as I looked inside the grocery bag before groaning loudly. "Fucking damn it, forgot to buy some sugar. Oh well whatever, I don't want to go back just for some sugar anyway."

Sighing, I continued my walking until I was knocked down by something. I fell onto the ground as I groaned in annoyance. Looking up, I could see two legs standing in front of me.

"Watch your steps!"

Hearing no answer, I glanced up at their face. Holy motherfucker… This thing was no human. Sure, its body had a form of a human, but it was just black mist. Its eyes were glowing a bright red, which was kind of terrifying, not gonna lie.

"W- What do you want?" I said, glaring at it while backing away cautiously.

" _Oliver, is it?"_ It asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah, so what?"

" _I've been watching you for a very long time, young man. I'm The Ancient Destroyer, a former elite captain apart of the Evil Influence. I was betrayed million of years ago, so now I want revenge."_

"Why are you telling me this?"

" _I want_ you _to help me get my revenge."_

Then, without any warning, some black mist separated from its body and went through me, making me yell in pain. I clutched my chest as the pain slowly eased down, making me breath heavily. When I had fully recovered, I felt something… strange at the back of my neck.

"W- What was that?!" I asked while rubbing the back of my neck.

" _I just gave you my power."_

"WHAT?!"

" _From now on, you're in a contract where you must defeat the Evil Influence, helping me avenge. A mark is now on the back of your neck, which holds the power I just gave you. If you want to transform, you just simply touch that mark."_

"Wha- YOU BITCH!" I yelled angrily. "I never asked for this! This has nothing to do with me!"

" _You're in a contract with me, remember?"_

"You FORCED ME, you fucking moron! Don't just make people do whatever you t-"

I was cut off when it suddenly flew forward and went into my body. I yelped out in apain again, but luckily it wasn't as painful as last time.

"What did you just do?! Get out!"

" _I will now live inside you and instruct you. Go on, transform. I'll show you how to use your power to eliminate your enemies."_

"Why should I, you-"

I yelled out painfully as another pain rushed through my body. But this time, it _fucking_ hurt and it was like trying to tear my body apart. Every muscles of my body felt like hell and I couldn't even bring myself to move an inch.

" _If you refuse, that will be your punishment."_ It spoke with me from inside me through my mind. _"Got it?"_

Fisting my hand and gritting my teeth, I clutched my chest with my other hand as I tried to speak up properly.

"Yes."

" _Good. Now be good and transform. I'll teach you how to fight."_

Sighing, I slowly brought my hands up to the mark and touched it.

Well, what could I do other than that? I had no other choice.

* * *

It was a typical morning and I was heading back from the grocery store. It had been three weeks since the day I was forced into that fucking stupid contract. But this wasn't the time to care about that, because right now I was thinking about my secret identity name. Obviously, I would try to avoid anyone seeing me killing so that I wouldn't have to state my name. But if that ever happened, then I really need an identity name.

Hmm…

The entity, which was now living in me, was named The Ancient Destroyer and was betrayed million of years ago. 'Ancient' went along with 'million of years'. So if I was living here in the modern presence time, then… my name would be The Modern Destroyer?

Yeah! The Modern Destroyer, that would be fine-

"Ouch!" A girl voice yelped out as she bumped in me.

Goddamnit, why now? Urg…

"Hey! Watch your steps!" I said in annoyance.

She quickly bowed down with her hands in front of her. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Well, at least that she wasn't an asshole and apologized to me.

"I'm okay…" I groaned again. "But be careful next time. Alright?!"

I walked away without looking back. She didn't seem to say anything. When I heard her running away, I looked back at her. She was slightly shorter than me. She had fair skin, wavy waist-length black hair and a white headband. She wore a white shirt underneath a sleeveless dark blue top with a thigh-length pleated skirt that was the same blue, along with a white belt, white stockings and brown boots.

Hmm… why did I feel that there would be something big happened between her and me?

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **TonightsArmy, if I didn't portray Oliver right then… please forgive me. He's a very interesting character, but… I still have difficulties trying to portray him right.**

 **(By the way, I noticed that he and Seven from Mytic Messenger are quite similar to each other. They both have messy red hair, yellow eyes and are mysterious. Wtf? o_O)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The reason of why I named this chapter "Their stories" because I will tell not only Oliver's story but also another character's.**

 **I'll see you again soon. Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Their stories (part II)**

 _Saku's POV_

"You were forced into this?"

"Yes…" He groaned as he finished telling me his story. "Turned out that I was right about something going to happen between us, though. I ended up here telling you about this crap, that is."

"Honestly…" I twiddled with my thumbs. "I feel kind of sorry for you…"

"You can feel sorry for me, but it wouldn't change anything, you know." He sighed.

"But still…"

"Alright…" He cut me off as he put his feet down onto the ground, readied to get off the bed. "Now that I'm done, can I go home now?"

"Okay, I guess so."

"Thank God."

He stood up and headed to the door, but I quickly stopped him by speaking up again after a long while of silence. "Oliver, wait!"

He stopped in his track, groaning. "Urg, what now?!"

I was startled a little by the way he said that. It was like he was yelling at me in frustration, but I soon calmed myself down and brought all of my courage to ask. "I… uh… I heard you talking with Herobrine the other day…"

"Oh?" He said, only turning his face back to me. "So you spied on me. Twice."

"No! It was totally by accident. I swear!"

"So by that, you meant the night you spied on me and discovered my real identity was on purpose."

"That's not what I mean- _Jesus Christ_ , can you _please_ not twist my words?!" Now it was my turn to be frustrated, and it annoyed me more that he looked _fucking_ calm about that. I tried to calm down and continued. "Anyway, I heard Herobrine asking you to join their influence, which you declined."

"What's about it?"

"Um… So… why did you decline? I mean, you said that it was for justice, but-"

"That has nothing to do with justice."

"W- what- Huh?"

He turned his face away from me, keeping his gaze down onto the ground.

"I lied."

* * *

 **Flashback…**

 _Oliver's POV_

Another night. Another soul was taken from this world.

As I pulled my sword away from the flesh, the man had already stopped his scream and collapsed down onto the grassy ground beneath us. Blood had shed and stained the grass, stained the armor I was wearing and was dripping down from my sword drop by drop. I looked at my bloody hand and then down at the man. Lifeless… Hmm, so pathetic of how he screamed when he was stabbed right through his heart.

Kneeling down, I looked at his neck and removed the glowing red thing stuck on his neck. Examining it, I clicked my tongue.

"Tch, this controlling chip bullshit again? I'm so tired of it..."

Standing straight up again, I sighed.

"Well, gotta get going before anyone sees me."

"Too late now, young man."

An unfamiliar voice was heard behind me and startled me. I turned my body back and pointed my sword at his face in the process, in case he was going to do something sneaky to me. Indeed, I hadn't seen this man. He was a tan man with brown hair and beard. His outfit was kind of rag and consisted of a green T-shirt, blue pants and grey shoes. But the feature that made him stood out very much was his eyes. They were glowing white in a very unusual way and they made me do nothing but stare straight at them.

"Who are you?"

"Hmm… I assume that you're The Modern Destroyer, correct?"

"Answer me!"

I yelled and shoved my sword closer to his face. Looking at the tip of my sword that was now inches away from his nose, he chuckled casually moved it away with his hand. "My apologies. My name is Herobrine, a member of the dark influence. And you are The Modern Destroyer, am I wrong?"

He repeated the question and I assumed that he was waiting for me to answer his question in return. "Yes, I am. Still…" I turned my body away from him but still eyed him carefully, secretly searching for any suspicious action of his. "… I barely know you."

"But I know _you."_ He grinned. "That's why I am here today, to meet you in person."

Staring at him for a good few seconds, I spoke up. "I know that you want something from me… do you, Herobrine?"

"You're clever, young man." He chuckled again as he grinned. "Yes, I _do_ want something from you. But this is a very big favor to ask, though."

I groaned. This guy was really wasting my time with his stupid meaningless conversation. "Just fucking tell me already. No need to bla-ing around."

"Alright…"

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from behind, but remained still.

"I want you to join us, the dark influence."

I slowly turned myself back after hearing his request.

"Pardon me…?"

"I- no, _we_ want _you_ to join the dark influence and be our new ally." He pointed his finger at his chest, despite how bloody it was. "I'm interested and impressed by your incredible power. I have been wondering if you're that red-headed boy whom I have been stalking for a while."

Hold on a second… He _stalked_ me?

… Okay, that explained why I was having this feeling that someone was watching me from afar, which I quickly convinced I was being paranoid unlike my normal self.

He rubbed his chin and eyed me carefully, smirking. "Or… _are you?"_

Shit, if he found out who I really was then I was so done, although I would eventually beat him up one day. I lowered my head and kept my stare down to the ground, but I eventually looked up as I thought of something to change the subject.

"No matter who I am, why would I join you?"

"Well, you have been the _famous_ serial killer that people have been wondering about a long time ago, haven't you? You kill people mercilessly, and that's one thing I like about you. No matter who you kill, you have no regret. It's clear that you belong to the dark influence, so agree to come with me and we shall rule this world once and for all!"

After a long while of thinking, I was about to answer him before a voice stopped me.

" _You're going to say 'yes', aren't you?"_

The Ancient Destroyer was talking to me through my mind, and I talked to him back in the same way. _**"Uh… yeah. What's about that?"**_

" _Do not agree to join them."_

" _ **Why not?"**_

" _Because you are supposed to get revenge on them, remember?"_

" _ **Well, I do remember. I have a plan you know. When I succeed in helping them rule the world, I will kill them to get revenge. Fair enough?"**_

" _No Oliver. I do not agree to that."_

" _ **But that plan sounds perfect."**_

" _I don't want to work with them. And trust me, you won't succeed with that plan. It's about their Master. If he senses great power from you or finds out that this power is from me, he will kill you before you can kill him."_

" _ **Oh come on. Just give it a try."**_

" _Oliver, I don't want you to end up dead."_

" _ **Don't worry, everything will be fine-"**_

Suddenly, a rush of pain washed through me. It wasn't really hurt, but it hurt enough to wince a little, which I bit my lips to hold myself back from showing my pain.

" _Oliver, I'm the one who gives order here, and you're the one who have to obey me, got it? If you don't go with what you're told then you will have to suffer painfully, and the last pain was just an example."_

" _ **G- Got it…"**_

" _Now go on and decline his offer."_

Looking at the man standing opposite me, I saw that he was still waiting for my answer patiently. "So… what do you say?"

'Here goes nothing.'

Right after I had that thought, I looked him forcefully into his eyes. Holding out one hand, I used my power and blew him far away. His feet slid across the grass before he tried to regain his balance.

"The fact that I'm a merciless killer is completely true, but I don't kill like you or your influence." I said, lowering my voice so that my lie would sound convincing. "I kill for justice, to help the weak and get rid of the bad guys. And you're that bad guys who I am talking about!"

God, I couldn't believe I just said a very false statement from my own mouth and will: I killed for _justice_.

I held up my sword and pointed it at his face like I did a while ago. Once again, he chuckled and calmly pushed it aside.

"Hehe… nice try. Well, it seemed like that I found the wrong guy. That's a shame, though. But if you ever change your mind, just call me."

"Just keep dreaming, because I'll never do that." 'If the other destroyer didn't tell me not to do that.' I secretly added.

"Oh well, I guess I have to aim for that little girl then."

"Whatever you say, young man."

He disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **End of Flashback…**

 _Saku's POV_

"So… it was all just an act?"

"Yes, a successful act." He said, still not looking back at me.

"I know you can't act on your own, but… can't you act for 'justice' all the other time?" I asked. "I mean, if you do that, then you will probably make things better for you-"

"I don't give a FUCK about JUSTICE!"

He yelled out loud, causing me to take a step back in surprise.

"I don't care about anything else about finishing my DAMN contract! You clearly don't understand, Saku. I just want to be a normal teenager, like you! Is that too much to ask?!"

It was very rare to see him getting angry like this. I was about to say something, until I thought about something he just said.

'A normal teenager', 'like you'…

"So you thought I'm a normal teenager."

"Yeah! You have nothing to worry about except studying and playing-"

He cut himself off suddenly.

"Wait, what?"

Grinning, I pulled out my magic pen and chanted.

 _"Magic pen, magic pen, I, your master, command you to express your power before my eyes. Transform!"_

He turned back as the light surrounded me and stared at me with wide eyes.

"No way…" He mumbled. "No fucking way…"

"Well…" I said after finishing transforming. "Do I look like a 'normal teenager' anymore?"

He seemed pretty shocked, but then became calm again as he crossed his arms, sighing. "You are very stupid, Saku…"

"Hmm?"

"I am a serial killer and you are showing your real identity to me right before my eyes. Combining those two thing together mean you are risking your life. You're aware that I can pull my sword and fucking chop your head off at any time to shut your mouth up about who I really am, aren't you?"

"Yes, I always remember about that, Oliver. But what I'm telling you is that everyone all has to go through hard time sometimes, and that… I trust you."

"Trust… me?" He raised his eyebrow and pointed his finger at his own chest.

"Yes, I really do." I transformed back to my real self. "Like you say, you could have killed me to keep me quiet. But you didn't."

"Hmm… Now to think about it…" He rubbed his chin. "I'm surprised that you haven't exposed my secret yet."

"Well, because I'm not 'that type of girl that would spit out everything she knows'." I wiggled my fingers in the shape of the double quotation marks.

Staring at me for a while, he sighed. "I really can't understand you, Saku."

A long gap of silence went between us.

"So… what are you going to do with this contract?" I asked.

"Well, just gotta kill people, that's all." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Is there any way I can help you somehow?"

"Nope, that's the only way."

I stayed silent again, trying to figure out a solution.

"Give up, Saku. Thinking ain't gonna do shit. Beside, I don't need your help-"

"I got it!"

He jumped in surprise.

"Jesus. Next time, warn me when you decided to say something out of the blue, okay?!"

"I got an idea about how to solve your problem!" I said happily, ignoring him completely.

"And… what's that?"

"You said that the contract will be over if you get revenge on the dark influence, correct?"

He nodded his head.

"Well…" I continued. "Why don't we work together?"

He just had a blank stare on his face. "Seriously…? That's what you have in mind?"

"That's a great idea, don't you think?"

"No." His expression didn't change at all. "How could a killer like me can work with a hero like you?"

"That's not what important! If you join me and the others then you will be able to-"

"I don't kill for justice, Saku. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"No! Just let me finish!" I said excitedly. "If you join me and the others then we will be able to defeat the dark influence. When that happens, the world will be in peace and you will finish your contract! It's an advantage for both of us!"

"Uh… I'm not very sure about that. But I'm sure that The Ancient Destroyer will not agree to that. Hey, am I right?"

He said to himself, which I assumed that he was talking to the other destroyer. After waiting for a good few seconds, Oliver was completely fine without any pain and he groaned into his palm.

" _Fiiiiiine…_ If he agrees to this then I have no other choice but to agree as well…"

"Sweet!" I took his hands into mine and shook them rapidly. "Thank you very much!"

"Don't celebrate just yet." He said, seeming to not mind the hand-shaking. "Keep in mind that I only do this for my contract, not for the world's sake."

"Okay, got it!" I smiled in joy. "But either way, we'll make a great team. You, me and the others!"

He sighed.

"What am I doing with my life?"

* * *

 **I only have one thing to say.**

…

 **I hope the whole thing about why The Ancient Destroyer refused to join Herobrine makes sense… or at least after the next chapter. XDXD**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Their stories (part III)**

" _Psst! Hey!"_

I called out as quietly as I could as I hid behind a tree at the park. Oliver, who I was calling out to, was still standing in his spot as he swiped his thumb across the screen. Unable to catch his attention, I called out again.

" _Hey!"_

He still didn't answer.

" _Oliver! Over here!"_

His eyes were still glued to the screen as if it were the most interesting thing in the world (well, it probably was, if we are talking about him). Rolling my eyes, I stepped out from my hiding spot and walked up to him.

" _Oliver, I swear to God-"_

I groaned, attempting to put one hand on his shoulder. But before I could do so, he had grabbed my wrist, stopping me midway. He, impressively, was still looking at his phone, not giving a care about what was happening. But then his eyes _finally_ glanced over me.

Yes, he just glanced over, but I was grateful for that anyway.

"'Sup?" He said casually.

I stared at him and then at his hand on my wrist.

"… Seriously?"

Only after that, he looked over me fully. "Do you need anything, Saku?"

"Um… yes." I hestitated. "But… let's go somewhere… private."

"Like what? A love hotel?"

I stared at him non-stop, face burning up.

"W- Wha- NO! You idiot! T- That's not what I m- meant!" I stuttered, but was frustrated at the same time by how he looked so fine with it, as if he said nothing wrong. I face-palmed and groaned. "Just- follow me, you dummy."

With that said, I held his hand and dragged him over my previous place. He followed me quietly while still maintaining his blank expression on his face. When we were standing behind the tree, he put away his phone, _at last,_ as I started.

"Okay, so… I wanted to ask you something… How are you feeling?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Whaddaya mean? I'm perfectly fine-"

"Yes, I know you're fine, I can clearly tell that. It's just that…" I paused for a while, trying to find a way to explain. "You still remember the day when I brought you back to my home, right?"

He nodded his head in response.

"W- Well, before I saw you, you were mumbling something before passing out. So… I was curious about what happened before I came."

He looked over to another direction, as if he was trying to recall something, before snapping his eyes wide and spoke up again. "O- Oh, I… forgot."

"No you didn't." I said, raising my eyebrow and crossed my arms. "C'mon, I know you still remember."

"Just drop it."

"Oliver…"

"Just ignore that, Saku."

"As if."

"Saku, I freaking told you that I forgot-"

He cut himself off before sighing heavily. "Okay, according to my experience, it's pointless trying to reason with you." He sighed again.

"So… you see…"

* * *

 **Flashback…**

" _What are you doing, Oliver?"_

The Ancient Destroyer said to me as I walked down the street in a black cloak covering my entire body, shielding away my face completely. Hearing him, I answered as I kept walking on my track.

" _ **I'm heading to the dark influence's place."**_

" _How come?"_

I sighed. _**"Well, I didn't really think about this at first. But as you can see, one of my friends discovered my real identity. Seeing her would spell 'trouble' for sure. And besides, you can't tell what she will do with that piece of information she has. What if she told the entire world about who I really am and got me arrested? I think it's best to be her enemy forever before she does any of those things."**_

" _That's why you've been locking yourself in your house and avoiding her for the past few months?"_

I nodded quietly.

" _Oliver, no matter what your reason is, I do not allow you to do this."_

" _ **Yes, I know, I**_ **know.** _ **But please, let me just-"**_

A huge rush of pain overwhelmed me, cutting me off completely and making me clutch my chest. But using all of my remaining strength, I moved myself forward, not stopping.

" _You dare disobey me one more time and you'll suffer the consequence."_

My breath became unsteady, drops of sweats started to run down my forehead and cheeks. My hand still held tightly on my chest while the other gripped the wall beside me for support. As each second flew by, I felt the pain increased little by little. It was so hard to bear that it made my knees weak. Unable to stand anymore, my legs fell to the ground.

"Must not… give up… Must not…"

That was when my vision went blank.

* * *

 **End of flashback…**

 _Saku's POV_

"Oh… so that's what happened."

"Yep." He sighed. "Anyway, end of story. Have anything else in your mind?"

I lightly shook my head. "No. But thanks for telling me that. I was very worried about you until you did."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's get outta here before anyone sees us and thinks that we're doing something… _sneaky_ in here."

My face burnt up again upon catching what he hinted.

"C- Can you stop thinking about t- _that?!_ "

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a tsundere here."

"Oliver! You fucking idi- _Urggggg_!"

* * *

 _Third person's POV_

"Hmm… these two kids…"

Herobrine mumbled to himself as he watched Oliver and Sakumira walking away from their hiding place with Oliver making sexual jokes and hints and Saku complaining about it like an absolute tsundere. The white-eyed man then transformed back from his human disguise to his real form. He eyed them one last time before teleporting back to his place.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **I told myself not to leave another cliffhanger, but the chapter was getting too long so… I had to cut this out… again. XD I promise that the next chapter will be about something else, I PROMISE!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you again. Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, I'll start today's chapter with eight hashtags.**

 **#I'msososorryfornotupdatingforlikeamillionyear**

 **#likeseriouslysomanyhomworkandexamswtf**

 **#Iwasalsorethinkingabouttheplotforthischaptersoittookalittlelonger**

 **#ormaybeI'mjustmakingupexcusesfornotupdating**

 **#forgivemeeitherway**

 **#Idunnoifyoucanreadthesethings**

 **#fuckit**

 **#enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Their stories (part IV) - Friendship  
**

 _Third person's POV_

"Oh, Herobrine, you're back."

The Master said as he caught Herobrine's sight across the hallway. Hearing his saviour's voice, the white-eyed man looked up at him. Standing tall and straight in front of him was a man with pale skin. His short hair was black with red tone at the tip of each lock. Worn over his neck was a thin black string with a golden cross attached to it. He had long-sleeved black coat with high collar, red trim at the rim and the sleeves and visibly underneath it was his bare chest. Black trousers and black shoes finished his look.

But how he dressed, that didn't matter to Herobrine. The feature of him that he eyed the most was his eyes. His left eye was golden-colored while the other was a crimson red.

He always felt like there was something… _something_ about his Master's eyes, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Where have you been?" The man asked in his usual low voice.

"Um… I went out to… get some evidence."

His Master paused for a while before speaking up again. "You know, you've been going out a lot lately, Herobrine. Is there something?"

"… No."

As he walked to his room, he stopped midway after he had grabbed the doorknob to his room. "Actually, there's something."

"What is it?"

There was a long pause before he was answered.

"There're… two kids that seem… suspicious to me. I just eavesdropped on their latest conversation and… I just suspected more. I think they're two of the heroes we're after."

"And who do you think they are?"

Herobrine paused again.

"The Magic Artist and The Modern Destroyer."

Hearing a familiar name, the Master raised one of his eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "The Modern Destroyer? Isn't that the killer you tried to convince into joining us a very long while ago?"

"… Yes."

"I… didn't think that you're still into that serial killer." The man with differed eyes rubbed his chin. "But still, if your theory is true, then… how could a heroic artist like her be hanging around with a murderer like him?"

"I still have no clue, Master. I need to think more about that, so I'll talk to you later."

Herobrine said as he entered his room. But before he could close the door behind him, he stopped himself and looked back at his savior.

"Oh, Master…"

"Hmm?"

Herobrine looked down onto the ground, as if he was in shame.

"… Never mind. Please just ignore it."

With that, he finally closed the door, leaving the other man there alone. The Master stared at his room, shaking his head as he sighed heavily.

Herobrine had always been like this. Ever since this white-eyed man got adopted, he had always said how he admired his Master and how he wanted to become just like him. His Master could clearly that he wasn't just saying stuff through his hard effort. He always tried his best to train his skills in battle, from when he was still a little child until now when he was fully an adult. This was the thing his Master always thought about.

'Herobrine…'

He thought and sighed again.

'If you think I'm the most powerful person in the world, then you're wrong.'

* * *

 **Flashback…**

"Hey, you okay there?"

A tall man said to another man at his feet. The black-haired man, who was lying weakly on the ground, looked up to see the other smiling down at him. He was a blond man with fair skin and dressed in shiny armor along with a long sword at his side. But there was something about his eyes… They were different from each other. His left eye was blue yet his right one was crimson red.

The black-haired man felt ashamed just by how they were dressed. One was in shiny armor, and he was just in a torn up shirt and black trousers.

Noticing that the black-headed didn't say anything, the blond continued.

"You don't seem very well, are you alright? Need a hand?"

He extended his hand over the other. The black-haired man stared at it for a while before reaching out and holding it, using it as a support to stand up.

"Thank you, but… I'm fine." He said, still ashamed. "I just… haven't eaten anything for a week."

The blond gasped. "Oh my god! A week?! That is NOT good AT ALL! C'mon, I'll bring you something to eat!"

With that, the black-headed was dragged away by the other.

* * *

A week after the day they first met…

The blond man was just taking a walk around near his cottage and he soon found himself surrounded by dangers after no time at all. Zombies, creepers, skeletions… they were all coming toward him as if they could only go that way. Seriously, the young man knew that building a cottage near a forest was a bad idea from the very beginning, yet he still did it anyway. So now, you can probably tell that he regretted that very, very much.

But still, those things were no match for him, even if there were thousands of them. He was skilled after all, and he had fought many stronger enemies before. The ghasts would be an example.

As he dodged an arrow, he jumped forward and gave the skeleton one last strike with his sword, killing it completely. Looking around, he searched for the remaining enemies, but found nothing instead. Putting away his sword, he chuckled in satisfaction.

"That should be the last one."

He was about to head back, but before he could even turn his head back, he heard something collapsing behind him. Turning his body around, he widened his eyes when he saw the black-haired man from the other day standing on top of a skeleton with one foot. Using his sword, he killed the actual last skeleton.

"Thank God." The black-haired man said. "That could have shot the arrow and hurt you."

"Hey, it's you!" The blond exclaimed happily as he ran toward the other man. "What are ya doing here?"

"I was just scavenging for food when I saw that skeleton behind you. Speaking of that, are you hurt?"

"I should be the one asking that, you know." The blond took the black man's hand and examined it, knitting his eyebrows together. "What's up with these wounds and scratches?! They are all over your body!"

"Haha…" The black-haired man chuckled lightly. "It's a typical thing when I'm out hunting. Monsters… they are everywhere, wanting to chase after my butts all the time."

"Geez…" The blond looked very worried. "Come on, I'll help you. I should have some bandages at home."

"Oh- Oh no no no!" The black-headed protested as the other man pulled his hand toward the direction of his cottage, carefully trying not to hurt him. "I- I'll be fine! You don't have to help me again!"

"No, that's NOT okay. What will happen if you get hurt more? I'll tell you, you DIE."

"But getting helped twice by a stranger is kind of- how do I put this?... "

As the black-headed was trying to find a right word, the blond rolled his eyes.

"You're feeling that because we're strangers, eh? So will things change when we're not strangers?"

"Well… uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes." The blond said without waiting for the other to answer. "We will be companions then. How does that sound?"

"Wha-" Said the surprised black-headed. "Uh… Haha… I get what you mean… Thanks for helping me."

There was a long pause between them.

Minutes passed…

And just kept on passing…

"… I actually _mean_ that, pal." The blond man suddenly stopped in his track, becoming quiet for a while. "To be honest, I… always feel lonely. I have no friends, living alone near this wild forest, days by days hunting food and dealing with monsters. Nothing more, nothing less."

Another long silence before he continued.

"So when I saw you that day, I was surprised and happy at the same time. There's _actually_ someone beside me here. I took you to my house and had a nice meal together, that's one of the very things I've longed to do with someone."

The other said nothing.

"So… whaddaya say?" The blond man extended one hand out to the black-haired man as he smiled. "Wanna be a team?"

…

There was a very long gap of time before he got his answer.

"Of course." The black-headed returned the other back at him. "If you want us to be companions, I'll gladly accept that kind request."

"Great!"

The blond wrapped his hands around the black-headed, pulling him into a tight hug and earning a gasp from the other.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Oops, sorry, forgot that you're hurt." The blond chuckled. "Come, companion! Let the great Ancient Destroyer heal you!"

"Ancient Destroyer…?" The black-headed raised his eyebrow. "Is that your name?"

"Yes, but call me Aloysius if you want." He then looked at his new friend. "What about you, companion? What's your name?"

"Icarus."

And that's the beginning of their friendship.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Soooooo… I was gonna write more, but once more, it got unexpectedly too long so I had to cut it out again. Anyway-**

 **Raiden:** _ **Cool chapter, but the cliffhangers are...they're making my fingers hurt. Could you at least let me climb back up?**_

…

 **Nope.**

 ***turn around and walk away like nothing happened***

 **Where was I? Oh yes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. From now on, I can't really say that I'll be back soon, like I usually do. But I PROMISE that I'll try to update WHENEVER I CAN!**

 **Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, I just wanna say very, VERY SORRY for the long absence of me.**

 **My fucking laptop decided to be a bitch and broke down itself for no reason.**

…

 **Jk, it's not its fault because it has been used for like, 6 years or more XD.**

 **Again, I'm very sorry for the wait. I hate it when I let my readers wait for so long like that.**

 **Here, have a cookie.**

 **Anyway, let's start today's chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Their stories (part V) – That very day did our bond break**

 _Third person's POV_

"Wow… It's beautiful."

Icarus gasped in admiration as he and his companion Aloysius watched the landscape before their eyes. Not even once in Icarus's life did he have a chance to admire this wonderful view. It was a glorious afternoon. The wind was blowing gently, making the grass rustle and making a quiet pleasant sound. The blue sky was now a shade of orange with a little touch of the white clouds floating softly. The big, red sun was setting down, slowly letting the night taking over. The tall trees and mountains nearby added a final touch to the landscape.

"Just… wow…" Icarus said, eyes not even blinking.

"Haha, amazing, right? I know the best views in this world, after all." The destroyer chuckled lightly, leaning backward a little bit. "But seriously though, I have to admit it's one of the most beautiful landscapes I've ever seen."

"You're right."

"You're lucky to share this moment with me, Icarus." Aloysius pat his friend's shoulder. "Because I only share the best things with my best, best friend and not anyone else."

Both of them stopped talking and enjoyed the pleasant silent.

"Hey…" Icarus spoke up. "You actually reminded me of the first day we met."

"It was like, 2 years ago, I believe?" The destroyer looked up at the sky, remembering. "Damn, time sure flies by so quickly, huh? It only seems like yesterday."

They both fell into silence again.

"You know…" It was Aloysius's turn to speak up first this time. "I'm really glad I spotted you that day. And I appreciate our friendship right now." On his lips was a smile. "If I didn't come across you that day, we wouldn't have been on so many awesome adventures."

"And taken over Artistic Kingdom?"

"Exactly, dude! It's our greatest victory!" Aloysius held up his hand in a victorious pose. "We recruited more allies and beat the whole army of that kingdom in no time! Man, I feel so proud of us, The Dark Influence."

"Yep." Icarus smiled, but then knitted his eyebrows together. "Uhm… hey."

"Yeah?"

"I know this is kinda random, but… I've always wondered about those eyes of yours."

"You mean why one's blue and one's red?"

"Y- Yeah…"

"Well, you see…" Aloysius started. "In the early day of my training, I had tons of books about magic, fighting techniques, stuffs like those. Then, I stumbled upon a very ancient book and hesitated if I should open it."

"Why?"

"It once belonged to my grandfather before it was given to my father. Both of them told me the same thing that I should never ever open it or even touch it. They warned that it might put me in danger. I kept recalling those words again and again, but after a while… I said 'fuck it' and opened it to find out it was a book about dark magic."

"Woah!"

"Yup, crazy shit, right?" He paused. "Anyway, I looked through it and found a _very interesting_ spell. It was like some kind of forbidden cult ritual, where I had to make some kind of potion, drink it and chanted a spell as I sat in the middle of a star. Damn, it hurt like absolute HELL! My muscles are all tense up, my head was fucked around with… Damn…"

"Well, I'm sure it hurt like hell because… it's a spell of hell, right? Get it? Because it's forbidden? Haha… ha…" Icaruss chuckled awkwardly.

"… The Ancient Destroyer does not appreciate your… inexperienced sense of humor."

"I'm sorry…"

"Joke, still love you bro." Aloysius grinned. "To continue, after that was done, I nearly fainted because… you know why. But then I remembered something about changing appearance, I looked into a mirror and… bam. Basically, if the ritual was successful, the spell would add an additional feature to that person who performed it, and in this case, it changed my right eye from blue to red. And if that feature is damaged, the power will be lost as well. In my case, if I lose my right eye, I will no longer have this power and it will be passed on the one who hurts my eye."

"That's fucking insane!"

"Yeah…"

…

"But why are you telling me your weakness? I only asked about your eyes."

"Because I trust you, bro. You're the first companion I had and will be my best friend forever, got it?"

Icarus smiled at his friend.

"Of course I will."

* * *

'I still couldn't believe how Aloysius got his power, like, what the heck? Ritual? Forbidden spell? My mind was blown.'

Lying on his bed, Icarus thought about the last hours with his friend Aloysius. Sure, I believed in magic, but he wouldn't expect something like a forbidden cult ritual. And a power hidden in a body feature? All those things were all too new to him. But he was still glad he got to know more about his companion, that Aloysius was one crazy guy.

Deciding to forget about it, he soon found himself drifting into a deep sleep.

" _ **Stab him…"**_

" _W- What…?"_

" _ **Stab him…"**_

 _Icarus did not know how he end up here, nor where he was. But all he saw was a dark space around him and a mysterious black figure in front of him. In its hand was a ritual knife, its mouth chanting the same words over and over again._

" _H- Hey! You there!"_

" _W- What are you?!"_

" _ **You don't know?"**_ _It finally answered him with that same demonic voice._ _ **"I am you, or in a different way, the demon side of yours."**_

" _M- My demon side? What are you talking about?!"_

" _ **Everyone always has two sides inside them, no matter what kind of person they are. No one is completely kind in this world, they are so because they're either faking their personalities or haven't realized it yet. You, too, have two sides, and I'm one of them."**_

" _Then why are you here? Where are we?!"_

" _ **Do you seek power? Don't you want to be the most powerful person? I'm here to give you your answer."**_

" _W- What answer?"_

" _ **You already know it. The answer is in your dear companion."**_

 _That said, it extended its arm toward him, presenting him the ritual knife._

" _ **Stab his eye, take his power and claim the world into your hand."**_

* * *

"AH!"

Icarus yelped as he sat up from his bed. Sweats rolled down his face, his breath was heavy…

"W- What was that dream?" He said between his breath. "M- My demon self?"

He suddenly felt something in his hand.

A ritual knife.

"No- No no no no no!" He threw the knife away, but it was still on his hand as if it was stuck. "No way- No way that dream was real! No way-"

" _ **Do it."**_

" _ **Stab him."**_

" _ **Hurt him."**_

" _ **Take his power away."**_

The same demonic voice kept ringing in his head as he tried to shake it away.

"No! I don't want to hurt him! I promised we will be best friends forever!"

" _ **Icarus, I, am you. I know what your heart**_ **truly desires** _ **."**_

Right after that, his mind went blank. His feet started to moved on his own. Getting up from the bed, he came to Aloysius's room and snuck in skillfully. Lying on the bed was the owner of the room himself, sleeping soundly without acknowledging the danger next to him.

Icarus brought up his knife…

Slammed it down right into the other's right eye…

A scream was heard…

Blood was shed, staining the destroyer face, dripping from the tip of the knife…

Right after the moment Icarus snapped into his own sense, a rush of pain intruded him…

It hurt, it hurt so much…

Something in his body changed, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was…

All he knew was that he felt a strong rush of energy flowing inside him…

"You- You will pay!"

The destroyer's voice was the last thing he heard before he teleported away.

* * *

Icarus, the Master knew his life had taken a turn when he looked into a pool that night and found out his appearance had changed. His right eye had changed from yellow to a crimson red.

Just like… _him._

'C'mon, Icarus. You're not supposed to remember those things, alright? The past is the past, you cannot change it, as well as your twisted desire.'

"Master."

Herobrine's voice snapped Icarus out of his thought. Looking at the direction of the voice, he saw the other standing behind his room's door, poking his head out. "Yes, Herobrine? What is it?"

"Could you please come and see this? I think this might be useful for us."

"Sure."

Leading Icarus into his room, Herobrine showed him a glass ball resting on a soft pillow. The Master raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't this Mandellia's magical glass ball that can show what's happening in a different place?"

"Yes, I borrow it from her."

"So… what is this about?"

"Please look at it, Master."

Icarus nodded as he walked closer to the ball. As he looked into it, he saw a girl with long black hair and a boy with red hair, who seemed to be talking about something together very privately in a room."

Listening to their conversation carefully, Icarus gasped loudly, shaking his head as he backed away from it slowly.

"W- What's wrong, Master?"

"T- That boy-!"

"Him?" Herobrine looked into the glass ball. "Yeah, he and this girl are the ones I'm suspecting, so I've been keeping track with them-"

"No- _Him_!"

"Uh… yes? What's with him?"

"I- I have to capture him, myself!"

With that said, Icarus ran off out of the room, leaving Herobrine behind with confusion.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **So… was this chapter worth the wait? (I hope so)**

 **And yes, I know I left another cliffhanger here. I'm sorry, okay!? I had to!**

 **Also, do you have any theory of why The Master acted that way? Feel free to tell me, I'd love to hear it from you guys. :D**

 **I'll see you soon in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, so I know it's not really a great way to start a chapter, but I saw a review of a guest saying that this is a mary sue self-inserted story. And I'm not saying because I'm mad. I never get mad at those stuff. I don't really care if my character is a mary sue or not.**

…

 **Okay, I'm a damn liar XD**

 **But seriously, I'm not saying this because I'm mad like "Oh my god you dare insult me I'm blocking you". No, that's not cool. Usually, I don't really talk about these things, I just want to have fun with you guys. But hearing my character being a mary sue made me more worried than sad or angry. I'm SUPER worried about my characters' design and development.**

 **Alright, first off, Sakumira is NOT a self-inserted character. She's my original character, that means me and her are two completely different people. Despite having some of my personality traits like shy, edgy, etcetera…, she's still just an ORIGINAL character, not a character to represent myself. And my other two characters, Dashel and Angelica, aren't based on real people either.**

 **Secondly, let's see about her appearance. She's not a super model or anything. You can say she's… average. Normal height, age… stuff like those. Black hair and black eyes are natural too (I'm still saying this although I know hair and eyes color don't really matter). Oh, her personalities too. She's not super popular around the world, she's not even good at socializing! She has normal relationships with her friends and her boyfriend Dashel. She's quite a bookworm, shy, edgy sometimes and occasionally go out with her friends for a change.**

 **And last but not least, her power. Now about this, I do admit she has a very… weird and uncommon power. Making stuff by drawing them in the air? Even I shouted wtf at myself for thinking about that. It's kind of bad because that's one thing about a mary sue, having very strong or uncommon power. BUT she's not overpowered. Yeah, her power is pretty strange, I admitted that already. But if she had to fight with someone more powerful than her, like just 2 or 3 times stronger, she would get her ass beaten in no time. For example, if The Modern Destroyer, aka Oliver, didn't agree on joining her team then oh boy… I bet you with my life if she was still alive until now.**

 **That's all I have to say. Again, sorry for starting the chapter like this. I just want to get this out of my mind and hear you guys' opinion about Saku. Is she a mary sue? Leave your thoughts in the review section below.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Hello again**

 _Oliver's POV_

"Climb over the rock."

"Come on, climb over."

"Climb. Over. The. Fucking. Rock."

"Latch on the tree."

"Just use. Your hammer. And latch. On the tree. You dumb fuc-"

"No."

"No no no no no no."

"Okay okay I'm sorry for calling you dumb."

"Thank you! Jesus Christ, took me forever."

"Oh god, how am I supposed to do this?"

"Alright alright, good good. Now stay there and-"

"Oh god no…"

"No, don't you dare."

"I swear to Jesus if you fall-"

"…"

"Alright, you fall anyway."

I grabbed the pencil beside me and threw it straight to the wall, using the force strong enough to at least make it crack. That pencil had to scarify itself for greater good. If it didn't, my laptop wouldn't be safe.

"Calm down Oliver, calm down…"

I motivated myself not to rage, putting my hand on my chest to calm my heartbeat down.

"It's just a video game, it's just a video game. Calm down, calm down-"

…

"You know what, FUCK IT. Who needs to calm down?! It's useless! When you try to calm down you just literally make yourself even more angry and FUCKING want to destroy EVERY FUCKING THING IN THIS WORLD-"

…

I sighed and plopped onto my bed with a hard thud. Recently, I'd heard people talking about a new game called "Getting Over It", about how hard it was and how easy it made them rage. Hearing them talking, I was like "Tch, rage game? So hard you want to smash your keyboard into pieces? You losers hadn't learned much then". I bought the game and… well, turned out they were right. Man, games like it were never good for my rage.

Sigh… I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was ten at night already? That meant I'd been sitting there playing that stupid game for five hours straight without getting an inch further? Well, you know what, might as well listen to some music. I was feeling like it and it was late anyway. Falling asleep while listening to some relaxing tunes sounded nice. I planned on sleeping for two hours and rested until midnight to do some hunting.

As I was looking for some songs, my head perked up and looked around. I swore I just heard something, but I couldn't know where it came from. I stayed still and there it was again, along with the chill going down my spine. A thief? Or simply just a rat fucking around nearby?

Oh… it stopped, for five minutes now at least. I cautiously looked around, and I saw nothing. Well, I guessed it was alright then.

I continued searching for some relaxing music, despite them not really my favorite type of music and-

Wait…

Wait… There it came again, that feeling of someone being nearby, and it's even stronger than before! It affected me greatly from behind, so I turned around and-

"Well well, it seemed like your senses are sharper than I thought."

My eyes widened and I jumped up to my feet, backing up to the wall. "Who- Who are you?!"

"Me? Oh my, I thought you'd known me already. How disappointing."

"Stop avoiding and answer me, you fucker! Don't you just stay there and mess around with me!"

"Watch your mouth. Kids aren't supposed to show disrespect to someone who is higher than them."

"Who are you calling kid? Shut the hell up before I break you in half!"

"It seems like you aren't listening, are you?"

"Why do you think I am, you intruder?! First you broke into my house and then started talking nonsense-"

He raised up his hand toward me and I was cut off by a rush of pain inside me. It messed with my head, not allowing me to think clearly or even move on my own. I fell onto my knees, head gripping onto my head as the pain continued to mess me up. It just kept coming and coming, getting stronger every passing second. Eventually, my body had reached its limit and was unable to endure it any longer.

I passed out.

* * *

I groaned as my head slowly became clear again. It was still aching, and it sure hurt like hell. But I was still able to remember what had happened before. That motherfucker… I carefully opened my eyes and jumped at the sight of a man in front of me, it's the one who intruded my house!

"My, took you long enough to recover." He grinned, kneeling in front of me as he spoke.

I gritted my teeth at him. "You again…"

He still kept his wide grin on his face. "You can curse me as much as you want, because there's nothing you can do anyway."

"What do you mean-"

I leant forward, but my body was immediately yanked me back. It was the second I realized there was something on my ankles as well. I looked at them and…

"You tied me up, you fucker?!" I yelled as I struggled my feet, trying hopelessly to get the ropes off my ankles. But it was no use, they were real tight. It hurt when I struggled, as they rubbed against my bare ankles, making the flesh burn a light red.

"Well, what did you expect from a kidnapper? Letting you sit in a prison cell without any protection?" He grinned again as I shook my hand, which were tied above my head, letting the chains clanked together.

"What's the purpose of this?! What did I do? I don't even know you!"

"Again with this question…" He fused with his eyebrows and sighed. "I thought he told you about me already…"

I raised my eyebrow in annoyance. "He? What he?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know anything, kid." He held my chin, forcing me to look directly into his eyes. "I'm talking about _him,_ the once mighty man who is living inside you."

He said as he pressed his finger against my chest, leaving a clue for me to figure out. I did, and I sweated at that answer.

"D- Don't tell me you are…"

" _Yes._ " He smiled, a smile that sent chill down my spine. "Oh, you're smarter than I expected. No wonder Aloysius chose you."

I stayed silent for a moment before looking straight at him again. "How did you know about me, Icarus?"

"Haha, thanks to one of my minions' magic glass ball, I was able to listen to your little conversation you had with your dear friend."

Oh…

Oh God…

Was he talking about _that_ conversation?

* * *

" _Thanks for coming, guys!" Saku waved at us as we walked out of her house._

" _That video game was fun! I had one of the greatest weekends ever!" Unknown said back happily while holding up a thumb._

" _Yeah! We should totally play it again together sometime!" Raiden added._

" _Absolutely guys! See ya!" Saku smiled, still waving at us._

 _As we all walked away, I noticed Dashel going slower and slower and went back to Saku's house. But I didn't really bother and continued walking with the other. Why get into a couple's private time?_

" _Hey Tech, you sucked at that game! That made me feel SO good after that time you beat me in Super Smash Bro!"_

 _Probably waiting for an insult from the girl, Unknown turned back when no one answered him._

" _Hey, where's Tech?" Unknown asked. "We haven't reached her house yet."_

" _Oh, she probably had something to do so she had to go in a hurry." I answered shortly._

" _Yeah, that can be it. But the problem is that Raiden is gone too!"_

" _The fuck bro?!"_

 _I looked back and realized both Tech and Raiden were gone. Oh boy, when they team up together, that spells out "bad thing"._

" _Wait…" I said. "I just saw Dashel going back to Saku's house."_

"… _Okay, I freaking got it." Unknown face-palmed. "You probably went to peak on Saku and Dashel."_

 _I rolled my eyes. "Fucking really…?"_

" _Come on, let's go get them."_

 _We went back to Saku's house and indeed there they were, hiding behind a wall nearby. Slowly creeping up behind them, I heard Tech mumbling "Theyregoinginforthekisstheyregoinginforthekiss."_

" _Ahem." I coughed quietly, just loud enough for the two to hear._

" _Yo, the heck?!" Raiden yelped. "You jumpscared us!"_

" _Yeah! What's with that-"_

" _Uh…"Dashel's voice was heard. Oh god, we probably talked too loudly._

" _You ruined the kiss, you idiot!" Tech hit Unknown's shoulder._

" _You guys aren't home yet?" Saku continued._

" _BYE!" Tech, Raiden and Unknown zapped out of our sight at the speed of the light. Us three just stood there, speechless._

" _Uh… that was random." Saku was the one to break the silence. "What were you guys doing here?"_

" _Well, Tech and Raiden were peeking on you… like usual." I said straight out, not being afraid of exposing everything._

" _Those two…"Saku face-palmed, but then her smile return and she turned over Dashel. "Anyway, thanks for inviting me to the cinema. I'll definitely go."_

" _No prob, Saku."_

" _I should be going now. Goodbye." I said as I started to walk away._

" _Bye Saku."_

 _Dashel said his goodbye as well and went to a different direction. I purposely walked very slowly, so as soon as I heard his foorsteps getting smaller and smaller, I turned around to check. Hmm… he was out of sight now. I looked around as well and no one was near. Perfect._

 _Eyeing the surrounding cautiously once more, I rushed to Saku's house and rang the doorbell. I heard her footsteps and the door opened._

" _Oh Oliver? Why are you still here?"_

" _Saku, let me in."_

" _Huh?" Just as I expected, she raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you forget something?"_

" _Just let me in! There's something important I have to talk to you!"_

 _She quickly understood what I meant and stepped aside, signaling me to come in. She was the one to speak up first._

" _So this is why you're lingering around the whole time?"_

" _Yeah. I planned on coming back here once the others has gone home, but that… thing happened and it took me forever to finally come back here alone."_

" _Anyway, what's this about?"_

" _Oh, yeah, right. The other day The Ancient Destroyer told me about Icarus, the Master who has been causing all these craps and the one we're fighting against."_

" _Really?! Tell me!"_

 _I told her everything, about their past, their friendship and the betrayal. At the end, Saku's face was full of shock. "I… can't believe that really happened, to cause this chaos…"_

" _And apparently, according to the spell The Ancient Destroyer used, it is possible to defeat the Master by-"_

 _My phone rang and I annoyingly pulled it out to answer it."_

" _Hello?"_

" _Oh come on, can your timing be any worse? Look, I'm very busy right now and-"_

" _W- What?"_

" _If I don't come in the next 10 minutes, you'll break the deal?!"_

" _Please just delay the date by tomorrow! I don't have time right now and I really want to trade my old crappy console for that amazing one of yours!"_

" _Urg! Okay okay! I'll go right away. Just give me some time to go grab it!"_

 _I ended the phone call and turned over Saku who looked very curious. "I have a meeting with my trader right now, so we'll have to continue some time later."_

" _W- Wait! Can you stay for a little longer? We need to discuss this problem now. It's urgent!"_

" _I'm sorry, I gotta go now!"_

 _I shouted back at her as I rushed outside._


	35. Chapter 35

**Alright guys, it has been weeks since I last updated. And while it's bad enough, I even have a worse news.**

 **I'm going to discontinue this story.**

 **Okay, before any question is raised, I'm going to tell you the reasons. When starting a new story, I always get ready for the writer's block ahead and try to deal with it as much as possible. Because I never want to suddenly lose interest and just let you guys hanging with the forever cliffhanger. I seriously never want that.**

 **But in this case… I'm stuck,** _ **completely stuck.**_ **This is why I didn't update for weeks. And I feel very guilty, because I finally updated, but not in a good way. I tried to avoid this situation and did my hardest to come up with something good, but nothing came to me, at all. I'm terribly sorry guys, especially to TechGamer5 and RaidenF. They messaged me and gave me a very good idea. I did thank them for it and told them that I would think of something soon, but that didn't help once again, and I feel even guiltier for that.**

 **I said I was going to discontinue, but I don't want to see you wondering what would happen at the end, so I'm going to give you a summary for what's after the previous chapter until the end:**

After Oliver was kidnapped, Saku and the others started to wonder where he had gone again. As for Saku, she already felt that he changed his mind again and decided to join the dark influence. After many missed calls, she eventually decided to check by going to his house. But when she got there, she realized that the door wasn't closed and went inside. As she entered his bedroom, the princess of Artistic Kingdom appeared and told Saku that she sensed the dark influence and that Oliver might be in danger. After being told where to go, Saku immediately went there in her disguise.

On her way there, she helped the multiple-powered girl (I'm sorry that I didn't have a proper name for her XD) fighting the monsters. Raiden came to help too. After defeating them, Saku told them that she was on her way to rescue a friend and the others said that they would come with her. They managed to sneak in, stole the key and unlock the cell that had Oliver. Icarus found out that they had already escaped, but to everyone's surprise, he didn't rage, but chuckled instead. He had already planned an attack on the heros. When it was time, Oliver changed into the Modern Destroyer, and everyone was shocked, of course, wondering how he was on their side. But Saku promised to explain later.

During the battle, the voice in Oliver's head told him to stab Icarus's right eye in order to defeat him for good. Oliver told the rest of the team to do the same. But for almost the entire battle, Icarus only went for Oliver the most, beside Saku. Because of this, Oliver was hurt really badly, to the point that he couldn't move anymore. That was why he told Saku to do it for him. Saku eventually managed to do so, and Icarus's power vanished away. Saku did offer him to start anew with them, but he said he'd rather die than live in shame, and stabbed himself afterward, after saying his revenge.

Everyone regained consciousness and regconized each other's real identity as they saw one another's disguise faded away, including Tech and Raiden. Aloysius also escaped Oliver's body and faded away as well, but remembered to say thank you to Oliver.

…

 **Heh, it's funny how I said I was stuck, yet I managed to get all of that out.**

 **But regardless, thank you all for sticking with me until now. I'm sorry I couldn't finish this, but I'm very grateful for your help, for correcting my errors, giving me support…**

 **I'll see you again soon. Bye.**


End file.
